Playboy Ways?
by ktoll9
Summary: Maria only wants what's best for her Onee-sama, and playboys are NOT it. 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Couldn't resist on doing a little short story about the Kana Nee-san situation with a dash of Maria and a sassy Kyoko... or is that Natsu... Wait! Maybe Setsuka...?**_

_**Playboy Ways?**_

* * *

He had thought to approach Kyoko from behind. He knew it was an ambush tactic, but ever since that detestable day, she'd been avoiding him and he hadn't had the opportunity to clear anything up. He was a little shocked. Apparently she had a ferocious little guard dog.

Ever since she'd seen the tabloid sitting on her grandfather's coffee table, all of the photos, and been bombarded with the disgusting news shows 24/7, gushing about how that _**old**_ woman was perfect for Ren-sama, and him practically swallowing her face in the pictures, she wanted to hunt the wicked witch down that hurt her Onee-sama, and cover both culprits in poisonous spiders.

At the moment she was upset by everything and clinging to Kyoko. Kyoko thought it was because she was upset by the news. Well, she was but not for the reason Onee-sama thought. Wrapped tightly around Kyoko and clinging to her as she watched Ren-sama approach Onee-sama, she glared at him, scowled, and stuck her tongue out at him, she may have added a stink-eye to that too, for good measure.

Kuon sighed inwardly. That woman had caused more trouble with the women in his life than she was worth. He was really starting to dislike her. _No wonder my office and dressing rooms have been infested._ He groaned inwardly. Yes, there were spiders, roaches, centipedes, and all other manner of creepy-crawlies in his clothing, his shoes, his desk, just everywhere one could possibly imagine. He was regretting even meeting Kana Kusunoki now.

He watched as Maria whispered something to Kyoko, Kyoko turned and saw him, then both girls quickly said good-bye to Kanae Kotonami, and speedily vacated the hall. Gone in a flash was the opportunity to talk to Kyoko, once again. Now it seemed as though he would need to talk to Maria too. Great, now he had an angry Ice Queen stomping up to him with the most scary "I'm going to hide your body" look on her face.

"Mo! Stay away from my best friend. You, your future trophy wife, your harem, and your scheming manager aren't welcome in the LoveME Section anymore. I don't care what the President has to say about it." She told him, poking him in the chest with her index finger, then stomping away after Kyoko when she was finished. "I'm sick of hearing about how perfect you two are together from every lovesick cow that Kyoko and I come across, because they think she's still your kohai. Fix it or keep it private!" She told him loudly as she walked away.

He turned as he watched her back. "What are you talking about? Harem?"

Kanae stopped and turned, then walked back. "All of these stupid hags you gave jewelry to for White Day. You know all the women you've worked with? Well, the ones you haven't played tonsil hockey with anyway, or maybe you have. You seem to enjoy toying with the young ones, and chasing the old, washed up ones, just like Fuwa. They keep asking Kyoko what you gave her. She didn't even get those stupid tickets until they were almost expired. The least you could have done was give them to her yourself. Then it probably would have felt less cold." She finished and stomped off.

He sighed loudly and groaned. "Great, great, great! What the hell do I do now?"

* * *

She didn't know why she was even here in this place. Well, her manager insisted, since Lory Takarada had pointed out that if she didn't attend this meeting with Ren, then she would definitely be shocked by what he was going to say in the interview to clear things up. She hadn't even made it to the elevator when she was greeted by an adorable little girl, dressed like a doll with lots of frills and lace. Well, one would think she was adorable, if she actually **liked** children.

"Good morning _Grandmother_. Welcome to LME." Maria smiled deceptively sweetly, but under that smile lay the heart of a little predator.

_That little toad! How dare she! _Her smile faltered. "I'm not old enough to be your obāchan, dear."

Maria smiled a little more sweetly than before, and now it was obvious. _"I'm sorry for my mistake, it's just I had a difficult time telling with all of your wrinkles."_ Maria whispered the insult with a glint in her eyes.

"Why you little..." Kana started, and was abruptly cut off.

"Maria-chan! I thought we were meeting in the café for lunch." Kyoko stopped, noticing the clearly angry woman standing with Maria, looking as if she were about to slap her.

"Be right there, Onee-sama!" She chirped sweetly and hurtled towards Kyoko and into her arms.

Kana turned to Kyoko. "You should keep a better eye on your Imōuto's manners. They're deplorable. She needs a good slap." She hissed out quietly and Kyoko stood there wide-eyed not really knowing how to respond, other than allowing Setsuka, and Natsu to push through.

Kyoko smirked with a very laid back, relaxed look. _"And you should learn to dress your age, Cougar-san."_ She drawled out in a relaxed, elegant demeanor, with a saccharine smile.

"Well, I never! You can be certain that your president will hear about how you and your little sister treated me, at my meeting with him." She announced to the pair.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and turned away with Maria in her arms. Maria employed the stink-eye once again along with her tongue. "Neyaah."

"Maria-chan... I know how you feel, but there's no need to continue to be rude. It was entirely his choice, and we have no say." She reminded her and Maria nodded quietly.

"_Sorry Onee-sama. I won't make faces at her again."_ She whispered. _But that doesn't mean I won't do anything else._ She gave a tiny smirk.

* * *

She gracefully sat on the small sofa across from Lory, and nodded with a gentle smile directed at Ren. "Before we begin Takarada-san, I would like to bring your attention to the ill treatment I received when I arrived." She announced, feigning distress.

Lory furrowed his brow, and looked at her expectantly. "May I ask what happened?"

"I was greeted at the door by a little girl that insulted me and her plain, common sister was rather rude to me also." She informed him. "That horrible girl insulted the way I was dressed, while she was dressed in a hideous pink rag."

Ren winced inwardly. _She should actually consider herself lucky that Maria-chan didn't break out the bug box._

Lory picked up his office phone and dialed. "Ah... Minami-san, could you please have Maria-chan and Kyoko-chan come to my office? Yes, thank you."

Kana swelled with smugness inwardly at the apology she would receive.

"Kusunoki-san, I had your manager call you here today so that you would be prepared for what Ren is going to say in his interview tonight on Kimagure Rock along with the reporter that took those photos. We were able to make a deal with Boost, and he is more than happy to speak with Ren regarding the meaning behind the photos that were taken." Lory narrowed his eyes at her. "He tells us how he got the photos in an exclusive lounge, and we give him the interview that he's wanted for over a year."

She gave Ren a horrified look. "Ren-san, surely you wouldn't allow yourself to be interviewed by that rag? It's so beneath stars such as ourselves."

Lory held up his hand. "Actually, he didn't want Ren." Lory's phone buzzed and he told the person on the other end to enter the meeting.

_If not me then who?_ Then Ren remembered.

The doors flew open. "Ojīchan!" The offensive child ran to the man sitting before her, and sat in his lap. _Ojīchan?_ The girl in pink prowled to a seat off to the side like a large predatory feline, and essentially snubbed both guests. Well, not really snubbed. She glanced at Kana and gave Ren a look that made him feel like he had spiders crawling up his spine. _That smile... Natsu? Or is that Setsu? No, has to be Natsu. I doubt I'll ever be lucky enough to see Setsu again in this lifetime._ "Did you need something from me Takarada-san?" Natsu purred with a sexy smile.

"Ah yes, Kyoko-chan... There's a reporter at Boost Magazine that's been following your career since Ring Doh, and he would like to interview you." Lory told her.

Natsu cocked her head slightly, and narrowed her eyes. "Now, why would I want to speak to a paparazzi?" She purred.

"He promised to help ease this little scandal between Kusunoki-san and Ren." He answered honestly.

Natsu laughed. "Why on **Earth** would I want to help them? It's not my problem they couldn't control themselves in public." She glanced up from examining her nails at Ren. "Besides, Ren-san would never kiss just anyone. He told me himself, **and** everyone that's asked me what I knew about the photos have indicated that you two are a _**perfect**_ match. It's not much of a scandal since you two are dating anyway. Although, a few acquaintances did complain a little that _**young**_ women like _**us**_ have absolutely no chance of _**ever**_ claiming a spot in _**your**_ heart, Tsuruga-_**sama**_. We would _**never**_ have the intimate experience needed to make someone like _**you**_ happy." She said sweetly, and turned back to Lory. "Did you need me for anything else, Takarada-san?" She finished innocently, with the part referring to experience, being aimed at both, while Natsu enjoyed the angered and horrified looks a little too much, and adoring completely the effect that the new honorific had on him. Normally Kyoko-chan wouldn't be rude enough to refer to another's age the way she did, or impress upon someone's sexual experience as she did with Kusunoki-san, essentially calling the woman an old slut in a nice way, and Ren a playboy of the highest order, but... this _**is**_ Natsu we're talking about and Kyoko was done with all of that crap.

Ren couldn't help but think maybe he actually deserved that one, remembering how the night she gave him a hickey went, and the conversation at that point. It didn't seem she was going to let that one rest, and it appeared that this situation was cementing that opinion in her mind.

Lory sighed out. "No, that'll be all. I understand your refusal." He glanced at Ren. "I won't make it a request."

Kyoko nodded to him, and felt a deep sense of relief. She was not about to throw the last and only thing she had for herself under the bus for a man that didn't love her, never again. She turned to the pair. "Congratulations in advance on your announcement." She she said sweetly and turned back to Ren and in typical, malicious Natsu fashion, added an extra little dig, not caring anymore about if he found her out or not. There wasn't any point, he didn't like her anyway, and then had the nerve to ask that of her. Never again would she sacrifice anything for a man like Sho. _"Typical. I hope that the heart you have broken was worth it."_ She murmured sweetly with a malicious smile. He could take it how he wanted. Either the girl he lied about, her, or Maria, but mostly she meant Maria. She no longer wanted anything to do with this disgusting emotion. It was entirely too painful. She held out her hand to Maria. "Maria-chan..." With those last words ringing in his ears in her angelic voice, she and Maria left. It was official, she hated him and he was just like Fuwa in her eyes.

Lory turned to Ren. "Well, it would appear that your omamori has been dispelled Ren. I'm afraid that you will be on your own in this one." He turned back to Kana. "You should probably consider yourself lucky that she _**didn't**_ agree." He chuckled to himself. _"Well actually I should probably consider it, Kuu would kill me for putting her in that situation anyway. I'm thankful she didn't choose to do that interview."_ He mumbled. "Well back to the matter at hand." He gave Ren a stern look. "Have you decided?" Ren nodded. Lory looked at him expectantly. "What do you plan?"

"I plan on doing what we discussed earlier." There was no way he was going to give this vile woman a chance to say anything in advance that would ruin the interview tonight.

Lory turned back to Kana. "Well Kusunoki-san, I suppose you'll want to attend the interview with Ren for the announcement?" Oh, Lory was a master at twisting meanings and words. This was going to be delightful. Especially watching this cougar's eyes light up with expectation and glee. Thinking that she'd be getting what she was after.

She nodded. "Of course, sir. It would be a pleasure."

Lory clapped. "Wonderful. TBM, Kimagure Rock, at 6pm." He stood and bowed to her.

"Thank you so much." She gracefully returned the bow and left. She was so excited with the prospects that she'd completely forgotten about Kyoko and Maria.

He gave Ren a pointed look. "I think you need to give Kyoko-chan some space. I've never seen her like that. I could feel the malice rolling off of her. Is there something you haven't told me?"

He groaned at that question. "Other than this? Well... I may have overreacted, maybe overstepped my boundaries, all things considered."

Lory raised an eyebrow. "Do tell..."

Ren sighed. "I may have been a little jealous when I saw her with Fuwa... and... I might have mentioned the photos that you showed to me... and there's the little matter of how I sent her White Day gift through the post and she didn't receive it until after everyone else got theirs... Kotonami-san mentioned something about jewelry and women asking her about Kusunoki-san and me."

Lory winced a little, noticeably. _That is definitely going to set her back...Maybe? No wonder she did as she said she would do. He essentially proved her convoluted theories, about him, correct_. _She was so close to graduating too._ He groaned inwardly at that thought. Now he supposed he was back to square one.

* * *

"I **hate** her." Maria groused as she stabbed at the piece of chocolate cake, and swirled the frosting around the plate into a pasty mess. She really didn't have much of an appetite after having to behave around that gross old lady, **and** Ren.

Kyoko sighed. Natsu had left her in the elevator on the way down, but she regretted nothing that was said. In fact, she honestly wished that she'd said infinitely more. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this Maria-chan." She wanted to say that she was sorry that Maria found out that Ren was like Shotaro. _Well, at least she wasn't old enough for him to use her like that, but sadly there are other ways to use people's affections._

Maria glanced at her. "What about you Onee-sama? He made _**you**_ feel bad too."

She gave Maria a small smile. Just like her grandfather, she knew she couldn't lie to her little Imōuto. "I'll be fine Maria-chan, I'm used to it." It hurt a lot more than she thought it would to admit something like that.

"But Onee-sama, I can tell that you really cared about him. I thought he felt the same for you." Maria said with distress.

Kyoko chuckled wryly and shook her head. "Maria-chan, I know your grandfather thinks that one only has to love to be loved in return, but that just isn't the case for me. Tsuruga-san could never have any feelings towards someone like me. I learned long ago not to expect anything. I'm not the type of person that is meant to have anything real like that, so I'll settle for people loving my characters. It's not really so bad. I'll still get to experience love while I'm acting. I just need to make sure that my acting is up to the challenge and try to gain as much as I can as far as being able to act it out and make it convincing for the camera." She thought of the experience insult that Natsu had tossed out in the office in the end, trying to goad Ren and watching him squirm like a rat under a cat's paw.

This was really too depressing. Maria shoved her plate away and stood up. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and began to drag her out of the café. "Onee-sama... I'm putting in a LoveME request. I would like for you to accompany me to Ten's salon for a spa day. We still have time before you have to go to work tonight."

Who was she to deny Maria's request? She certainly was not going to turn down a few hours in the makeup chair of the Makeup Goddess. Not to mention the fact that she always felt better after talking to the small woman anyway. She always seemed to know what to say and how to relax her. Perhaps she could even do her hair and makeup for her concept of Momiji. It was something that needed to be done anyway, so she wouldn't have to spend hours in makeup and wardrobe while they put in the extensions for her hair. She couldn't wear a wig with Momiji like she did with Mio and Setsuka. The part was too active. Yes, she would definitely have to ask or get a few suggestions on where she could go for something like that.

Much to Maria's delight, the visit to Ten was just what the Love Doctor ordered. She was definitely better at putting a patch on a broken heart than her Grandpa. Although, if Kyoko hadn't been Kyoko, she wasn't sure if the spa trip would have worked as effectively as it had, but it did and her Onee-sama had her new look, Ten's phone number, and she looked infinitely more cheery than she had when they'd first got there. Not to mention the fact that she was completely gorgeous. That old hag had nothing on her Onee-sama, and Ren-sama could eat his heart out, because Maria was going to make it her life's mission to see her Onee-sama very loved and very happy. She was _**not**_ unlovable like she believed!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Ugh, this was just awful. Sure, she knew she would have to deal with the current bane of her existence tonight on Yappa Kimagure Rock, but she'd firmly believed that it would be under the guise of a very large chicken. No, things couldn't be **that** easy, of course not. Apparently Bo's costume had been destroyed by the cleaning service and it would be several weeks before they were able to acquisition a new one. So, here she was in a dressing room, being prepared for the show as a guest co-host to the boys. Thankfully, Ten-san had done a perfect job on her earlier that day and there was very little to do to get prepared. The only thing she needed to do was change clothes to something a bit more casual.

Hikaru Ishibashi nearly passed out when he saw her walk out from the dressing room. Even though she was wearing low-rise, skinny jeans, a cropped graphic t-shirt with a picture of Bo on it, a pair of wedge-heeled, leopard-print, high-top sneakers, and a pair of red, fingerless, lace gloves. She looked like a goddess to him. Her hair was in a single, long, ponytail that had been laced with gold ribbon and flowing down her back. _Her belly-button is pierced?_ (Something she'd done during her time as Setsuka.) He drooled inwardly, as he watched the little fairy belly button ring sparkle under the fluorescent lighting backstage. _God! She's got curves! She looks gorgeous._

Without even thinking about it, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the conference room, where they always met before the show, and he was _**not**_ going to let go. Not even when they were called to go on stage that night. Not with the guest that was on. He may be self-conscious about his height, but this was one little treasure he was not going to allow to be taken from him.

* * *

_{"Good evening and welcome to **Yappa Kimagure Rock**! Tonight we have so much in store for our studio audience. Sadly, our friend Bo won't be able to join us. He was in a horrible accident with a feather plucker, but we have a good friend of his helping us out tonight." Hikaru held up his hand that was holding Kyoko's. "Everyone give a warm welcome for Kyouko-chan!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing her eyes to go wide and her skin to flush beautifully, as everyone in the audience screamed with glee. _

_Shinichi and Yuusei just stared at Hikaru in shock. It was the boldest he'd ever been. Well, they could actually guess why, considering who their guest was.} _

Lory's eyes went wide and a big smirk crossed his lips. This he did not expect when he'd decided to sabotage the Bo costume. It would appear that Hikaru-kun had his own plans for the show. It was always delightful to see a young man stake a claim. If Kuon wasn't going to do it, he supposed that Ishibashi-kun was a very good candidate. Although, he wasn't too certain if the boy would actually be able to handle her. She had the potential to eat someone with his personality alive.

_**~xoxo~**_

_A friend of Bo's?_ He questioned internally, remembering everything that was discussed with the chicken. No wonder she hated him. If Bo actually told her what he'd said about being in love, without knowing exactly who, she would no doubt believe that he was a first class playboy. Especially after this Kana thing. _What a mess._ What made things even worse was the fact that Hikaru actually knew her well enough to kiss her cheek on national television. _What was that all about? Are they dating or is he just staking his claim? _Either way, he knew that this was _**not**_ going to be an easy show. Especially since she had no intention of helping out with that reporter.

He knew what he had originally planned before he saw her walk through that curtain with Hikaru, when he was waiting backstage. He had intended on explaining the situation. That he'd gone out with Kijima and Kusunoki-san caught him off guard, claiming to him it was her _"White Day gift"_, but how was he supposed to do that now after everything that had been said, and had happened earlier in the day? He honestly didn't even want to know what her reaction was going to be once that lame excuse flew out of his mouth. Would she scoff at him? Would she tell the world how much of a playboy he was? How he had told Bo he was in love with a girl in high school, but he was going around randomly kissing, and flirting with other women? Would Hikaru decide to call him out in some kind of pissing contest if he said anything about it to Kyoko?

He and Kana had made it through most of the interview without being bombarded by the questions or the malice he'd expected. He had to admit, Kyoko would make a wonderful talk show hostess. She was a natural. Irritatingly enough, Hikaru had been so smitten through the entire thing, that she had actually taken over. It was obvious the guy had it bad for her. He'd even been reprimanded by the producer for it during the break; although, it seemed as though the producer really didn't like her at all, which also irritated Kuon. Then... out of the blue, she slammed into him with it, very sweetly. It was all a haze. She was pulling him by his strings like a puppet. It had never happened to him before in an interview situation. Had she not known anything that was discussed between him and Bo before, she and the world did now. She'd pulled everything right out of him like an expert. Nice and smoothly.

Lory was holding his sides in laughter. Yashiro was completely stunned. Kusunoki-san was in a huff because she was being exposed by Ren and that little bitch that called her a cougar earlier in the day, and the producer was practically salivating at all the money they'd be making from this show because of Kyoko-chan. She had cracked the uncrackable Tsuruga, and she had ripped the innocence mask off of a predator and sent her huffing off the stage, showing her true colors. The woman had been called out on all of the claims that had been made in her favor. She had no idea how to cook, she had someone do it for her. Kyoko had exposed her by discussing cooking methods, recipes and certain basic ingredients with her that even Ren, and most others were familiar with. She admittedly hired a maid service, she'd never washed a dish in her life or done a single stitch of laundry. She'd slipped and mentioned that she wasn't fond of children. Well, just about everything that everyone thought she was, she wasn't and Kyoko-chan had politely poured it all out on that stage for the world to see or it should be said that Kana poured it out accidentally for Kyoko-chan. It was almost comparable to being trapped in a spider's web.

Kyoko had enchanted the audience and the sponsors wanted her on again. Having Bo was good for the show, but she had just sent the ratings soaring into the heavens, they would discover very soon after. She and Hikaru had pulled in the viewers like a modern day Sonny & Cher Show, and Tano-san was itching to capitalize on it. Hell, he was even willing to work around her filming schedule and give her a raise to do it. The girl was a gem and a natural. He'd never expected her to be able to do what she'd done. He almost regretted a little bit that she really hadn't been turned loose on Fuwa-san without the suit. Well, we all know how that would have turned out if he had. Kyoko wouldn't be sitting next to Hikaru, joking around, and elevating Yappa Kimagure Rock in the variety show circuit.

What stunned the viewers, Bridge Rock, Lory, Kanae, Maria, Chiori, Ren, Tano-san, and everyone else watching, is when Hikaru invited Kyoko to sing the closing theme song with him that night. She had the voice of an angel, not the strangled cat as she had always been told by a jealous childhood friend. Hikaru knew because he'd heard her singing in one of the frequently used studios in the music section, as she cleaned. Bo would not make it out of his coma. Life support had been pulled by Producer Tano-san, and Bo was circling the drain, missing feathers and all. The Immortal Butterfly would be taking his place_ with a raise_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The thing about Kuon Hizuri when it comes to Kyoko, is the fact that he honestly doesn't really think of other women. Even if he has worked with several teen-aged girls in the past, the only one that he is actually aware of is her. So, when he was practically accosted by almost every teen girl he'd ever worked with, everywhere he went, he was genuinely shocked. He had truly believed that Kyoko was the only one, since she was the only one he'd noticed. Needless to say, Yashiro-san was in a tizzy over the unwanted attention of his former and current co-stars and well... there were certain others that weren't really that surprised.

* * *

For fully exposing Kana _Nee-san (thought with a sarcastic lilt)_, Kyoko thought for certain she'd be the most hated female in entertainment the next day. That was not the case by any stretch of the imagination. The men she worked with and quite a few she didn't, congratulated her on the exposure and it even seemed as though they were thankful. The females came out and said it clearly, informed her that she did the young women of Japan a huge service for ridding them of that kind of deceitful competition. She'd given them hope with the knowledge that a man like Ren could be completely smitten with a girl that wasn't old enough to be his mother. _(Their words, not Maria's or Kyoko's.)_

After relaxing and letting her guard down over the matter, she was then bombarded with the question of her relationship with Hikaru-kun, because they just made the absolutely cutest couple. Honestly? She really didn't know what had gotten into him. He was behaving just like Ren did with her. Her answer to the question was that they were just friends or Senpai and Kohai, just like her and Ren. Well, that's exactly how she'd worded it.

Her co-stars just looked at her dumbly. "Just like you and Tsuruga-san?" asked the girl that had been talking about her ex-boyfriend when she'd first started working on Sacred Lotus.

Kyoko just looked at her innocently and a little confused, then nodded. "Well, I don't think Ishibashi-san is as much of a playboy as Tsuruga-san is." She grumbled. "But well yes, Tsuruga-san always does those things to embarrass me. I'm sure Hikaru-san was just teasing."

_Could this girl be any more clueless?_ "Kyoko-san! Men don't do that to women they only want to tease! Most men don't even do that in front of other people, much less on national television. They only do that to women they actually like."

She shook her head. "No, Tsuruga-san actually doesn't like me at all, and Hikaru-san and the guys only see me as a little sister. I'm not nearly as pretty as you guys. They would never see me that way. Besides, I'm not even their type."

"_Wow... She really thinks that."_ Her friend whispered to her as they watched a clueless Kyoko walk away from them to the dressing room to prepare for rehearsal. That wouldn't be the only time that they'd witnessed Kyoko's cluelessness throughout the filming of Sacred Lotus. There would be many times that Hiromune Koga would flirt with her and fall flat, with her thinking that he was just teasing her. There would be many head-shakes, hand-signals in attempts to warn the man to stop, to protect his ego from the inevitable crushing defeat, but it was completely fruitless. The men would try and they would fail entertainingly spectacularly. There would be days when they would completely allow things to go on, simply for the entertainment value alone. To watch an arrogant guy like that, experience soul-crushing defeat, was exquisite.

* * *

The plan was genius, according to Lory. Kotonami-san needed practice with her English, and Kyoko needed to know that she was more valuable to people than she believed. However, from her reactions to this gigantic mess and now that she was on Kana Kusunoki's radar, he felt that a disguise would be the safest bet to give her the time she needed when not filming. Why not have Kotonami-san be her English persona's escort/translator? It would give Kyoko the recovery time she needed with her best friend and it would give Kanae the practice she needed for her next film.

The plan was to have Kyoko be at her side when she had spare time. Just as Cain did with Setsuka, Kyoko would only speak to Kanae in English. Lory had the, once again, brilliant idea to disguise her. Although, Kyoko wasn't too thrilled about the actual disguise once she saw the familiar platinum-blonde wig with pink highlights, and the well-known leather attire that she never believed she would don again.

"Muse-sama, wouldn't Setsu be a little out of place without her brother?" She asked a little quietly and heartbroken.

Ten smiled softly. "Kyoko-chan, Setsuka is a big girl and doesn't need her brother at her side... Does she?"

Kyoko could feel an angered Setsuka lurking beneath her skin. The anger wasn't for anyone but her brother Cain. Photos of Ren and Kana floated in her memory. His admission of what he'd talked to Bo about, and all of the comments from practically every teen and near-teen female she knew, reminded her of what he'd mentioned about love-bites and experience that night he'd pinned her to the bed.

Setsuka smirked as she plopped her shapely ass into the styling chair. _**"Do what you need to Ten."**_ She glanced at the small woman. _**"I doubt Nii-san would even care anyway."**_ She said with a small sigh and a somewhat defeated look.

Ten patted her on the shoulder. _**"Well, we just won't think about such things. If he does have issues, he can take them up with Darling."**_

Setsuka looked up at Ten's reflection in the mirror. _**"So, what exactly will I be doing?"**_

"_**You're job will be, just being yourself. Miss Kotonami will be your translator. You're curious about working in Japan, so she will show you around and introduce you to people."**_ Ten explained.

Setsu sighed tiredly, then pouted. _**"Do I have to be nice?"**_

Ten laughed. _**"Use your best judgment. If you don't want to be nice to someone, then don't... but remember, you don't want to make unnecessary enemies or cause too much trouble."**_ She warned.

"_**Fine... I'll try to be a good girl."**_ She stuck out her tongue and giggled.

* * *

Kanae was stunned to silence for a moment. If Lory Takarada hadn't mentioned the true identity of Setsuka Heel, she would have absolutely believed that the woman walking with her to the LoveME Section was a stone cold fox that didn't care what anyone thought of her. The way she carried herself, the way she moved, the way she dressed, screamed **"NOT KYOKO"**. It made her positively green with envy, and proud as hell of her best friend.

Her low-waist black leather pants, looked like they were painted on, enhancing her long, lean legs and every curve she'd never noticed on her best friend. Not even she could stop staring at her friend's perfectly shaped, pert ass and **that** bothered her. Then there was the black, ripped t-shirt, with skulls on it that displayed her perfectly toned midriff, and if one tried really hard they could see the lower part of her bra. Had she not been wearing a black leather bra under it, she was sure that Kyoko would have been nicked for indecent exposure. Finally there were the platform motorcycle boots. As if all of this wasn't eye-catching enough, there were silver studs, buckles, and chains everywhere. Her makeup wasn't the usually subtle style she was known for. This version of Kyoko was fully made up. Perfectly pink, matte lipstick, dark, smoky eye shadow, false lashes that looked amazing, and piercings galore. _My god, her lip has snake-bite piercings, her belly-button is pierced with a skull that has little ruby eyes, her nose has a tiny piercing I've never noticed, and her ears are pierced up the lobes. How have I not noticed this stuff?_ She blushed a little when the girl stuck out her pierced tongue at one of the new talents trying to flirt with her. She felt a terrible for not noticing these small details, that seemed very big now.

Her leather, fingerless gloved hand reached up and lowered her aviator style sunglasses. _**"Is there something wrong Kanae?" **_Flashing those convincing baby-blues at her, with a sexy smirk.

Kanae shook her head and sighed. _**"Mo, nothing. You want to go to lunch Setsu?"**_

"_**I suppose I could go for something a little light. Sashimi or a salad maybe. Something we can share. Nothing too heavy."**_ She answered staring down the hall.

This truly was a completely different Kyoko from the one that she'd known all this time in the LoveME Section. She honestly expected to endure one of those calorie bombs she usually grabbed for lunch. _**"Okay, I know a place up the street we can hit. We can plan our day there."**_ Kanae told her, walking into the LoveME Section to grab her purse.

"S-Setsu? What are you doing here?" A surprised familiar voice asked as she stood languidly in the doorway.

Kanae nearly panicked. "Excuse me Tsuruga-san. I'm escorting a potential talent today. Do you know Heel-san?" She glanced at Kyoko to find a very relaxed best-friend, that honestly seemed like a completely different person, that didn't know the man that had just stood up from the sofa he was sitting on. _**"Setsu? Do you know him?"**_

Before Ren could say anything, Kyoko answered. _**"Never met him in my life."**_

Technically it wasn't a lie and Ren knew it. He'd never met Setsuka Heel as Ren Tsuruga. He felt that jab, and it hurt. He was definitely regretting ever associating with Kusunoki, and not clearing the situation up immediately. "I suppose that's true..." He mumbled staring at the floor.

"Was there something you needed, Tsuruga-san? As you can see, the LoveME Section is a bit deserted today, and I already have an assignment." She informed him a fighting back her irritation.

"Well... I just had something I wanted to discuss with Kyoko." He glanced up at Setsu again, hoping for some kind of reaction. _Nothing._

Kanae raised a brow. "Well she's out. She has other duties today."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" He really hated this little game, but there was obviously something going on, because she wouldn't be Setsuka Heel without Lory's knowledge.

"I have no idea. If you'll excuse us, I have things to do today." She told him icily.

_**"Come on Setsu, let's grab lunch."**_ Kanae told her slamming her locker door and leaving Ren without saying goodbye.

Ren watched as Kanae followed the dangerous looking little female out, and sighed. "This is going to be more difficult that I thought." He groaned while raking his fingers through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

It had been a week since Ren met Setsuka Heel, and a little over a week since that interview. Granted, he was searching for moments when she was Kyoko, which were few and far between. He needed to let her know that she was that ever elusive High School girl he had mentioned to Bo and to her during the interview. He needed to get to her before she left for another episode of Kimagure Rock, before Hikaru Ishibashi was able to make an even bigger impression on her than he had that fateful night.

It's not like she was avoiding him. Honestly, she wasn't. It was the workings of a certain little girl that was still very irritated with him. She was protecting her Onee-sama from someone that was chasing her, when he already had a girl that he liked. It wasn't right of him to behave that way, and she knew it would only end up tearing Onee-sama's heart into shreds. However, she wasn't giving Kyoko to Hikaru either. After Ren's little incident, Maria decided that she had yet to meet a man good enough for her Onee-sama/best friend/influential female in her life. If her father were in Japan, she would have most certainly had them together by now. What Maria wants... Maria gets, even her grandfather knew that.

Now although he had work, he decided to play a little hooky without Yashiro's knowledge. A little overkill on some modeling shots, his general aura was a little too intense and his partner was sent home for the day. A fib to the director of his current drama, and he was reassured and allowed to leave early because his scenes were way ahead of where they needed to be. So, one would actually find him waiting outside the studio for Sacred Lotus, waiting for Yukihito to make a quick trip back to the office while Kyoko was in rehearsal.

_Aaaannnddd there he is..._ He thought sneakily as he watched his manager walk across the parking lot to his car. He took in a deep breath to steel his resolve, and picked up the incredibly large bouquet of red and white roses with orchids and everything fairy that he could think of when having it made. Unbelievably, his hands were actually shaking, and he felt like his knees were made of gelatin. Yes, it was fear. A type of fear that he'd only felt around her whenever he had the impulse to break down and tell her _**everything**_.

"I have to do this. If I don't... I'll lose her completely." He took another deep breath, and began his true journey into manhood. _No more lies... No more hiding... No more standing on the sidelines and watching everyone else make their claim on her... I will do this today, regardless the outcome_. He thought to himself as he searched for the studio where they were rehearsing. He thought he'd heard Yukihito mention something to her over the phone when he was with him. Now if he could only find the right one without attracting the attention that he usually did, that would be great. Another thing that would be absolutely splendid, would be that Maria wasn't there to prevent him from doing what he thought needed to be done. Hopefully the gods were at least a little on his side that moment, because frankly he was getting exhausted fighting against them lately.

"Do you really want to bring that kind of attention to her like that?" A familiar sinister voice lilted.

Ren looked down at the little sprite that he had known for practically her entire life. "Maria-chan, I..." He started, but felt a strange sensation race up his spine that made his heart drop into his bowels.

"Yes, yes... I know Tsuruga-san... You wanted to explain everything. Tell her that it was all a lie, a setup, that all those women that came forward meant nothing to you... Right?" She lectured with a maturity that he didn't realize she had. All this time he had only seen the little girl. Wasn't that the same problem that he had with Kyoko? Not really seeing her completely for who she had become, instead of the little girl she was in the past. It was a mistake that many were making with the pair, not seeing them for what and who they really were deep down.

Kuon grimaced a little. He had taken his position in this little one's heart for granted and now he was paying for that. To see the anger and disappointment in her eyes was heartbreaking. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Maria-chan... I am so sorry." He was interrupted by the scream of a terrified individual. He honestly couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, it sounded so similar. Then he noticed the sinister smile and the glint in the little girl's eyes. He honestly didn't know what to say when he saw Hiromune Koga racing out of his dressing room like Satan himself was after him, pale as a ghost, screaming "SPIDER!".

"Maria-chan!" A familiar female voice called out in frustration. "What did I tell you about that?" Kyoko scolded, not caring that Ren was present. "You cannot do such things to the people I have to work with."

"But Onee-sama..." She held up her cellphone opened to her _**ChirpIt**_ account. "He put your picture up without your permission and look here... This is what he wrote!" She pointed out Koga's Chirps. One was a picture of Kyoko in her Momiji costume, Chirped with: _**Would love to climb those mountains and explore those valleys**_.

Kyoko groaned audibly. "_Pervert_." She grumbled. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you put Gertrude in danger, Maria-chan. She sighed and glanced at Ren, finally noticing the huge flower arrangement he was carrying. _Why today?_ She groaned inwardly. She sighed out, showing her irritation at the situation. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-sama... Morizumi-san isn't here today. I'm sure her uncle would be more than happy to assist you." She bowed politely and dragged Maria off to retrieve her **very** large spider, that was curiously exploring every facet of Hiromune Koga's dressing room.

Once again, he was on the receiving end of Maria's _"You aren't good enough for my Onee-sama"_ gestures. Very discouraging to say the least. Now he knew exactly how all those women that tried to hang on him felt.

* * *

Kuon was agonizing on how he had to sneak into her dressing room, write another message for the flowers, then leave while trying not to be seen. _No wonder she was acting like that._ He thought, remembering how Kimiko Morizumi behaved on the set of Purple Down II. He winced when he thought about it. If she had met the girl, and Bo had said something to her about her being four years younger than him, then it was likely that she believed that Morizumi-san was indeed that girl, and that was why she had instructed him to go talk to the director instead.

He sat on his sofa with a glass of bourbon, and groaned out. "If Maria's using her tarantulas... Kyoko must have some serious suitors after her." He put his thoughts to voice. "She'd only done that twice with the women that were chasing after me." At the time he'd thought is was cute, but now... not so much. The shoe was on the other foot and he needed to figure out a way to get past the little hellion, not to mention the Ice Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Gorgeous long legs; perfect tight ass, covered in leather; tiny waist, decorated with a belly-button ring; long, beautiful, silky blonde hair with pink highlights. Her breasts may not have been as insanely large as he liked them, but she definitely knew how to work with what she had. _I wouldn't mind having someone like her on my arm._ He smirked at the dirty little thoughts running through his mind. Yes, Sho Fuwa was indubitably easily distracted. He had initially come to find Kyoko to maybe tease her a little about all the crap going around about her senpai and his love-life. Just to see that look on her face that she used to give him when the flavor of his week wasn't her, it would make his day.

Honestly, he really didn't know why he found it so entertaining to pick on her like that. One could say that it was the little bully in him, that itched for it. She'd stopped crying around him when she was six years old, and something inside him made him want to see that. Made him want to be there when her mask cracked, and she poured out her real feelings. It was the very reason why he didn't mind her hating him so much. At least it was an emotion, instead of her just turning off and walking away from him. He honestly didn't know what he would do if she ever truly did that, like she used to do to the bullies at school, when they were younger. Like she did when her mother denied her existence, on television, to the world.

Well, no better time than the present. He might as well kill two birds with one stone. Find out who the _**Rock Goddess**_ was, and find out where Kyoko was, from the one she usually hung out with. _What was her name? M__ō__ko-san? Who the hell names their kid that? _He snorted inwardly, approaching the pair of beauties, just outside the tall building where they worked.

"Hello ladies..." The blonde glanced at him as if he were just a minor annoyance then continued to talk to the dark-haired beauty. _Just my type._ He thought about both girls. "What are two sublime creatures like yourselves doing on this beautiful day?"

Setsuka rolled her eyes, and Kanae whispered. _**"Let me take care of this one."**_ She smirked.

"_**Have fun Kanae."**_ He heard the blonde say with a sweet, smooth, sexy, relaxed voice; although, he really didn't understand what the bombshell had said. He wasn't actually very fluent in English just yet. Shoko had been forcing him to take classes and he was only as far as a couple of months would take him. Well, he definitely saw a reason to pay more attention in class now, maybe even do a little homework.

As the cute blonde, with the long legs, dressed in leather hot-pants, a black leather and red lace corset, over the knee, stacked heel, platform boots, more piercings than he could count in his distraction, and beautiful pale-blue eyes, who was examining her black fingernails in boredom, he watched the raven-haired beauty walk up to him or was she prowling? He really couldn't tell, but she looked sexy as hell.

"Mo, what do you want Fuwa?" Kanae spit out. She wasn't sure if Kyoko's hatred for this jerk put the bad taste in her mouth or if it was actually something about him that made her stomach push the bile up.

"Easy Mōko..." He said smoothly, thinking that saying her _given name_ would throw her off. However, her eyes lit with a disturbing fire in them. It truly had him a little worried. He'd only ever dealt with one girl that hated him so intensely.

"It is Kotonami-_**sama**_ to you Fuwa. What do you want?" She snarled. Only Kyoko was ever allowed to call her that ridiculous nickname and get away with it without losing teeth.

Setsuka appeared relaxed, but honestly she was really chomping at the bit to smack him around a little. All she needed was a small opening, then she could cut loose.

"I'm looking for Kyoko. No one will tell me where she is." He tried to make it sound as if he were actually concerned instead of looking to get his weekly dose of her venom.

"Get lost, Fuwa. Even if I did know where she was, I wouldn't tell you." She smirked, then flounced to Setsuka.

Setsu pushed off from the wall where she'd been leaning, and glanced back at the moron. _**"So, what did S**__**wiss**__** cheese for brains want?"**_

Kanae laughed with a snort that caught Sho's attention. He furrowed his brow. "What did she just say?" He called out to the pair.

Kanae smirked. "She wanted to know what _Swiss_ _cheese for brains_ wanted."

He stood there stunned. This chick didn't even know him! How dare she? He quickly strode up behind them as they were walking away from him down the sidewalk, with all the world to see. To the observer, it appeared as though Sho Fuwa was stalking two females that certainly didn't appreciate his attentions. The witnesses watched as he grabbed the blonde and tried to turn her to face him, roughly. They were shocked when she took his hand from her shoulder, twisted slightly, and placed him not-so-gently on the sidewalk in front on her. It was comical to see such a petite little beauty hold down a guy larger than her with her booted foot on his chest.

"_**Don't y**__**a**__** eva put ya 'ands on me **__**agin, **__**ya bloody wanka. 'less ya wanna end up singin' like a **__**lit'l **__**girl."**_ She cocked her head with her hand on her hip, and told him in a thick relaxed British accent, actually shocking Kanae. She honestly didn't expect that. Her best friend actually sounded completely authentic.

Sho lay there staring up at the angry, yet languid female, wondering what the hell she was saying and not really trying to get up. Well, he was mostly trying to figure out if she was wearing undies or not, her shorts were really tight and he had a bird's-eye view. However, they were just tight enough that his efforts were completely fruitless.

Kanae walked up to the pair, grabbed Setsu and nudged Fuwa in the side with the toe of her shoe. "Pervert… If you bother Setsuka again… she'll kick your ass. That's what she said, just in case you were wondering before trying to look up her shorts."

Sho blushed more fiercely than any other time in his life, and groaned. _Well, at least I got her name._ He thought as he watched the pair leave. _So, she's probably from England, her name is Setsuka, she definitely caught me off guard, and she knows Kyoko's friend. I will have to remember not to call the Ice Queen, Mōko-san._ He winced a little as he arose from his position on the sidewalk and rubbed the stamp-like mark on his chest, that Setsu's boot left with her heel.

"Hey Shoko, I need you to find out who this actress is… or model… Yeah, she's hot enough to be a model. Her name is Setsuka, she's blonde, wears lots of leather and jewelry, and she's a foreigner… I think English." He smirked into the phone as he walked to back to the location where he'd left his driver after giving him the slip.

Aki Shoko sighed in frustration. "Sho, don't you have a concert series to worry about right now?"

"Come on Shoko-san, please?" He whined into the phone.

Shoko groaned. "Fine, but this is the last time until you have everything straightened out with the producers. You still haven't turned in the song list."

"Alright, alright… Fine, I'll get it done tonight. Stop nagging." He groused before ending the call.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Aki Shoko stared at her phone and the little bit she'd been able to glean about the interesting female that had caught Sho's attention. She had no idea how. She didn't think that he actually hung around those types of people or ran in those circles. The thing that worried her most was what she was able to find on _**FaceSpace**_. Apparently Taira Murasame had worked with the young woman's brother on a movie. This girl was definitely dangerous if her brother was present. It was implied that they had an unusual relationship, and Taira said that the girl herself was just as violent as her brother, if not more. _Ah, __Her brother's been seen at __LME… S__ho__ must have seen her when he was pestering Kyoko-chan_.

"Hmm..." She felt as Sho's arms draped over her shoulders. "Setsuka Heel, hmm? Good job Shoko-san. That is definitely her." He pulled out his phone and began an internet search on the girl, and the only thing he could find was her stupid actor brother. There is no way anyone that violent would be allowed to act in a movie. He scrolled through all the images that had been tagged with Cain Heel's name, and came across one with Setsuka wrapped in the large man's arms, like a lover. "There is no way that is her brother. Gotta be some kind of act. Sisters and brothers don't act like that, unless..." He blushed fiercely once again at the perverse thoughts running through his mind.

"It doesn't matter, Sho. You have work to do, and you don't have time to go searching all over Tokyo for some foreign girl. Besides, her brother doesn't seem like the type to let you near her." Shoko warned.

"Well, it doesn't seem like he's here with her, and I don't really need to look far. I met her at LME with one of Kyoko's friends. She shouldn't be hard to find again." He smirked mischievously.

_I knew it!_ Shoko just groaned. _Here we go again. As if stalking Kyoko-chan isn't enough for him, he has to find one that's even more dangerous to his career and h__ealth__._ She groaned inaudibly. From what she'd read on the siblings, Sho would not come out unscathed if he decided to chase after this one like he did Kyoko. Her brother would most likely beat him into a fine paste. "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you." She singsonged as she walked away.

"Psht… Whatever..." He commented absently as he flicked through the photos of the little vixen.

* * *

It was quite perplexing, she hadn't seen her Onee-sama in days, and now there was this scary, dark man silently skulking around the building looking for his sister. To top it all off, she was now standing in front of Bastard #1, as her Onee-sama referred to him as, pretending to be nice so she could find out why he was there.

"I'm here to speak with Kyoko." He calmly answered the receptionist.

"I'm very sorry sir, but we have three Kyoko's that are represented by LME. You'll have to be more specific." She informed him.

"Hello..." Maria greeted innocently, and watched as the receptionist clammed up and paled at the sight of her.

"Takarada-chan?" The poor woman sputtered out. "Is there something you need?"

"No thank you Rena-san." She answered politely, and the woman's inner alarms were going off. She'd seen this form of Maria before, with the women that came to speak to Tsuruga-san. Maria turned to Sho. "Which Kyoko are you waiting to see?" She asked innocently, as she gently stroked the little purse at her side.

"Hmm, the one that wears that pink uniform all the time." He answered unaware of the danger. "Do you know where she is?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Of course I know where to find Onee-sama." She chirped, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her to the elevator. "She's working in basement Level B-2 today. Would you like to talk to her?"

_Wow, this was easier than I thought._ He smirked. "Thank you. What was your name again?"

"You can call me Maria-chan." She told him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she pressed the button for the proper floor. The floor leading to her grandfather's reptile menagerie. The very floor that resembled one of the deepest, darkest, dankest caves that could be imagined. The floor where Natsuko-chan and all of her friends stayed when not at home. A somewhat natural habitat that was created to make them feel more at home, that included a simulated cave, a small underground lake, snakes, bats, and lots of unusual insects, illuminated with black warming lights, and small spots in certain areas that would imitate a nice sunny day peering through holes in the top.

He felt a strong shove in his lower back, as he stumbled forward into the darkness and out of the elevator. "Say hi to Natsuko-chan for me." Maria called out as he watched the elevator doors close and the initial darkness envelop him.

* * *

Kanae's eyes went wide when she watched the darkly dressed male sneak up behind her best friend, in disguise, and gently blow on her neck.

Kyoko shivered inwardly, but kept the façade of Setsuka.

"_**Hey beautiful… Like the new look, but the older one is much better."**_ He whispered in her ear.

She sighed out and turned to him. _**"What do you want P**__**uppy**__**?"**_ She asked calmly. She honestly didn't want to deal with men anymore.

He smiled softly, and stroked her cheek, surprising her. _**"I just wanted to make sure you were okay… with everything going on."**_

She looked at him in shock, and groaned a little. _**"I'm fine, Reino. Why would you worry about someone like me anyway?" **_

His hand traveled from her cheek to her arm, and gently stroked her._** "I already told you before… I like you." **_He smirked a little as he watched her porcelain skin flush.

She sighed out quietly, while staring at the ground._** "I'll be okay… I guess. It was expected. **__**I really should have known better." **_She honestly didn't know why she was even answering his questions. Perhaps she was just giving up. She really didn't think he was serious anyway, so what harm would it do?

He gently guided her face to meet his. _**"No… You deserve a man's full attention. Those that can't see what I see, are not worthy of your heart, **__**L**__**ittle Red**__**."**_ He whispered closely to her ear while placing a small bit of paper in her hand. He lightly kissed her temple as he pulled away. _**"I'll see you later." **_He waved with a sneaky smile.

"_**Mo…**__** What was that all about?"**_ Kanae asked in confusion, as Kyoko stood there frozen._** "Is he your boyfriend or something?" **_

Kyoko shook her head. _**"No… but..." **_

"_**But what?"**_ Kanae asked in frustration as they walked to their next destination.

Kyoko groaned a little. _**"I think he wants to be. He told me around Vain Day that he liked me."**_

"_**So what are you going to do?"**_ Kanae asked as they walked.

Kyoko sighed._** "I don't know… I"**_

"_**No! Don't you start with that stuff again, where you say you aren't good enough for someone to feel that way about you. Fuwa is a jerk and a bully. You should never take what he told you to heart. This one went out of his way to find you, and make sure you were okay. That means something Kyoko. He wasn't even intimidated by your friends. **__**Just in case you weren't aware, your Senpai is the same.**__**"**_ Kanae scolded.

"_**What should I do?" **_Kyoko whined a little.

From there, the pair went about their scheduled day as Kanae and Setsuka, occasionally discussing Kyoko's love-life problems when time allowed. By the end of the day, Kanae was filled in on everything Ren, the story of her and Sho in detail, and finally the strange singer, Reino.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

"_**Mo, I don't know why you don't tell me things like this! Don't you think something like that is very important! If I'd known, he wouldn't have been allowed to come near you, you dope! **__**You need to stop thinking that guys doing things like that is just them teasing you or picking on you! Stuff like that is actual sexual harassment, and what b**__**astard**__** #1 did to you on Valentine's Day could be considered sexual assault! That actor's rule of heart thing? That's bullshit! There is no such thing! Is there anything else like this that you haven't told me?"**_ Kanae scolded, really concerned about all of the things that Kyoko had told her about the men in her life. These men were acting like hungry dogs, fighting over a piece of meat. _**"Things like that are NOT okay! You need to put your foot down or you're going to have some serious problems with your reputation. What if a paparazzi took pictures of any of that? You know what the LoveMon would do? He would make you date whomever you were caught with to stop the bad rumors. Do you want to be force**__**d**__** to date Fuwa or that Vie Ghoul weirdo?" **_She wasn't about to mention dating Tsuruga or Kyoko would shut down and freak out. She wanted her friend to actually listen to the message, that someone obviously never taught her when she was younger, about men. This was not medieval times where men took what they wanted, and women wore chastity belts to prevent them from taking it.

Kyoko groaned into her phone. _**"I'm sorry **__**Mōko.**__** I really didn't think it was that important, and I didn't want to bother you with my personal problems." **_

"_**OH… MY… GOD… KYOKO! That's what a best friend is for! Do you not think I'm your best friend?" **_Kanae bellowed.

"_**NO! No, no! Of course you are!" **_Kyoko answered hastily.

"_**Good, then if something like this happens again… you tell me, and we'll figure out how to ruin anyone that tries to hurt you like that. Got it?"**_ Kanae finished in a motherly tone.

Kyoko smiled into the phone. _**"Thank you, Best Friend. I don't know what I would do without you." **_

Kanae smirked. _**"Probably be walking around with your head in the clouds, allowing every man around you **__**to **__**take advantage."**_

* * *

He wasn't sure how long his was sitting in that little corner, where there was the least amount of slithering creatures and creepy-crawlies. Not once did it cross his mind to call Shoko, the police, Kyoko, or someone. The only thing he thought of doing, was using the flashlight app on his phone, and that was at least four or five hours ago. Now he was sitting in the dark, due to the fact the charge on his phone died, listening to the slithering, scraping sounds caused by scales against rock or floor, and the sounds of nature.

How long again? His phone was dead and he'd charged it the night before, so he figured at least four or five hours with the app on. Suddenly, he heard the elevator open down the hall. "Hey! Is anyone there?" He called out, not caring if he sounded desperate.

The black lights and warming lights flipped over on their timer and illuminated the cavern. "Who's there?!" He heard a strong male voice ask.

"Um… It's me Sho Fuwa… I was supposed to meet Kyoko here. A little girl brought me here and said she was working on this floor!" He answered hastily. "Can you help me out of here."

Lory Takarada groaned. "Maria..." He mumbled. "Follow the small red lights on the floor, and drag your feet so you don't step on one of my babies." He commanded.

Minutes later, one would find the bottled blond in the eccentric mogul's office. "Care to explain to me your reason for being here in the first place, Fuwa-kun? If I remember correctly, after the photos were discussed with your agency, you were ordered not to visit her again at home or work. You were supposed to let your manager take care of anything on the business side of things."

"I wasn't here for business. I just needed to talk to Kyoko about something." He ground out. Why was he the one sitting in this office?

Lory shook his head. "No Fuwa-kun, Mogami-kun is off limits. Your little stunt last time was barely caught. It may not look bad for your reputation, but Mogami-kun is just starting out and there is nothing in the press about you two dating, and I seriously doubt she would want a press conference announcing such a thing."

Sho furrowed his brow and scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I have every right to talk to my childhood friend that my parents raised." He huffed.

Lory cocked a brow. "No son, you do not. I am fully aware of the relationship that you have with Mogami-kun, and if you are found in this building again, I will most certainly have a restraining order filed against you. Am I understood?"

"You can't do something like that! I've never done anything to her that would allow something like that." He huffed petulantly.

Lory smirked as he pulled out a large pink folder, and began spreading photos out. In front of him was a still of him grabbing Bo's chest, a photo of him forcing himself on her during Dark Moon that someone from the cast or crew took, a picture of him holding her against her will in the parking garage by her wrists, another of him taking the handcuffs off of her as they got out of his car, and finally the photo of him in the alley behind the Darumaya kissing her. "Never, huh? Then who is this? Your doppelganger?" Lory watched the young man sputter in silence, then sighed. "Young man, know this… If you cause any more trouble for Mogami-kun… I will make sure that she comes out of it as pure as the driven snow, and you will look like a sex offender. If you choose to harass my talent again… I will ruin you and your irresponsible manager. Take that into consideration before you make any more poor decisions. Am I clear?" Lory growled.

"Crystal, Sir." Sho ground out.

Lory gave him a big smile and picked up his phone. "Yes… Please send her in, thank you." He looked back up at Sho. "I believe your manager is here to pick you up."

After the boy and his very irritated manager left, Lory had one more meeting. It was unusual to hear from this particular individual very often, but he made the time. The man seemed a little off, last time he'd spoken to him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

The first time he met her was at an audition. He had his doubts initially, but she shocked and surprised him in amazing ways. Hell, she shocked everyone. That pink coverall was blinding. The way she could think on her toes and pull herself out of a bind at the drop of a hat was stunning. She seemed a little familiar, but don't they all in the business? The surname on her résumé was vaguely familiar, but didn't bring any _recent_ memories to mind. He needed to research this idea tickling the back of his mind.

The second time he saw her, at least where it didn't involve _**his**_ business, was in the PV of some half-baked arrogant singer he had heard of. He liked to keep track of the careers of the actors and actresses that had their roots in his creations. She was an angel, literally. The hook was baited and he couldn't pull away from watching the girl's career, even if he wanted to. There was something oddly familiar and sublime about her beauty. He never dreamed that the cute little school girl could be Kyouko from LME. It just didn't fit. He felt a little pride in watching that PV. He had given her start to her. He was responsible for giving her that one shot at stardom and she was unwittingly running with it.

The third time was Mio from Dark Moon. He never dreamed that such an innocent, sweet girl, such as Kyouko could pull off a roll like that. Some of the facial expressions seemed familiar, but the part was downright demonic. What had happened in her life experiences that an innocent one could portray something so twisted and jaded, so perfectly? Every time he saw the scarred heiress, it brought a strange pain to his heart. Her portrayal of the character was so convincing and she seemed to be so alive. As if the character actually existed and he was watching a part of her life, but still... the familiar furrow of that beautiful brow.

The next time had been her Natsu, from BoxR. The bored, spoiled, scary, stunningly beautiful, bully that had an extremely strange familiarity about her. She was strong, liberated, and a born leader. It was something that he remembered from a very long time ago. She reminded him of someone almost, but he just couldn't put his finger on why the thoughts were stirring up strange emotions.

He saw her again in the broadcast interview for Dark Moon. She was a stunning goddess, yet still so innocent. She reminded him of old Hollywood Glamour. She was elegant, beautiful, sweet, demure and polite. He watched as Ren Tsuruga glanced at her and the look that boy gave her, pissed him off for some reason. He felt the protective urge to drive to the venue, punch the actor in the face and drag her to safety. Not that he viewed her in a sexual aspect, but he did wonder if she had someone special in her life. Someone like a boyfriend, that thought irritated him. She was a promising talent, it would be a shame if a man ruined her life like that. That must have been what it was. Yes...

Just as the last episode was being aired for BoxR, the announcement for Sacred Lotus, and the promotional photos for it were being released, he saw it. It was Natsu that he saw or was it her? That deeply furrowed brow of concentration, once again. All he had to do is look from one glossy magazine photo on his coffee table and replace the hair of Natsu with the beautiful raven-black hair of Momiji. Only one name entered his mind. Only one face invaded his every thought before he decided to do a more in-depth look into who Kyouko really was. _"Sae-chan."_ He whispered a little distressed.

It took weeks. Many weeks and a personal meeting with the strangest man he'd ever met, Lory Takarada. He finally confirmed her true surname and when he heard it, the young looking director literally fell to his knees from the shock. The name, the face that went with it and the calculated age difference. His heart sank. He felt like an avalanche of boulders had instantly covered him and a wave of thick remorse weighed him down. It was something that had never occurred to him, before that very moment. For 18 years he had walked around blindly, not thinking of the consequences of his youthful urges or his betrayals. For 18 years he had almost forgotten.

Lory looked at him with concern. "Is there something wrong? Did you need Mogami-kun in another of your projects?" Lory asked the last part innocently not realizing the impact of the new information.

Ushio tried to catch his breath and regain his composure. "You say her mother's name is Saena Mogami and she's a lawyer for Viride?" He asked quietly.

Lory nodded. "Yes, is there a problem? I assure you that she's been fully emancipated and that Kyoko-chan is completely capable of choosing her own projects. You've worked with her before, so I don't see her refusing another of your offers." Lory explained.

Ushio took a deep breath. "Can I confide in you something? Something that will never leave this room?" He asked quietly.

Lory nodded and waved Ruto out of the room. "Of course Ushio."

Ushio Kurosaki took in a deep breath and a large swallow of the bourbon that Lory had poured for him. "When I was younger... I was involved in some shady things. I had to. I had student loans. Gambling debts. I was just starting out, trying to get my foot in the door of at least something that would make my future. I met a woman that I fell in love with and I really shouldn't have. I... I used her, regrettably. I loved her more than words can say, but I used her and if I could go back and change it, I would. Because of this, I left her and part of my heart behind." He stared down at the floor. "I... I think I may have left more than just my heart behind. I think I may have done the worst kind of damage possible."

Lory looked at him curiously. "What does this have to do with Mogami-kun?" He asked cautiously.

Ushio sighed and looked up at him in shame. "Her name was Saena Mogami and that was a little over 18 years ago... I-I think that maybe Kyouko-chan is my daughter." He bit his lower lip and stared at the coffee table. He wouldn't go into the intricate details of how Katagiri-san hiring him to steal those discs in order to separate from his firm, and establish his own by the loss of that important case. It wasn't like he could prove it anyway.

Lory pinched his brow and sighed. Certainly he wanted more excitement in his working life and home life as well, but this was... insanely complicated. Lory sighed again. "And? What would you like to do with this? How would you like to proceed? Mogami-kun is not the type of person that forgives very easily when she's been betrayed. She has more trust issues than an abused guard dog and she has never known the love of a parent. If there is proof of your connection to her, how do you plan to proceed? It would have to be a long-term commitment with her. She has been abandoned by her own mother and used by someone close enough to be considered family then tossed aside. It really isn't my place to tell you these things, but it is something that you need to think about carefully before proceeding. It's something that will have to be brought up if there is testing involved. She will want to know why and she will most certainly want to know who. Are you willing to step up to the plate if it turns out that she's your daughter? Are you willing to deal with the fallout from something like this? With your family? With her?"

Ushio lit another cigarette and deeply inhaled. "I want to. I want to know her. I've thought about it quite a bit this past year, the possibilities. What they were when she seemed so familiar to me." He sighed. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure she'll hate me for what happened, if her mother ever said anything about our relationship. As far as my family... I have none. They won't be an issue for me."

Lory shook his head and chuckled wryly. "From what I know of Saena Mogami, I seriously doubt she's even had contact with Kyoko-chan. She emancipated the girl the day I went to ask for permission to sign the girl to my company. She wanted nothing to do with her as long as the name Mogami wasn't involved, even going so far as to deny she had children on national television. It's the reason her surname is a closely guarded LME secret. I have no idea how you were able to get it."

Ushio scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "About that... I kind of asked around and heard a rumor that Tsuruga-kun called her Mogami-san, and she'd put it on her initial application for the Curara CM." He admitted, and a little malice hung on Ren's last name as he said it.

Lory smirked. "Ah... She and Ren do have a bit of an unusual relationship." He shook his head almost sadly.

Ushio narrowed his eyes. "What kind?"

Lory laughed at the reaction. "Not the kind he would like, I assure you. That boy has been in love with her almost from the moment she set foot in LME, and one is more likely to witness the birth of a pterodactyl than see her in a romantic relationship." Lory groaned.

"Got burned pretty badly?" Ushio asked casually, fighting the urge to discover the idiot that hurt his little girl, and make his life a living hell.

Lory shook his head. "That and no one has ever actually shown her love. She doesn't know what to make of it when it happens. The poor boy has done everything except walk up to her with a neon sign on his forehead and shout it at her. Sad, but amusing to watch confident young men fall at her feet like insects to a bug zapper." He chuckled in amusement. "Truly an End Game Boss." He grumbled a little.

"There's more than Tsuruga-kun?" He asked incredulously.

Lory laughed again. "You have no idea. She has nearly every top bachelor, A-listers and some that aren't, wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know. It's because she treats them as normal human beings and not the gods some of them think they are. Ren drops his little gentleman act; Fuwa-san follows her around like a lost dog, fighting for a bone; Koga-san is like a stray cat that found a good food source; Hikaru Ishibashi is so completely love-struck, the boy turns to goo when she flashes him a smile, and the lead singer from Vie Ghoul, Reino has finally expressed an interest in women, where before he was only interested in music, and other strange hobbies. There are many more, but they just don't try. Too much competition. Most feel that they aren't worthy and have given up. You should have seen the knots she had Taira Murasame in, a few months back. A self-proclaimed bad-boy/thug, acting like an insecure little schoolboy. It was awe inspiring." Lory said dreamily.

Ushio couldn't help, but feel a little pride mixed in with his irritation. He nodded to Lory. "I would like to know. There's just too many similarities and I want to know my daughter, if she is mine."

Lory studied him. "Are you prepared for the consequences? Are you ready to fight for her and be persistent?"

Ushio nodded. "Yes, Takarada-san. It's something I can't let go of."

"Even if you're accused of nepotism?" Lory raised a brow slyly.

Ushio cocked his head in confusion and furrowed his brow as he took another drag on his cigarette. "Nepotism?"

Lory nodded. "She did get her start from you..."

Ushio groaned and then looked up at him. "She may have gotten her start from me, but she has stayed because of her own talent." He smirked proudly.

Lory smiled brightly and nodded. "Good... Remember that phrase, because you'll need it when the media hounds catch scent of it."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

"Kyoko-chan? Did you hear me?" Lory asked in a gentle voice. He really hated doing this to her, considering what Kuon had told him about the night that her mother denied her existence. That night had revealed many things to him. The reason her mother emancipated her. The reason for her declaration that even parents could hate their children. Finally, why his #1 LoveME girl had so many issues with the emotion that everyone required to live, in some form or another. What he had here was a chance to give her that parental love, and not through a surrogate such as Kuu or Juli.

She looked up and gave him a somewhat confused look. "Ah... Of course Shachou... I'm just a little... I'm just a little confused as to why or how this could even come about. I mean, why would he even want to know? Is there any way you can tell me who he is, right now?"

Lory looked down at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. He really didn't wish to get her hopes up and have them dashed back to the rocks by telling her of their suspicions. "I think... I think that you would want to wait for a positive result before approaching."

She sighed and a strange look came over her. It reminded him of every single one of the antagonists she'd ever portrayed. _No, that's not right. She seems more like Kuon's Cain Heel on steroids._ He thought a little amused and a bit concerned. "Of course, Shachou. What do you need from me?" She smiled brightly and he shivered. _That is not a smile that one wants to see often on her._

He nodded apprehensively. _Yes, she definitely learned that from Kuon._ He thought observantly. _Although, she has put her own unique little spin on it. Oh Kurosaki-san, you are definitely in for a treat with her and you have your job cut out specifically for you._ Lory chuckled. "Well, we can do a spit test or with a swab. It will be sent to a testing lab. If we're lucky we'll know within a few days."

She nodded and snatched the little tube that he'd laid in front of her, ripped open the packaging, pulled off the cap, and angrily spat into the tube, causing Lory to covertly wince. "There... Is that enough?" Her voice was deceptively sweet.

He nodded sharply. "Absolutely, Mogami-kun. That will be more than enough." He told her with a smile and placed the small tube in a baggy, then sealed it.

"Very well, Thank you Takarada-san." She told him as she grabbed her bag and left.

Lory let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He sighed out, raking his fingers through his hair. "That girl can be scary."

* * *

"_**So? What did he want?"**_ She wanted to know why Kyoko looked like the Queen of Hell at the moment. Well, maybe a little less calm and controlled than said particular demon would look. With the look she had, she didn't think it had anything to do with Tsuruga, maybe Bastard #1, possibly Bastard #2. She actually looked like she wanted to kill someone.

Kanae was determined to know and Kyoko could see that her best friend would not let her off without a full explanation. _**"He called me in for a DNA test."**_

Kanae furrowed her brow. _**"What on Earth for?"**_

"_**There's someone claiming to be my father, and I suppose he wants to make sure that I'm his daughter."**_ She sighed out tiredly.

Kanae was almost speechless. _**"Mo… That is a lot to swallow. Did he tell you who?"**_

Kyoko shook her head.

"_**If it is, isn't that a good thing? I mean, he actually wants to meet you."**_ Kanae pondered. _**"How do you get caught up in these kinds of things?"**_ She shook her head and sat on the pink sofa next to her.

"_**I don't know. Maybe that's why I'm cursed to be around playboys. My own father is one."**_ She complained with a whining growl.

Kanae snorted a little. _**"You really don't know that yet… All you know is your mother's side of the story, from what you've told me."**_ Kanae sighed. _**"I hate to say this, but from what you told me, she really hasn't given you reason to believe her. Yes, she's a lawyer, but that in itself should tell you something. Some of them lie to keep their clients out of jail. Besides, Okami-san is more of a mother to you than her anyway. I say you listen to what he has to say, and go from there. If their stories line up, great. It means he's willing to tell the truth and make a go of it. If not, it just means that you have a bit of investigating to do or you can just move on and believe what you want. Just because they're your parents doesn't mean they're going to tell you everything, and it doesn't mean you have to accept it. Technically, they're strangers to you anyway."**_

"_**Have you decided on what to do about the Tsuruga situation?"**_ She watched as Kyoko's eyes went wide with panic, and sighed. _**"Look, you couldn't be any more obvious to me than you are right now. You really need to talk to him."**_

"_**I can't do that! He already has someone."**_ Kyoko whined into her hands.

Kanae groaned. _**"Just forget I said anything. I'm sure you'll figure it out on your own eventually."**_ She was definitely going to end that vein of the conversation there or she would die of frustration.

* * *

He couldn't help, but marvel at the beautiful little pixie as she flitted about as if she had wings. To say he was impressed would have been an understatement. Well, only a few moments would he be able to witness the miracle that was Kyoko Mogami. He didn't want to even think of what would be said if he was caught watching her. He sighed inwardly as he turned and left. _I really don't even deserve to know someone so incredible._

He watched as he saw Yashiro walking from the catering tent, carrying a bottle of water and a hand towel to give to his charge. Hopefully the man didn't notice and comment on his presence or she would definitely know more than he wanted her to at the moment. He knew deep down the truth of the matter, but he wanted her eased into it. He'd hoped that Lory would handle it delicately. He did not want his daughter to refuse to meet with him from the start. He wanted to be able to make up for lost time and explain the circumstances properly, not that he believed that his excuses were acceptable. In fact, he pretty much felt like a dirty dog for what he did to Saena. Had he known she was pregnant with Kyoko, he would have at least tried to keep in touch with her or keep an eye out. How was he supposed to know that she was pregnant when she collapsed on the courthouse steps all those years ago?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

He felt like a man of many broken promises. He had promised Rick that he wouldn't fall in love, and here he was in it deeply. He promised himself that he would tell Kyoko that he was Corn, and he still hadn't done that. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave her, and here he was sitting in Lory's office negotiating his contract for his participation in his first Hollywood film, with the prospect of never returning to Japan. He felt like a fraud. He felt like slime. He saw himself worse than Fuwa. He still hadn't even cleared things up with her, even though he'd been stalking around Tokyo as Cain Heel, looking for Setsuka. He felt like a complete failure for not saying a word to anyone about how he felt about her, out of fear that they would annoy him or make things even worse than they already were.

"Well, are you sure you're ready for this?" Lory asked expectantly, hoping that the boy would at least hesitate a bit with the thoughts of Mogami-kun on his mind.

"I'm sure." _NO! I'm not sure! I don't want to leave without her. I don't want to leave her here alone!_ He sighed inwardly. _What difference does it make? She doesn't see me that way anyway_. He picked up the pen and signed.

Lory stared at the contract, pretending to read it over. _I'm very sorry Mogami-kun. I really tried. I hope this doesn't set her back._ "Very well. You'll be leaving in two months. Yashiro and I will work on your scheduling to make sure everything is transferred over to LME International, and living arrangements are made. You have six weeks to tie up loose ends here. If everything goes well, you won't be returning."

The words echoed in his ears, and he was in a daze. Six weeks and he would most likely never see her again. No, that wasn't right. He would probably see her from afar. She would most likely make it to LA on her own, but he doubted she would ever speak to him again after this, and his fear that he would have to see her on someone else's arm was quickly becoming a reality for him.

* * *

She looked around and noticed that she'd meandered her way to the small park near LME. She groaned a little and plopped down on a small bench near the fountain, while staring at her phone gripped tightly in her palm. She let out a long sigh. Everything was just so messed up right now. Her mother, her father, the things going on with Ren, her packed schedule that left no time to untangle everything. She really didn't know what to do anymore.

"You do know that part of your happiness escapes when you sigh like that, Onee-sama?" Maria teased and sat next to her as Ruto supervised from the shadows.

Kyoko gave her a weak smile. "I know... I'm sorry, Maria-chan."

Maria looked up at her curiously. "What's wrong, Onee-sama?" She glanced at her hopefully, wondering if it was something she could even talk about. Something she could finally help her with, especially after Kyoko had helped her so much.

Kyoko glanced at her little Imōuto and sighed inwardly to avoid another scolding. She knew that Maria had experienced problems with the distance between her and Kouki. Would she understand even a little bit of her problem? "I um... I think I might have a father after all…and he wants to meet me."

Maria jumped up excitedly and hugged her. "That's wonderful, Onee-sama!" She sat back down and straightened her frilly blue dress. "So... Why are you so sad about it?"

Kyoko groaned a little. "It's a little complicated. To make a long story short, he lied to my mother and left her alone."

Maria pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "So he left you and your mother, on purpose?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Not exactly… He didn't know about me. My mother didn't know about me yet, but he wasn't exactly honest about who he was."

Maria nodded in thought, then looked up at her. "But he wants to know you now?"

Kyoko nodded. "He does."

Maria leaned back on the bench. "I think you should give him a chance." She told her, remembering Grandfather's and Ren-sama's conversation on the subject of her mother. Her Onee-sama needed a daddy, her mother wasn't going to even admit that she had a daughter. Here she had a daddy that was more than willing to actually look for her and make first contact, even though he had to know that he did something wrong by leaving her mother. She nodded again. "Yes, you should listen to his side of the story and give him a chance to make it up to you." This was the least she could do for Kyoko after all she'd done for her.

Kyoko leaned back, furrowed her brow, puffed out her cheeks and blew a raspberry. She sat thinking for a moment. Didn't she make a promise to herself not to hold any more grudges? Wasn't not forgiving her mysterious father a grudge? She glanced at her little partner in crime and sister of the heart. What Maria had suggested actually made sense. Perhaps it was time to do something about this mess and move forward. That's what she needed to do._For this at least, r__ight?_ She sat up and nodded. "Thank you Maria-chan." She told her then gave her a hug. "You've helped me a lot." She stood and grabbed her hand. "How about we go for some tea and cake at LA Hearts?"

* * *

Lory shook his head at the envelope he was now holding. He truly wanted to take a peek, but did he actually have the right too? He sat for a long while, contemplating. Finally, he decided that for the emotional and mental health of the young woman that had done so much for his family and for LME, he would confirm what he'd suspected from the day that Ushio Kurosaki had entered his office with his plea, it was the least he could do with what she was about to face.

"Well, better to rip of the bandage." He inhaled deeply and slid the letter opener beneath the sealed flap.

Quietly he perused over the test results, then lay them before him. He shook his head with a smile and sighed. "Well, it wasn't really that unexpected." He picked up his phone and the paper with Kurosaki-san's number on it and dialed to tell the man that the results were in. After that, a call was made to Yashiro to clear Kyoko's day for the meeting that would definitely change her outlook on life. He hoped with all his heart that things would finally look up for her. She deserved as much love as she gave to others.

* * *

Normally he could feign indifference, seem relaxed when he wasn't, laid back when he needed to, but as he sat in Lory Takarada's office awaiting the arrival of a particular actress, he just didn't have it in him. He had so much he wanted to explain and atone for. So many things he'd done wrong in his life, but this honestly wasn't one of them. One would think he could claim that what had happened was a mistake, but he truly didn't see the results as a mistake. He actually had family now, family that he didn't know about, family that needed him, and someone that he wanted to be needed by. He had been alone for so long, and success wasn't really very satisfying without someone to share it with.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

There were many things she'd learned as she was prepared to be the future Okami of the Fuwa Ryokan. Fluency in several languages that were used by the tourists there, the tea ceremony, ikebana, how to make a customer feel that they were the center of her universe, and how to hide extreme pain, be it physical or emotional. The pain she felt the night that her mother denied her existence caught her off guard, it was so sharp and so strong, she couldn't hide it; however, since then she had been fortifying her heart and mind. The only one that had been able to rip of the mask had been Ren, but she was almost there with him too. She did not want another man in her life that was able to push her like that, to where she would reveal everything with just one look. She didn't want to be weak. She didn't want to be seen as weak. She'd had enough of that in the past, and she was finished being used as entertainment or support. She wanted more for herself. Perhaps this is what she needed. A man that would always love her and protect her without expecting anything in return, a father… a real father.

She bowed deeply and apologized. "Please forgive me for the intrusion. I was told to enter."

"Come in, come in Mogami-kun. You are right where you are supposed to be right now." Lory greeted her.

She looked at Lory, a little confused, then at the man sitting across from him. She took note of bone structure, the facial measurements, the slender, but muscular build, the deceptively youthful look, and finally the eyes. Eyes of a light caramel color, almost gold. The eyes that she didn't share with her mother. She froze, allowing her mind and body to catch up to one another, to take in all of the obvious information.

After the brief moment of internal panic that was screaming at her to run from the situation, she was able to recover. She bowed politely, with a service smile. "Good morning Kantoku Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to see you again. Did you need me and Kotonami-san for another CM?" She soooooo didn't want this meeting to be what she thought it was about. How could she even possibly handle something like that? NO! She was not as ready for this as she had thought she'd been before she'd entered Lory's office. _I know Takarada-san said the test would only take a few days if is was positive, but three days? Does the man have a Geneticist on call? I suppose in this business it would come in handy._ She quietly thought as she took her seat on the opposite end of the sofa where her potential father was sitting.

Lory sighed, and shook his head. He knew very well that she was trying her damnedest to avoid the oncoming situation. "Kyoko-chan…" He was not going to call her Mogami-kun again. She had been through so much. Her mother specifically told him, that she didn't want the Mogami name mentioned in a scandal or her to be connected to the girl, and this was a pretty big event. "I have the results." He held up the envelop that he'd resealed. He had taken a peek in order to prepare for what was possibly to come. He had worked a mountain of scenarios out in his mind and on paper, from her reaction to him telling her the results, to someone finding out and attempting to ruin this new little family. They were going to need time to sort things out, and get acquainted with each other.

She seemed calm, but inside she was a maelstrom of emotion spinning in her heart and mind like a category 5 hurricane. She nodded to him and gave him a fake smile that seemed a little forced. "Are those the result Shachou?" She glanced at the gentleman sitting just a small distance from her, and he appeared just as nervous as she; although, she supposed that he'd never really learned to hide it as well as she and her own mother.

Lory nodded his head. "Would you like for me to, I could give you a moment alone… To discuss the results or if you choose I could read them to you."

Ushio looked at the little fairy sitting near and then at Lory. "Would you read them? I mean, if that's okay with Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko sighed a little. "I really don't mind. I'm a little too nervous to read them myself, and I probably wouldn't understand the results anyway." She told them bluntly.

Lory smiled, then nodded in agreement. He gave them both a serious look. "What is revealed in this office, will stay in this office, unless you deem it otherwise. That goes for both of you, regardless of the contents of this envelope."

"Thank you." They said simultaneously.

"Well then…" Lory paused for dramatic effect. "Shall we?" He smiled brightly, taking the envelope in one hand and searching for his letter opener with the other. "Ah! Here it is…"

"Takarada-san…" Kyoko growled, reminding him of how frequently irritated Kuon was with him lately.

Ushio looked at the pair a little surprised at the relaxed behavior. He almost giggled at Lory's antics. The man was quite the scamp when he wanted to be, obviously… and his beautiful, elegant, sweet, smart, talented daughter absolutely knew it.

He looked up at the pair as the letter opener hovered near the envelope's flap. "Ah… Kyoko-chan? Have you been able to speak with Ren yet? He's been looking for you."

She grimaced, and Ushio realized that she was far more expressive than her mother. "Shachou! Please!"

Lory looked at her with a raised brow. "Well?"

She groaned. "Fine! Fine, I will talk to him when he's available."

Lory smiled sweetly. "Wonderful! Now, back to the original subject." He opened the re-sealed envelope with a flourish, and pulled out the contents. He looked over the previously read information, to stall them, and listened to the girl sigh in irritation. He looked up at Ushio. "Well Kurosaki-san, congratulations… You have a girl!" He told them while tossing pink confetti that he'd had in a small glass candy bowl on his desk. "I'll give you two a little time to absorb this, and then we'll discuss the measures you would like to take regarding this information."

The pair looked away from each other, to him. "Measures?" Ushio asked.

Lory nodded. "Of course, as Kyoko-chan's agent, I would like to stay ahead of the rumor mill and tabloids. I'm sure that you understand."

Kyoko nodded. She was still trying to absorb what she knew the moment she walked into the office and saw her _father_. She was so overwhelmed by the news, that she couldn't possibly be angered by it. All the words she wanted to say to him, on her mother's behalf, just completely evaporated from her mind. It was a lifetime away from what he'd done. It had literally been 17 years and 7 months since he'd left her like a thief in the night, yet here he was sitting with her, wanting to be a part of her life. He had taken the initiative. He was the one who had looked for her when he'd suspected. He was there willingly. Her mother? Not so much. The woman even went as far as telling the world, on national television, that Kyoko did not exist. He made the effort, and as Maria and Kanae had suggested, she would too. She glanced up at him timidly, "May I call you Father?" She whispered.

Ushio's eyes softened and he smiled gently. "Of course you can. Can I call you Kyoko?"

She nodded, and Lory left the room. His little LoveME #1 needed time with her daddy.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

For the few hours that the pair sat in the office and got to know each other, they both gradually relaxed and told their stories. He completely felt the need to let her know everything about the situation with her mother. He didn't make any excuses or try to convince her that he meant well or anything like that. He gave her the cold hard truth of what a wretch he felt he had been when he was younger and she appreciated the honesty. It was something she certainly hadn't expected from him, all things considered, but there it was.

He admitted that he wanted to be a very big part of her life, permanently. He never came out and told her how lonely success was if you didn't share it with someone important to you, but she definitely got the message.

She told him about her mother, her childhood, the Fuwas, Shotaro, Kanae, Chiorin, everyone else in her life, and finally she told him about her fairy prince, Ren/Kuon; although, she kept that particular suspicion to herself. If he wasn't ready to drop the artistic name, she wasn't going to force it on him. She decided a few days ago that she would wait until he told her himself. However, she wasn't certain she was quite ready to face him, and it was still just a suspicion. She still believed he was in love with another girl, anyone other than her. The thing with Kana Kusunoki was still a fresh wound, and the woman had not shut up about that revealing interview, and how mean Kyouko-chan was, comparing her to a real-life Natsu. Some people just didn't know how to sit down, shut up, and take their medicine. If she was going to lie about everything like she did, she should have at least thought for a moment that someone would eventually find out. It's not like she could have faked everything after she actually found a man that would put up with her crap. The victim would have instantly known that she wasn't as traditional as she wanted everyone to believe.

Well, that honestly didn't have the expected result. Actually, she really didn't expect her new father to have any reaction to her problems with men. The result? A very indignant, angry father that wanted desperately to have a few words with the young men that had their sights set on his perfect little angel. He did not want for his daughter the same thing that had happened to her mother. The moment he'd even suspected she was his little girl, he decided that he would make certain that he would keep those mangy curs away from her. If they wanted his little blossom, they would certainly have to work very hard for her. Little did he know that there were at least four other men that felt the same way. Fuwa Taisho, Kuu Hizuri, Takatsuki Taisho, Lory Takarada, and himself.

By the end of their meeting, they had exchanged information, and gone over their schedules so they could spend some quality family time together. However, both remembered Lory's demand of her. Ushio didn't want to leave her alone with any male of breeding age. She was his little girl and he wanted to keep it that way, at least until she achieved some of her goals.

"You really don't need to stay for my meeting with Tsuruga-san, Ushio-san." He asking that, had made her even more nervous about it.

Ushio sighed. "Kyoko-chan, what did we discuss? Father, Otousan, Dad, Daddy…Please?"

She nodded, staring at the floor in full blush. "Sorry, Daddy."

He patted her gently on the head and smiled. "Good… Now, are you sure you don't want me here for that? I'm a little worried."

She gave him a confused look. "Tsuruga-san would never hurt me. You don't need to worry about the meeting." She sighed a little defeatedly. "It's just… Well, he's my senpai and I've kind of been avoiding him…for reasons. Shachou is right, I do need to talk to him and clear up a few things."

He nodded. If she felt safe, and had control of the situation, he wasn't going to be the overprotective, overbearing father that he felt like at the moment. She was almost 18 years old, and Sae-chan wouldn't have emancipated her if she felt Kyoko was too immature to handle it. "Alright, but call me tonight so I know that you're okay. If you're done soon enough, maybe we can go to dinner together. Better yet, I'll stop by and pick you up for dinner after you're done filming for the day." He told her with a small smile.

"Okay." She smiled brightly, and gave him a quick, shy hug. It felt strange to have a father that really wanted to get to know her, and stick around. It would take some getting used to…the hugs, the little kisses on her forehead or temple, and the gentle strokes of her hair.

It wasn't much long after that she said goodbye to her new father, and had to face the man that made her heart soar and shatter at the same time. There was still the matter of her believing that he was in love with that little rat **or** someone similar. If he was willing to give **that** girl a ring, he obviously was a very poor judge of character. She didn't really want to think on the personality of the girl he chose, if Kimiko had once been on his list. Too bad the meeting with her father had ran over a bit. The important discussion would have to wait until after she was finished filming for the day. Hopefully her father wouldn't be there yet.

* * *

It was a familiar scene. Well, maybe not familiar to those around them, but it was for them. Once again he had a rodent vying for his attentions and pawing him, thanking him for the little ring he'd given her and gushing all of her fangirl, disgusting, fake sweetness, with Kyoko standing just a little bit of a distance from him and Kimiko, watching them. He glanced up, after being polite to the girl, and watched as a brief look of pain and a slight grimace flashed across Kyoko's face. He almost didn't notice. Hiromune Koga surely noticed, and he made a quick motion to approach her.

Kuon furrowed his brow, brushed away the little rat, and quickly went to follow Kyoko before Koga was able to reach her. Brows raised in surprise. Gasps of shock were exhaled, and a noticeable scowl etched a jealous former starlet's face. No one said she couldn't visit her family on set, but she was witness to the grab and turn, just as the cast and crew of **_Tragic Marker_** had been not too long ago.

Their hearts raced and they could feel the tremble of each other's body. A look of embarrassment, tears, and shock was hidden, buried in a masculine shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kyoko. Please forgive me. I love you, Kyoko-chan. You're the only one that makes me happy that I was born who I am." He murmured into her hair.

Her ears tingled at the admission. Those words. Those familiar words spoken by another that he couldn't have possibly ever heard to repeat. She was happy, upset, angry. Just pick an emotion and it was swirling around in her heart and mind in a hurricane of thoughts. There before the entire cast and crew of Sacred Lotus, they stood in their little bubble. She reached up, and placed her delicate hands on his face, guiding his line of sight directly to her eyes. _Contacts..._ She briefly thought as she noticed the little bit of green that peeked from the edges of the lenses. Her left hand reached up and gently raked through his hair, noticing the tell-tale signs of a freshly dyed scalp that hadn't gone through enough shampoos to completely wash away. _He dyes his hair._ She sighed. _How could I have been so stupid?_ She groaned inwardly. Suspicions confirmed.

She sighed. "I don't love Sho, Corn..." She felt him stiffen a bit. "I really don't know what to say that will convince you. What I was trying to tell you the other day..." She sighed. "I don't know what I was trying to say... I guess, I just wanted to tell you not to just assume things without all the information… But I've done the same, haven't I?"

The entire cast and crew, along with the managers, and a few uninvited guests watched the couple that gave off massive amounts of chemistry together. A producer and a director couldn't help but salivate at the prospects of having that particular pair together in a film. A manager practically overloaded with moe at the sight. A father wanted to separate them, but knew that this is what would make his little girl happy. A pseudo-sister decided to keep her little friends under control, her onee-sama seemed happy again, even if she had tears.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Don't worry guys, still got a bit to go on this one. ;) Sho, Sae-chan, and many other reactions to several situations. Will try to take the advice and flesh it out a bit more at the end. It seems to be my weakness when I start getting bored with a story, lol. (ending it quickly so I don't ruin it.) Love you guys, thank you for reading, and thank you very much for the constructive criticism. Lol, you know who you are. *wink. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

Well, that happened to be the most interesting event he'd ever experienced. _The Ren Tsuruga_ brought to his knees like a desperate school-boy with a crush on the popular girl. Hiromune Koga was honestly in shock at the entire thing. Sure Kyoko-san was very different than most women. She was athletic, naturally beautiful, very sweet and at the same time she gave off a really sexy vibe without realizing it. He could kind of understand why Tsuruga fell under her spell. He thought that with enough time, if she weren't taken, he would have possibly fallen hard too.

Hiromune, and most certainly Kuon had not expected her to say what she had said, but she had been so distracted by the revelation, and being in his arms, she had said the first thing that came to mind. Of course Kuon had expected something like that. Especially when she quietly outed him. No, none had put any thought to her calling him Corn, they just thought that it was a cute pet name she had given him, and wondered if they were dating. Although, it was simply delightful to Ren, when she'd realized what she'd done and blushed beautifully.

He sighed out and grimaced. He honestly never dreamed she would figure it out like that, but it had to happen sooner or later. "Kyoko… I am so sorry." He murmured with his face buried in her soft hair.

She snuggled into his chest and shook her head. "I love you too Corn, but what about the girl you talked about at the interview? Won't she be upset if she finds out?"

He chuckled. _My god, she does switch the subject quickly. Just like when she was little. Some things never change._ "I don't know, but she doesn't seem too terribly upset by it. She is in my arms right now, so I guess that's a good sign. Don't you think?"

He heard a quick, quiet little gasp and felt her hands tighten their grip on his shirt. "That was me?" She whined.

He smiled brightly. "I couldn't be anyone other than you, Kyoko-chan."

"I think it would be smart to take this somewhere a bit more private." Kuon heard a stern male voice whose tone would be comparable to Takatsuki Taisho when he'd given him that fish to eat. He felt a shiver climb up his spine.

"Ah… Um, yes Sir." Kuon fought the urge to stammer.

"Oh! S-Sorry Ush… Daddy." She quickly pulled from a very stunned Kuon, and grabbed his hand. "My dressing room would probably be a good place."

Kuon nodded in silent shock. _Daddy?_ He deeply thought with a furrowed brow. _Daddy, like my dad or daddy with some other meaning, or daddy as in __**Daddy**__._ His brows shot up and his eyes went wide with surprise as he glanced at the older man that he most certainly knew. There wasn't a single individual that didn't recognize the man walking with them. Ushio Kurosaki had given several of the top entertainers in Tokyo their first shot at fame in front of his camera, including himself. The man wasn't bragging about it when he'd told others that fact, it was a widely known truth. It was that very moment where he saw those familiar golden eyes, a hint of her jawline, and he realized that if one were to make a female version of the successful Commercial Writer/Director, they would most likely have a very close copy of the woman he was hopelessly in love with. He groaned inwardly. _Daddy, as in Father._ He could almost see his young life flashing before his eyes. _I've not made the best impression._ He thought of Kana, and that interview that Kyoko led him through, then the subsequent circus of young women that followed. Lest he forget the little leech that decided to greet him when he'd arrived to speak to Kyoko. Things did not look good, in his honest opinion.

Ushio opened the door for the pair and followed them in. "I don't mind if you two talk to each other, but you will need to discuss your private matters a bit more discreetly with my daughter, Tsuruga-kun." He cocked an eyebrow at the young man, and his blushing baby girl. "I hope you both know that there will be rumors after that little display today, so you both may want to speak to Takarada-san." He turned and grabbed the doorknob. "I'll be outside if you need anything, Princess." He told her before he stepped out. "Oh, and don't take too long or it will add to the situation." He reminded them as he shut the door behind him.

She covered her blushing face and wanted to scream from embarrassment.

"Um…That was your dad?" She could hear the worry in his voice, but really didn't understand why he would be that way. However, any Daddy's Girl would definitely be familiar with that stance and tone. Not to worry, she would eventually figure it out at some point, hopefully.

She nodded silently.

He let out a nervous breath. "Wow…" He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "When did you find out?"

She groaned and sat roughly on the sofa behind her. "Today. That's why I missed my meeting with you… Sorry. We just lost track of time."

He sat in the stylist's chair, near the makeup counter, across from where she was seated. "No… It's okay. I understand. I imagine that you had a lot to talk about." She nodded, once again. He leaned back and took in a deep breath. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." He needed to make sure that she knew that. "I'm sorry about you finding out the way you did. I've wanted to tell you for so long."

She looked up at him. "Then why didn't you tell me?… You know, about the fairy thing, and the Kana thing… before the show?"

He groaned a little and raked his fingers through his hair. "It's kind of a long story, and it's not just about that. I want to explain it to you properly. All of it." He paused and looked up at her. "Do you think we could do that tonight?"

She gave him a somewhat defeated, sad look. "I am so sorry, Corn… I can't tonight. I was supposed to have dinner with Ush… My father." She corrected. It was going to be quite a while before she could completely think of him as her real father. She'd been winging it all day, because he'd insisted just like Kuu did, so she'd thrown a little of her former character Kuon in to get through it and act normal. She'd planned on stewing in the new revelations when her day completely ended and she was at home, alone and able to think about everything that had happened.

He smiled a little. He was happy for her. She needed this. She needed someone in her life that would willingly claim they were related to her, and it be the honest truth. "How about I pick you up in the morning, and we grab breakfast? Maybe talk a little about it then?"

She nodded a little nervously. "Are you sure that's okay? I mean, aren't the paparazzi still watching you?"

He groaned a little, and nodded. "Sorry, forgot about that. Maybe we can ride with Yashiro-san, and have breakfast at the office?" He was trying really hard. He wanted to get this cleared up as soon as possible.

"Okay… I suppose I could do that. I really don't have anything planned until afternoon." She told him wondering if it could be considered a date or if it was just something like they'd usually done in the past before this whole mess started. Well, it really didn't matter if it was or not. They would have Yashiro-san with them so more rumors wouldn't be started, and Maria would definitely have something to say about this, so yeah…there was that. Yes, she needed to get her little imōuto to back off for now. Corn really seemed like he wanted to fix things, and she didn't want to be the one to mess things up. She was giving her father a chance to make it up to her, shouldn't she do the same for Corn? She'd decided to forgive her mother, and forgive Sho; although, she was rethinking the decision to do that. She couldn't help, but think that perhaps Sho had an ulterior motive for visiting her that morning and causing all that trouble between her and Corn.

The dressing room door flung open and the pair startled. "Okay kiddies, time's up." Yes, having an overprotective father was definitely going to take some getting used to. Well, we all know she has more than one of those, Kuon can most certainly attest to that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

Honestly he'd never been more nervous in his entire life. Not even when he was stealing those disks for Katagiri-sensei so the man could break away from his old firm and start his own. Takatsuki-san was an extremely intimidating man, but it was nice to know that they both had something so wonderful in common, their concern and care for their little girl, and now that the intimidating, knife-wielding man knew about Sho Fuwa, things were infinitely more relaxing. Both men were absolutely certain that there wasn't a man alive that was good enough for their daughter; although, her mother-figure was very adept at keeping both men calm and level-headed when it came to Kyoko. Needless to say, the sake flowed freely, and a cab was called well after midnight.

Ushio would have thought, and so would the rest of the _normal_ population, that due to the little scene he'd witnessed between Tsuruga and his lovely daughter, the press would have had at least something to say about the previous day. That was clearly not the case. Not a word, not a whisper, not a single little rumor. He was baffled. People usually ran with something like that. Not the cast and crew of Sacred Lotus. No, not out of respect or anything that one would _normally_ think. Once again, I use the term _normal_ because he was quickly finding that _normal_ did not exist in his life now. Not a word was murmured regarding her and Tsuruga, simply due to the fact that they'd experienced her monumental cluelessness first hand. They truly believed that Ren would fall flat, just like Hiromune Koga and the rest, and Ushio really hadn't witnessed the _true_ Kyoko-chan just yet.

Almost instantaneously, he would experience the full force of what had been the "Kyoko Experience" the following morning of his evening with the Darumaya couple. Surprisingly, Kyoko had honest to goodness paparazzi keeping a close eye on her. No, they weren't taking any of the men that she had in her life seriously, because they too had experienced the cluelessness of Kyoko as she'd served many of them at the Darumaya, and realized that she just didn't have the romance radar that most women had. She had been unknowingly asked about her co-workers many times and had nothing but nice things to say about all of them, even if she didn't feel that way about a few of them; although, she did get a strange temporary twitch when asked about Fuwa, the atmosphere got really heavy, and the lights flickered, so anyone that asked about that forbidden name just dropped the subject and enjoyed their wonderful meal, served by one to the sweetest, honest people they'd ever met.

She had been secretly labeled _"The Pied Piper"_ amongst the tabloid journalists. They knew that Ushio Kurosaki was not a love interest, at least not in the way that most would see it, but they also knew that he was important enough for her to cook for him. When asked his relation to her, he was told by Lory to tell the truth, and he was well prepared to do so. However, the hard questions never came, at least not yet. So, he gave the honest answer of: "Of course I had dinner with her last night, she's my daughter." They were stunned. This playboy, bachelor director, that was very popular with the ladies, was willingly claiming this beautiful, incredibly talented actress as his daughter.

* * *

They sat quietly in his manager's office, enjoying their breakfast they'd picked up from LA Hearts. Kyoko had plenty of time the night before, as her two fathers enjoyed each other's company, to think of everything that had happened the previous day. It was a lot to take in all at once. The two main things on her mind had been: 1. He was her fairy prince Corn, and 2. She had a real father; one that really wanted to get to know her. Ushio had even mentioned making an appointment with her mother to work a few things out. Not that she knew exactly what those things could possibly be.

From the moment that Ushio Kurosaki had thought that she was his daughter, he'd made the decision to fully accept her and make sure the world knew that she was his baby girl. He made many inquiries on how to go about that. A plan was devised, and he would soon speak to Sae-chan about making her his official daughter, put her on his registry and find out if there was a way to be put as her legal father. Maybe even give Kyoko his name, once he saw that despicable declaration she'd made to the entire nation of Japan, when she'd been asked if she had children. He really didn't think she would object too much, all things considered. No, he was not about to claim full parental rights, Saena had given her freedom to make her own decisions. He didn't want to take that away from Kyoko after all she'd been through. He just wanted to acknowledge to the world that she was his daughter, his family.

Now, the main thing she had to deal with, at the moment, was sitting at the small table in their manager's office, eating breakfast with her. She looked up at him and shook her head. _Why did I never notice the contacts before?_ Well, she kind of had. Actually she had known for quite some time. Unfortunately, her mind would not accept it for some reason. She sighed out defeatedly. _I've been ignoring it and fighting it for so long._

Kuon looked up at her. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I've been so blind. I'm sorry, Corn."

He gave her a somewhat confused look. "I don't understand."

She sighed. "I think I've known for awhile that you were Corn… No, that's not right. I didn't know you were really Corn until Guam, but I did know that you weren't the one you were pretending to be most of the time."

He winced a little in guilt at her revelation. "M-Mogami-san, I…"

She shook her head, and gave him a soft smile. "Didn't we agree that you could call me Kyoko next time?" She blushed a little. The thought of him calling her that now really didn't bother her as much as before. It only bothered her when she believed that she was nothing more than a kohai to him.

"Really?" He asked with hope in his voice. "You really don't mind?" He almost sounded like a little kid that didn't believe he was finally allowed to go alone to the amusement park with his friends.

She nodded quickly, staring down at her meal, as her face began to redden once again. _Will I ever get used to this?_ She groaned inwardly in embarrassment.

* * *

"Well, when it rains, it pours for our little LoveME #1." Lory chuckled as he got off the phone with one of the many of his minions that he had planted to report on his children. This one was his informant on the set of Sacred Lotus, and Lory now had the scariest, scheming smile on his face. He had just discovered that LoveME zero and one, had slipped up on the set yesterday, and number one's father was revealed all in one go. Fortunately, the cast and crew had experience with Kyoko's obliviousness, and only pitied Ren, as they did Koga-san. The only thing that had been caught from that incident was the fact that Kyoko was Kurosaki's daughter, which really didn't phase anyone. She was extremely talented like her father, and there are so many in entertainment that have a relative here or there. The Morizumi and Uesugi families were prime examples. They believed that they were only witnessing the revelation of a new entertainment legacy.

Lory sighed. "I suppose I should call everyone in for a meeting, and catch this before it gets out of hand." He mumbled thinking of the situation with Kuon. Yes, he had been trying for a very long time to get those two together, but he didn't want them ripped apart by the biased media. Although Kusunoki had been exposed, she'd been exposed by Kyoko and the horrible woman still had a few very rabid fans that believed that she and Ren would be the perfect couple. He didn't want the new relationship of his two favorites nuked before it even got off the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

She had seen it in the obscure tabloid that Susumu had laid on her desk. The man that had assisted in the ruination of her life, had found the daughter that they shared. Not that she actually cared, but she was concerned that she would be revealed as Kyoko's mother and be ruined for it. That not so small fact was the very reason she agreed to meet with him as soon as possible. She needed to rid herself of this blight on her life. It was bad enough that Kyoko had come to see her, but now there was the very real risk that her relation to the somewhat famous director could be revealed. If they met in her office privately, one could assume he was only there for business purposes; after all, the firm did notoriously deal with the entertainment industry.

Not only was she worried about the various aspects and implications of this fiasco, Susumu Todoh was worried about the fact that the father of Kyoko would try and use his position and knowledge of Saena to try and rekindle the old flame that possibly hadn't died.

"You aren't really going to allow this meeting, are you?" He sounded a bit firm in the question, but deep within he was extremely insecure about the situation.

She furrowed her brow. "This needs to be done. I want to take care of this before any connections are made. I want to see what he wants from me after all of this time." Inwardly, she was howling and spitting with rage. Her inner Sae-chan was screaming with indigence, hurt, and the inner desire for revenge. Little Sae-chan wanted him to suffer for what he'd done to her life, but her more logical side wanted this part of her life over and done with. She wanted to move on and forget everything that had happened all those years ago, and knew very well that this was the only way to do it.

Susumu nodded. "If you want to go for drinks later, let me know." Yes, he would find a way to get the truth out of her, and fix whatever this jackass was going to ruin. He was not about to allow another man access to her after all of his hard work. Even if said man knew her well enough to have a daughter with her.

* * *

Honestly? He really didn't know what he was doing. All he wanted was to give his daughter the life and name that she deserved. Something that he should have done long ago. He kicked himself every moment for not investigating Sae-chan's collapse all those years ago. He absolutely knew that it was too late for anything to happen between them; so no, he was not expecting her to fling herself into his arms if he apologized.

He didn't deserve forgiveness, but that's not what he was there for. After little bits here and there, he'd been able to casually glean from Kyoko of her childhood, he decided that it was too late to even consider anything with Saena as far as making anything up to her. He was now sitting in front of the woman he'd damaged, to give their daughter a real family that she shared genetics with.

She sat there for a moment staring at the father of her child. All he wanted was permission to give Kyoko his name. Not that she had a problem with it, it would actually solve a lot of the problems in her life. So, she pulled a file from a cabinet behind her and placed it on her desk.

"You'll need this. Do not involve me any further." She told him with no emotion in her voice. "Everything that you'll need is there. Is there anything else?"

Ushio Kurosaki opened the file and stared at the documents. The unfiled and uncompleted documents of their daughter's birth. He now knew with certainty that this woman was not the woman that he knew. The Sae-chan that he knew, would never do such a thing to a child. It was a miracle that Kyoko had even been allowed to attend school. It was a good thing she'd never suffered any major injuries that required a hospital when she was a child or she wouldn't have been seen, due to not being insured. There before him sat her unregistered birth records with no indication that she even had parents. She'd never been registered as a member of Saena's family. Hell, she'd never even been registered as being born. He looked up at her. "There was no emancipation was there? You didn't even have the legal right to sign for her passport, did you?" He sighed at the silence. "Nevermind…I won't tell anyone. She doesn't need that kind of attention." He said defeatedly then took the file folder, and left without looking back. There was no way to fix something like that. It had been going on for far too long.

Disappointment, disgust, and sorrow were the only things she saw on his face, when he left her office. It was like a jagged, dull knife being shoved through her heart. She couldn't understand why it had felt that way, why she even cared what he thought of her and her decisions. She only did it to protect herself, her reputation, and her fledgling career at the time. There were literally thousands of people in Japan that were never registered. Women did it all the time, what was one more?

* * *

He honestly wanted to cry. There was no way in hell that he was going to tell his beautiful daughter what her mother had done…or not done. He made a beeline to his personal lawyer's office to see what he could do to make her his legal daughter as quickly and discreetly as possible. The man had gotten him out of many pinches in the past, and he trusted that this would never be revealed. Perhaps they could even make it look as though she had always been his daughter; although, that may not quite be so legal.

The older man scanned through the documents and looked up at Ushio with a raised brow. "You have a daughter?"

Ushio nodded. "Is there any way we can make it legal? Maybe make it retroactive?"

His lawyer smirked. "I have a few connections. You say she has a passport?"

Ushio nodded. "Yeah, she's traveled on it once."

He nodded. "I'll get this cleared up for you, but make sure that gets changed. The government won't question it, things like this happen all the time. Kids switch their surnames all the time." He smirked. "Especially the ones in entertainment."

He let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do is fix everything with Lory and break the news to Kyoko. Not the news of her mother's long-standing rejection of her, but of his making her his daughter completely. He wasn't going to lie about it if she asked, but he certainly wasn't going to volunteer the information. Only a sadistic bastard would do something like that. He wasn't aware that it wouldn't have made a difference. Kyoko had accepted the fact that her mother didn't want her a long time ago, and that something like this was quite likely to be a fact in her life.

* * *

After her morning meeting with the father of her child, she locked the door behind him and canceled the appointments she'd had for the rest of the day. That had been at around 10 a.m. It was now 5 p.m. and she still had not emerged from her locked office. Ken'Ichi Katagiri and Susumu Todoh were worried. Katagiri did not know of the man that came to visit her regarding Kyoko, and Susumu had suspected something shady a long time ago regarding the mysterious man who claimed to be Kazushi Misonoi and his relation to Katagiri, so he said nothing. When asked, he told his boss that she had a very taxing meeting with an old client and was probably focusing on whatever was presented to her, but in the seclusion of his own office he had sent her multiple text messages and left several voicemails.

At the end of their day, when she finally emerged, not a soul could tell that she had cried and cursed her own existence for several hours. They never knew how inhuman she had felt or how remorseful she was for ever treating her daughter like a household pest that one would call an exterminator for. She wouldn't tell anyone how she had hated the innocent child for so long or how she had thought many times, before giving her to the Fuwas, of smothering her with a pillow or leaving her at an orphanage, only to stop short of it when she realized that someone somewhere would solve any crime that she might commit.

After all of that, the child still loved her, and all she felt for Kyoko and her father was pure unadulterated hatred. She was a mistake and a reminder of her own faults, and now she could see that it was only her that was this way. The self-loathing that she felt that afternoon was smothering, and the only one that would eventually see her break, then pick up the pieces was the masochistic pervert that had been in love with her for the past 18 years and followed her like a lost puppy. That night, she fell asleep in his arms with him holding her broken heart in his hands to care for and put back together.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

It had been a somewhat rough week, but he was finally able to get his godson, his LoveME #1 and her father into the office to discuss what had been going on all week. After that, he had an appointment with the new father regarding a few changes. What those changes were, he wasn't sure of. Imagine his surprise when everything was laid before him. He'd never been so shocked in his life. To think that a mother could or even would do that to her own child. He'd never met anyone so willing to harm their own flesh in such a way. Fortunately, it was something that Ushio would never tell her willingly. Ushio's lawyer, Saena, and Lory would be the only people that knew the truth, as far as Ushio knew. As far as he didn't, Susumu Todoh would be included in that little collective seeing that he'd been a willing participant from the beginning, and a sympathetic ear to a somewhat drunken Saena Mogami.

Now Lory was more than happy that Ushio had come forward, and requested the DNA test, when he did. He was even willing to offer to be Kyoko-chan's godfather now, if anything ever happened to Ushio. Seeing that he knew everything now. Ushio trusted the man dressed as Aramis from The Three Musketeers, royal tabard included, but he got a strange shiver that raced up his spine when he thought of the agreement. Not that he believed that Lory would ever do anything to him to bring about the need for him to act as her guardian, but it was a very ominous feeling. It was the feeling that most of Lory's victims felt when he'd set his matchmaking sights on them, but that was something that the handsome director was not familiar with. _(__A/N: __Hmm, perhaps that's why Lory dresses as he does, to distract his prey.)_

* * *

He kind of liked the idea, but what he didn't like is that it came from Lory. He knew the man must have something up his sleeve to willingly offer to disguise them for their first dates, and any dates after, until they were where they felt safe enough to reveal their relationship. Yes, Kyoko had said yes to being his girlfriend and she had told him that she had been Bo. She had even confessed to the stupid vow she'd been forced to make with Fuwa. He honestly really wanted to beat him into a fine paste when she told him, but he wouldn't. He really didn't wish for her to see that very violent part of himself. He would leave any retaliations to the very experienced and talented hands of her little Imōuto. Besides, it would keep Maria's focus off of him. He may have grown used to the traps and tricks of Maria, but he was certainly not fond of them.

He told her everything: why he was Ren; what had happened; why he kept their time together to himself and how much he cherished it; how he cherished her, and most certainly would never share her with another man, except her fathers. The most amazing thing about it? She understood, she accepted him, and everything about him, even the imperfect parts of him. However, they did need to find a way to keep it from the press and away from Fuwa. There was no way that ass would keep his mouth shut if he thought for one second that it would split them apart. Of that, Kuon was certain. So, Lory's idea was accepted heartily by both.

No, they would not be going out as Cain and Setsuka Heel. That pair were siblings, and there was a tiny fraction of the entertainment sector that could easily identify the pair as such. Any digging, out of curiosity, would eventually reveal them. As uncomfortable as he was about it, he would take off the Tsuruga mask, and go out and about as himself. Kyoko wasn't as complicated as one would believe. They merely needed to avoid disguising her as a flashy blonde, a strawberry-blonde, or allowing her to walk around with him with her raven black hair that had been extended for Momiji. So, the wig that Jelly Woods, The Witch, had prepared for her was mid-length, dark-auburn, and styled in loose wavy curls. Her contact lenses were a dark, rich, chocolate brown to hide her unique color that she was becoming know for. Ten had given her a more mature, made-up, fun style.

The pair had been dressed casual for someone in their late teens, early twenties. Nothing flashy, nothing dark and intimidating. They would just blend in. No one would see the Kyoko that usually walked the halls in her pink curse; they wouldn't see the sexy, flashy blonde that always accompanied Kanae Kotonami lately; nor would they see any of her recent characters. They would just see a cute couple, that were somewhat above average in the looks department, leaving Lory's office to go somewhere.

* * *

Now, one would think that the incident on the set of Sacred Lotus would have exploded in a negative way for both our stars, but that was just not the case at all. All, but one person that witnessed that, sealed their lips tight and later when anyone asked, they played ignorant. Why you ask? Simple, they liked Kyoko. She was polite, sweet, she had brought many home-cooked goodies to work with her to share, she had outed Kana-nee, and they were now her friends. Well, all but the one that had been latched to Kuon before he shook her off like a dog does a tick, and literally ran to Kyoko. So yeah, that's how the rumors of Kyoko being Ushio's daughter started without the extra bonus of her now being Ren's potential girlfriend and the one he'd mentioned in his infamous interview with her.

The others rumors about her and Ren fell flat because her co-workers refused to collaborate with Kimiko on it. It was something somewhat reminiscent of how the cast and crew treated Ruriko Matsunai on the set of Ring Doh. That is also why the words of Kana-nee fell on deaf ears. Kyoko's co-workers, from the several different dramas she had been on, were her friends and had nothing but nice things to say about her. Well, if you didn't count how they joked about her cluelessness about men. Sadly even Hikaru Ishibashi, and Hidehito Kijima would confirm that one. Of course the knowledge of her obliviousness did cement the fact that no one would be earnestly writing about her love-life any time in the near future.

The only thing the journalists could get out of learning about Kyoko's cluelessness was some juicy little tidbits about Sho Fuwa, oddly enough. Oh yes, they learned about him early on alright. One Itsumi Momose had commented on how Sho had been the only male that Kyoko was aware of regarding his behavior, and she most certainly did **not** reciprocate his advances. In fact, it seemed as though she were repulsed by him; yet, he insisted upon bothering her. She told of his many visits to the set of Dark Moon; how Kyoko had changed her phone number multiple times; how he had come to visit her after she'd come to work one day with a bruise and cut on her face, but refused to speak to her around others; how he had behaved in Karuizawa; but most of all, his behavior on Valentine's Day. Itsumi went into detail on that one. She had been shocked and horrified when he'd forced himself on Kyoko in front of everyone and Kyoko's understandable reaction afterwards… And they _**ran**_ with it.

It wasn't Kyoko's relation to Ren or Ushio that was on the first entertainment page, or even a blip on the talk show gossip. That was just a side note that was only interesting to those that were directly involved in her life. No, the big story was that Sho Fuwa was a stalker, forced himself on women, lived with his female manager, and how Akatoki was covering up the behavior of his deviance.

The main problem was that no one bothered to ask Kyoko, and they weren't interested in their history together. Not that it was a valid excuse for him, but it did make things look entirely much worse than they actually were. As much as I would love to say that he is indeed a sexual deviant, he is not. He is merely a very spoiled little boy that was never taught how to respect women. Not only that, he was essentially only told "no" once in his life, and it was when he decided that he wanted to create a legacy for himself and not accept what his parents wished to force on him. If Kyoko had been asked plainly about the situation, that he now found himself unknowingly in, she probably would have told the complete truth about him, and clearly let them know that she saw him as more of an annoying little brother, but they didn't ask.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

It really wasn't until a few days after the release of the tabloid articles, that Kyoko had actually seen them. Which, was _almost_ a week after the initial incident. She was unnecessarily worried about her father, but her worry for Sho was completely founded. He'd done some very stupid things, and they were now affecting his life and career. She entirely felt that it was her fault. She didn't wish to surpass him in such a way. A victory like that would be hollow, and she actually did care about her childhood friend, even if he was a spoiled ass, but that was not for others to point out. It was kind of like a sibling relationship. You know, with the attitude of _"Only I'm allowed to pick on her/him" _or,_ "Only I'm allowed to complain about his/her bad behavior."_. However, Kuon, Ushio, and several others just couldn't understand that concept, mainly due to the fact that they didn't have siblings; although, Kanae clearly understood, for obvious reasons. No, her troublesome family didn't treat her as Sho did Kyoko, but they did have their flaws and she could somewhat understand Kyoko's position on the matter. He was her family, and that's how Kyoko saw it. Kanae understood that one does not pick on someone's sibling and get away with it Scott-free.

It took considerable explaining on Kyoko's part, with Kanae's support, regarding the situation to her two father's, and her new boyfriend, of her relationship with Shotaro. Takatsuki-san and Ushio were irritated to the extreme by the boy who had treated their little princess like a servant, and said fathers did have connections that could be very unhealthy for the young man. After all, they both had grown up in a different time and when one craves the companionship of a family, they often turn to other less reputable sources. Needless to say, Sho was very fortunate to have a childhood friend/pseudo-sister on his side, regardless of his revolting behavior.

Oddly enough, Kuon was a bit more easily convinced than her fathers. When she'd finally been able to actually talk to him, and explain how she felt, the times and memories of his time with Rick overwhelmed him. Yes, Sho was a colossal jerk, but he was family to her. Rick at some points in Kuon's own life had been a complete fool too, now that he looked back on it. I mean really, what kind of ass tells an eleven year old to slaughter an animal with his bare hands? Surely he meant well, but now Kuon could see that there were those instances and many more that were somewhat dubious. So, after her complete explanation, he could somewhat understand where she was coming from on the matter. He could also see where a little bit of Setsuka might have originated from, a little sister with somewhat of a brother complex and a slight crush on said brother. Fortunately, Kyoko had grown out of it when she was forced to see the truth, and Kuon couldn't have been more elated by the fact.

Lory was the hardest to convince. He had seen the complete results of the damage that boy did to her. He'd even had photos, filmed footage, and witness statements ready to ruin the young man. An entire small storage-file box full. This boy had taken love and abused it, used it to his own advantage and tossed it aside when he felt he no longer needed it, then when he'd realized that he actually needed more, he tried to forcibly take back what was no longer his. Lory hated it when people used love like that, it was despicable behavior. Now he completely understood Kyoko's reaction to the phone test during her audition. He was actually ready and willing to ruin the boy before he had his meeting with her. Oh, how much his perfect little LoveME angel had grown. She was truly a diamond in the crown of LME to be able to forgive the insufferably heinous actions of Sho and her mother.

* * *

He sat staring at all of the tabloid articles that Shoko-san had fanned out before him. _One man pretends to be her father and pay attention to her, and she spills all of our secrets to the press?_ He was livid. He firmly believed that Ushio Kurosaki was _**not**_ her father in any shape or form, and all of the tidbits that had been released about him, were entirely Kyoko's words and fault, according to the little demon sitting on his shoulder. Not once did he realize that he had been that obvious and blatant with his own behavior. In fact he was adamant that he never behaved in such a way. She never had a cut or bruise on her face; it was a scratch caused by him brushing his ring against her accidentally when he tapped her. No, he'd twisted that one a long time ago. He didn't force himself on her on Valentine's Day; he gave her what she always wanted. He didn't beat the living hell out of Reino in Karuizawa; he taught him manners and a very important lesson. He didn't kidnap her from the parking lot of her school; he gave her a ride to work after warning her about the importance of her image. Honestly? Lory really didn't need to release any of the wonderful little artifacts he had on Fuwa, others had been watching him for a _**very**_ long time.

"Sho…Honestly, this looks really bad for you. Unless we ask Kyoko-chan to say something on your behalf. This…" She pointed to each page. "This will ruin you, and the fact that Mimori is the one that told about your behavior at their school," She shook her head. "Really Sho? Handcuffs?! They have photos! What the hell were you thinking!" She finally snapped. "AND THIS! Had I known what you did to her on Valentine's Day, you would have never even been allowed in the same building with her! You look like a sex offender!"

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic about all of this? It's not like they'll remember any of this crap next week. I mean jeez Aki, they've already forgotten about that Kana chick and Tsuruga." He groused. "And I refuse to ask that soul sucking demon for anything. Not after all of this! This… This is entirely all her fault!"

Aki Shoko's face twisted in anger. "How the hell is THIS _**her**_ fault?! You're the one that did all of these things! This is all YOU, Shotaro!"

He flinched as though he'd been slapped. "How dare you use that name on me! Who the hell do you think you are?!" He growled as he rose from his seat.

Aki stepped back. "What? Gonna hit me too?" She snapped at him.

Sho froze in place. His shoulders slumped, he turned and stomped off to his room in their hotel suite and slammed the door behind him.

The tension in Aki left immediately, and she sighed out, covering her face with her hands. "I really shouldn't have said that." She groaned. _It just slipped out._ Ever since she'd watched how he treated Kyoko-chan, and then how he'd been treating _**her**_ lately, she couldn't help but compare how he'd treated Kyoko like a maid and then him slapping her that time. _Maybe I need to find him another manager. I don't think things are going to be the same after all of this cools down._ She sat roughly on the sofa, and stared at the text messages their boss was sending her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

It felt great to be able to walk out in public without someone mauling him for attention. Sure he kept the Ren Tsuruga wig and contacts for work, but it was nice to be able to be one of the somewhat faceless masses, to be able to enjoy his new girlfriend without the paparazzi recording every single moment they shared together. However, before he was allowed to have that heavenly moment, he as Kuon Hizuri, had a very important meeting to attend. Well, actually he had two meetings to attend. The first was with Takatsuki-san, and the other with Kurosaki-san. Both were very intimidating father figures to have to deal with.

The first was very efficient in his ability to handle a knife, and he didn't wish to find out exactly how the man had come into that knowledge or exactly how efficient he was. The second, well there was a reason everyone mistook him for Yakuza, and he could probably accurately guess why. He certainly didn't want to find out if the rumors were true. Needless to say, Kuon Hizuri would be on his very best behavior and any naughty thoughts would be kept where they belonged until their wedding night. She would make it to the bridal bed as pure as the driven snow, regardless of how long it took to get there. To top everything off, he absolutely knew he would eventually have to deal with his own father for her hand and quite possibly Lory, him being the LoveMon and all.

* * *

His mood was ruining this tour. Aki Shoko could barely stand to be around the spoiled brat. There wasn't a moment in his spare time when he wasn't ranting about Kyoko-chan's parentage, calling her things that shouldn't be used when referring to a woman or anyone else for that matter, and trashing every room that they stayed in during their travel. What made things worse, was the fact that their boss was calling them back for a meeting during the tour. She didn't know how much of their time that would take up, but any amount was too long in her opinion. They didn't have time for this. He had performances and the fact that people were demanding their money back for some of them was making it even more crucial that they kept their promise to the fans and performed for the few that would be attending.

It was time he called his uncle to get her new number, and tell her is was time to go back to Kyoto. He didn't need her out in the ether spreading all of her lies and trying to garner sympathy from gullible people. She did not have a father, and her mother certainly wouldn't approve of all of the lies going around about it possibly causing the media to focus on her. He was absolutely certain that Saena Mogami was probably pissed. No, she hadn't even been mentioned. As far as the media was concerned, Kyouko was an orphan until she was found by her father, kind of like that story called _**The Little Princess**_. The media didn't even know that the Fuwa's were her foster family. Well, they would probably make that discovery very soon, if Sho didn't keep his idiocy under control.

He sat fuming, trying to calm down as the phone rang. He didn't need to show this side of himself to his uncle. The man had signed his contracts, permissions, and technically he was his legal guardian. So, if his Uncle Ken'Ichi believed any of this for a moment, everything would be over the moment he stepped foot in Tokyo.

The moment the man heard the boy's voice, he was visibly irritated. Had the little idiot not done any of the crap that he was certain was true, he wouldn't be worrying about whether or not Kyoko's biological father would let slip what he'd hired him for all those years ago. Not that it really mattered anymore, but something like that could put a stain on what he had worked so hard for. The fact that the man said absolutely nothing was perplexing. Not really, Ushio was a lifetime away from what he'd done and he was a respected writer/director. He did not want to give that up for some stupid little grudge. Besides, if he did say anything, it would reveal a sordid past that he definitely did not want to revisit.

Ken'Ichi sighed in irritation. "No Shotaro, you are not getting that information. Her father could have you prosecuted for stalking and I would be an accomplice." He told him firmly.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have a father and she's spreading these lies around, ruining my image." He insisted.

"NO! If you want to know who ruined your image, look in the mirror. All that was said about you, was in reference to what was witnessed, recorded, photographed, and filmed! You did this to yourself by stalking her, having illicit relations with that whore you call a manager, and physically attacking your competitors! If you insist upon pursuing her, I will not be there to bail you out, regardless of what your mother has to say about it. I will not help you stalk Kyoko-chan! Am I understood?" He finished calmly as if he were speaking to a client. "Make sure that you do not miss that meeting with Akatoki-san on Friday." He hung up before he said anything else to his nephew. What could have been said, was not something that you say to family, it was something that you say to a belligerent client that was refusing to listen to very beneficial advice.

"UNBELIEVABLE! She even has him convinced! How far is she willing to go to ruin me?!" He began throwing things. It was a hotel room, there really wasn't much to throw that wasn't fastened down. There was the coffee pot, the little tray of amenity items: soaps, teas, coffees, coffee filters, etc., the bedding, and pillows. He had tossed the mattresses to the floor, overturned the table, chairs, sofa and armchairs, and finally he threw the small television against the wall creating a significant hole. Well, if Shoko wasn't afraid of his behavior before, she would be now.

* * *

He looked younger, felt younger, and acted younger. Of course he did, he was happy and excited to finally get to spend some real quality time with the girl he was in love with. He had never felt the way she made him feel and he hadn't felt his age for as long as he could remember. Actually, he had never felt his age. Growing up a celebrity's kid kinda forces a person to grow up a little faster than they should or skip their childhood entirely. They miss out on those experiences and socializing skills needed to become a mentally healthy adult. When they reach a certain point, they are faced with feelings and situations that they don't know how to deal with, i.e.: jealousy, love, how to speak to people one's own age, how to relate to others, and so much more. Fortunately, Kuon and Kyoko have each other.

He smiled brightly and wrapped her small hand in his, entwining their fingers. "So, what do you want to do today? Boss got us a full day off to do what we want."

"I'm not really sure. I've never really had any time off to do things that weren't directly involved with work or school. Well, except the trip to Dayjowey Land that you gave to me to share with Mōko-san." She smiled softly and blushed again. "Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled mischievously. "It was my pleasure, Milady." He turned and bowed elegantly before her, causing her to giggle.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

Their first date was a somewhat normal date. Kuon firmly believed that Kyoko would never know exactly how much it meant to him just to walk through the nearby shopping district holding hands. They'd snacked for a little while; stopped at the park and ate shaved ice; saw a couple of cult classic movies, at a theater that was showing a horror marathon; finally, they ate dinner at one of the local fast food restaurants. It was amazing for both.

When they finally made it back to the Darumaya, at precisely midnight on the dot, he was in heaven. She blushed a bit, shuffled her feet nervously, held onto the little pink Cthulhu plushie with a death-grip from the thoughts going through her mind. She was wondering if it would be okay to thank him, as he had thanked her for the wine gelée on Valentine's Day. She bit her lip, tugged his shirt to lower him, and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for today, Kuon!" She quickly disappeared behind the door, and he stood solid as stone in the alley with his mind still processing what had happened.

He finally smiled the most beautifully blinding smile, with his hand on the exact spot she had kissed, and stood there in a daze. At that moment he didn't look like the _'Older Than He Was, Ren Tsuruga'_, he looked like the _'Ageless Teenager, Kuon Hizuri'_. Certainly Kuu's head would have exploded seeing that look on his son's face.

* * *

It was a surprise and yet, not. Yes, her dearest fathers were waiting for her to see how her first date went. Ushio and Takatsuki-san were having sake, while sitting in a quiet little corner of the shop, and then there was the other surprise…Sho. For once, he was actually disguised, wearing the same disguise that he'd worn when all of these problems started. _Wasn't he supposed to be on tour?_ She groused inwardly.

Ushio and Takatsuki-san watched as the unknown male stood from his seat and aggressively approached their little daughter. Ushio turned to the Taisho with a furrowed brow. "Who is that?"

The seasoned chef scowled. "Someone that isn't welcome here anymore." He growled out then both men stood.

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling everyone all your bullshit, Kyoko?! Time for you to go back to Kyoto." He barked out, grabbing her arm and starting to pull her to the main entrance of the Darumaya.

"Let me go, you bastard! I'm not going anywhere, and I didn't say anything about you. What the hell is your problem?" She shrieked back.

"I'll tell you my problem! You running around like some little slut with strange men, when you're supposed to be back in Kyoto training to be my wife! Oh, and let's not forget that crap about you telling the media everything between us, it's none of their business. And what's this crap about you having a father, your mother can barely stand the fact that you're even alive, why the fuck would anyone believe that she would tell you who he is? The whore doesn't even know herself!" He ranted loudly and Kyoko fell silent.

It all happened in slow motion. A fist came from the side and landed squarely on Sho's face, and another pair of firm, strong hands pulled her from Sho's grip and wrapped her tightly in his arms, as the tears began to fall.

"You are finished." It was a short and ominous phrase emitted from the man with his hand wrapped tightly around Sho's throat as the Taisho comforted their daughter. "Leave now and never come near my daughter again or next time, I guarantee that they won't find your body." He growled, then dropped the stunned, arrogant singer to the ground.

Sho snapped out of his daze, glanced at the two angry men and Kyoko, spat the blood pooling in his mouth, and tsked. "Hmph…Slut… You're going to regret this." He stood up, straightened himself and strutted out the door as if he believed that he had the upper-hand.

Takatsuki-san looked at Ushio with furrowed brow and a scowl on his face. "Something needs to be done about him." He glanced down at Kyoko. "And you need somewhere safe to stay that he doesn't know about."

Ushio let out a sigh. "I need to call Lory and my lawyer. This boy is going to be a serious problem." He rubbed Kyoko's back and she turned into his arms. "Are you going to be okay, Princess?"

She nodded quietly and the Okami, who had missed the commotion guided the pair to their family dining room. "What happened?" She asked her husband after closing the door for them for privacy.

He sighed and shook his head. "That Fuwa boy, came to cause trouble. He is no longer welcome. If he returns, you tell me."

She patted him on the arm, and nodded. "Of course, Dear." She was worried. What could the boy possibly done to anger her husband in such a way? He was still grinding his teeth. He always seemed like such a nice boy.

_**~xoxo~**_

Ushio sighed out as they sat and she poured the tea. "Kyoko…I'm not going to make you tell me what that was about, but I do want to know if that's how he normally treats you."

She stared at the table in front of her and sighed. "We used to be friends. He was never like that before we came here, then he just changed. We lived together for a little while when he was first starting out, it was nice." She saw Ushio's eyes grow dark and shimmer from a molten gold like hers to a more caramel color. "We weren't anything more than just roommates." She quickly clarified. "Then when he got his first record deal...he was always annoyed with me, he hardly ever came home and when he did, it was just to pick up and drop off his laundry for me to do." She sighed out, wondering how she could have been so blind.

"One night he came home and was about to leave again when I'd just got home from work. I convinced him to stay a little while, but it all fell apart when he saw an interview that didn't mention him for the amount of time he believed was appropriate for him or how he thought they should. So…He left angry again. I was stupid and thought I could cheer him up the next day, you know… as a friend. So, I brought him a lunch." Thinking about it didn't bother her as much any longer. She now had the support of the people around her. She wasn't surrounded by his sycophants, like she was when they were together. She wasn't being fed the ridiculous expectations by his mother or being constantly demeaned by his malicious little fans anymore. She had her fathers, Lory, Kuon, Kanae, Yashiro-san, Chiori, and so many others.

She was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "I brought him lunch and found him with Shoko-san, his manager. He was flirting with her, like he usually did, but this time he was sitting in her lap, telling her how I was just some plain, boring, maid with not sex-appeal that he'd brought with him. That how could anyone possibly expect him to take care of himself. That he was going to send me back to Kyoto when he was finished with me." She leaned back and groaned a little, then shook her head. "The person that had been the only family to me, the one person that I thought at least liked me a little bit, thought of me as something like that. To him I was just a nakai from his family's ryokan that he brought with him to serve him. I'd never been anything other than that to him. Even though we were close enough to be family, I was never anything more than his personal servant."

Ushio bit back the extreme anger he was feeling, and fought the urge to make a few phone calls to some old contacts that were less than reputable and more than willing to take care of problems for a reasonable price. Scratch that, he would definitely prefer to end that boy himself, but for her sake, he would resist. "Has he ever hurt you…physically?" He honestly wasn't sure if he wanted that answer or not.

She froze a little remembering how he slapped her. She shook her head.

Ushio raised a brow. "Kyoko, tell me the truth. Has he ever hurt you?"

She sighed out. "He's only slapped me, once… But I made him angry!"

"NO!" He barked out before he had to listen to any excuses that she made for the little wretch. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that he did it in the first place. Unless he was truly fearing for his life from you, he had no valid reason to hit you." He scolded with insistence.

She bowed her head. "Sorry…"

He stroked her cheek. "You don't need to apologize, but from now on, I want to know if anyone tries to hurt you."

She winced a little, remembering her brief encounter with Kimiko Morizumi, and Reino.

He leaned back and sighed. "Tell me now before I find out from someone else." He ordered gently, and she spilled all of the details. He stood up, holding out his hand. "Get your things, you are staying with me until further notice."

"But..." She protested.

He shook his head. "No buts young lady. I live in a gated home. No one enters without permission. If they do, the dogs take care of them. I'm sure that Mr. and Mrs. Takatsuki-san would agree with me. I can't do anything about what him, Morizumi or that singer have done in the past, but I can sure as hell prevent it from happening again." No, he was not about to make use of old acquaintances, but he was certainly going to demand of Lory, a bodyguard for Kyoko. Needless to say, Yashiro would be cracking down on his vigilant watch over both of his charges after the request. Lory knew that there was no better man to carry out the task and assured Ushio that he was the right man for the job.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

He was irritated beyond comprehension. There was no reason for him to be there, unless it was to receive an apology for all the damage she'd done to him. He groused inwardly about his situation as he sat with arms crossed intimidatingly, legs rudely splayed out, and slouching in his seat as his manager sat straight and prim, waiting for the summoning parties to arrive in the LME conference room.

One by one the other parties entered the room. The eccentric talent mogul remained standing, but the others took their seats. First to come in was Lory Takarada, and strangely he was dressed in a black three-piece suit with pinstripes. Well, it wasn't so strange, it was his mobster suit. Behind him, entered Ruto, dressed similarly, except without the blazer. Next came Yukihito Yashiro, Ren Tsuruga, Kyoko, then Ushio Kurosaki, followed by Lory's legal team and a representative from the LME PR department.

With all of those people there, Sho had expected Kyoko's mother to walk in, but he almost paled when his own uncle and Akatoki-san entered, followed by Mizuna-san from their PR department, and sat next to him. It would seem that they would be taking his antics very seriously this time. He honestly didn't believe his boss at that prior meeting, but now even to him, this looked really bad. _Maybe he **will** fire me._ He thought worriedly as he stared across the table at his former childhood friend that was sitting between two very protective men, her father and her boyfriend; although, Sho wasn't 100% sure on Tsuruga's boyfriend status, but he was pretty confident that it was still close to zero.

He probably wouldn't have been so nervous if the people around him weren't acting as though he wasn't there. Not even Kyoko was paying attention to him. He was so concentrated on her that he didn't hear his own boss ask if what he did last night was done. The man was infuriated. He had told Sho that very morning to stay away from her and low and behold, he made it a point to go directly to where she lived not even an hour later, and remained there until she got home at midnight.

Everyone in that room had something to say about his behavior, even his manager. His uncle sat staring at him with that disappointed look on his face, and his boss wouldn't look at him at all. The man that claimed to be her father, refused to look; although, he did tell the room his reaction to Sho the previous night and how he had to remove him from Kyoko.

Stupidly, Sho tsked. "You're not even her real father."

Ken'Ichi Katagiri had, had enough. His palm instantly slammed on the table, startling even Kuon. "ENOUGH! He is her father, biologically and legally. He has every right to make these demands to keep you in line! I'll go one further." He turned to Akatoki-san. "I rescind my permissions for Shotaro Fuwa to be employed or represented by Akatoki Entertainment or any other talent agency as of now!" He turned back to Sho. "I want you packed and ready to leave tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp. You are going back to Kyoto to your parents!"

"You can't do that!" Sho stood from his seat and protested.

"I can and I will. You will have to wait until you are old enough to come back and make it on your own without any help, by anyone…" He glanced at Kyoko. Apparently he had somewhat of an idea now of how his nephew got by before Akatoki picked him up.

Kyoko tensed and both Ushio and Kuon noticed. Both took a hand and both shook their heads. This was Sho's punishment as handed down by his family. He had been running freely and disgracing himself for far too long. He needed to be reined in, and this was the only way to do it. Ken'Ichi wasn't taking it completely away from him, he did mention that he could return when he was at the age of majority, but that didn't mean that his parents weren't going to make it easy for him and both he and Kyoko knew that. He would have to actually get a job and work like everyone else. Ken'Ichi Katagiri would be placing all of his hard earned music money in a trust that he wouldn't be able to access until he met certain conditions. If Kyoko knew, she would have protested at the unfairness of everything, but this was something that he had earned all on his own.

He turned to scowl at Kyoko. "This is all your fault you evil, shape-shifting, soul-sucking bitch. You just had to open your mouth. You couldn't beat me on your own, you had to do this!"

"I said ENOUGH! It doesn't take a private investigator to find out all the shit you've pulled. You harassed her in public, Shotaro. You kidnapped her in front of witnesses at her school with the aid of one of your groupies! You beat a rival so badly he had to go to the hospital, in front of a noted director **_after_** you'd made your point to him! You have been stalking her!" He glanced at Aki. "And you've been sleeping with your manager from the beginning!" Several in the room gasped and Aki Shoko stared at her hands in shame. "Kurosaki-chan has done nothing except try to live her life **_without_** your harassment. Had she wanted to start trouble for you, all she had to do was to come to me, her mother, or even join Akatoki. She has done nothing, but try to avoid you like the plague for as long as possible." He turned to his audience and further shocked them as he stood calmly. "Takarada-san, please email the restraining order to my office. I'll be sure to have it looked over and forwarded to the concerned parties by the end of the day." He turned to Akatoki-san. "Please have the documents that need signing for the dissolution of the contract sent to my office. I will have them back to you as soon as possible." As he walked out, he gave Sho one last look. "I will be by to pick you up **_personally_**, tomorrow morning, whether you are packed or not, you _**will**_ be leaving, even if I have to hire someone to drag you out."

Lory cleared his throat. "Well, I believe that covers just about everything." He looked over at Sho and Aki. "It's a shame. I did not intend for this meeting to produce these circumstances." He glanced at Yukihito. "Yashiro-kun, why don't you take your two charges to get something to eat, it is almost lunch-time."

Yukihito nodded stiffly. "Of course, Takarada-san." He stood and turned to Ushio. "Kurosaki-san, would you like to join us?"

Ushio shook his head. "No, I don't believe I'm quite finished here." He kissed Kyoko's forehead and gave her a hug. "I'll see you later at home, Princess."

She nodded quietly and was escorted out between Yashiro and Kuon, with him following behind in case Fuwa had something to do or say.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Well, I can clearly see now that this story has developed into something "Not So Small" as originally intended. I thank everyone for reading it and hope that you're enjoying the ride. ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

Never in his life did he have to face a young woman's overprotective father. Now, with his manager and his former boss, he was being forced to face Kyoko's biological father and the man was terrifying. He wasn't overtly, over-the-top terrifying. He was more of a subtle terrifying. He seemed as one of those people you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley if he was pissed at you. It seemed to Sho, that the man could very well have some sinister ties, and he didn't want to find out personally if he did.

If the CEO of Akatoki wasn't convinced that this boy deserved everything that was being handed to him as punishment before, he was absolutely certain now as Ushio Kurosaki rattled off Sho's disrespects and offenses casually as if he were reading a grocery list. It seemed a pretty extensive list he'd compiled and engraved in his mind. The room was more silent than a graveyard for several moments.

"Fuwa… There is something that I would like to make keenly aware to you at this point in your short life…" Ushio lifted his glasses and gave the boy a stare, and a calmness to his voice that send a knife-like chill up his spine. "If you _**ever**_ come near, touch, speak of, talk to, or look at my daughter again… I will make it my personal mission that you will never again see the light of day. I am not threatening you… _**this**_ is my solemn vow. You have fucked with the _**ONLY**_ family that I have and it will _**N**__**OT**_ happen again. Have I made myself clear to you?"

Sho swallowed thickly, and gave him a nervous nod. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Ushio demanded.

"Yes, Sir. Crystal clear, sir. It will never happen again." He honestly didn't know what else to say to appease this seemingly dangerous man.

Ushio repositioned his glasses, abruptly stood, making Sho flinch, then smiled a very intimidating smile that reminded others that he was perfectly serious. "Wonderful, you've made the right decision." Ushio turned and looked at Aki Shoko. "The same applies to you if you wish to continue working in entertainment of **_any_** kind." He warned and Aki nodded.

"Of course, I would like to apolo…." She was abruptly cut off by the door to the conference room closing behind Kyoko's father.

Akatoki, Shoko, the PR Manager, and Sho let out a breath of anxiety that they didn't realize they were holding. Akatoki turned to Sho and shook his head. "I suggest you follow the advice of your uncle and Director Kurosaki. One you are related to and the other has a very strong influence in the entertainment community. If you ever want to work in this field again, I suggest you go back to Kyoto and wait until you have the ability to speak on your own behalf." He turned to Aki. "Aki Shoko for your brazen and reckless behavior, allowing your underage charge to run freely like a stray dog and having illicit relations with him, you are fired from Akatoki Entertainment. I will not have you blacklisted, but I certainly will not give recommendation. You have until the weekend to clear your belongings from the office and pick up your severance check." He turned to the PR Manager. "Come, we have some work to do to prevent this disaster from blowing out of proportion." He stood and left the pair without looking back.

_"It's all over..."_ He murmured with his head bowed, staring at his hands.

Aki sighed. She wasn't going to deny that this was partially her fault for not being more strict with him, for getting intimately involved with him, then letting him run freely not caring about the consequences to his personal or professional life. Honestly, she fully accepted that she was quite possibly the worst manager alive in that aspect. She shook her head. "Only for a little while, Sho. They haven't blacklisted you. Any one of those three men in this room today could have done that. Should have done that, but they didn't. If you behave yourself and stay out of their line of sight, you can come back soon. They've already changed the age of majority to 18. Work hard, do as they ask and you can come back in six months. Whomever signs you, will probably tell the public that it was just a hiatus." She encouraged.

Sho had a shamed look on his face. "And what about you? Akatoki fired you…Because of me."

She sighed. "He was right to, Sho. I failed you by looking after my own interests. I shouldn't have let things get so out of hand, and should have warned you the day you had Kyoko-chan thrown out. I should have been more vigilant." She paused and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've been in worse spots than this. Do you honestly believe that this is the only thing I know how to do?" She gave him a small smile and stood up, holding out her hand. "Come on. Let's get you packed and ready to leave before your uncle shows up and carries you to Kyoto tied like a pig."

Later she would make sure he had her contact information for the future; however, she would not tell him yet that Lory Takarada had offered to take her into the managerial pool under strict conditions and a one year evaluation period. Admittedly this was a bit of a strong punishment, but all things considered, she and he both got off rather lightly. Honestly, how hard could it be managing the LoveME Section? Well, she would find out soon enough how skewed her view was on the matter and how vigilant towards love her new boss was.

_**~xoxo~**_

_That little punk should consider himself lucky I didn't go after him myself…little bastard. _He groaned inwardly._ Ahh…Kyoko, why do you have to be so sweet?_ Ushio smiled at the thought of his little pumpkin. _Nothing at all like her mother. Well, I suppose that's my fault._ He sighed, walking to the elevators.

Honestly? He had wanted to have the boy blacklisted, but Kyoko had plead with him not to. He was still after all, a brother-like childhood friend, he did have talent, and he was still young. She didn't want his life ruined because of stupid mistakes that he'd made in his youth, and she most certainly did not want to be the party responsible for something like that. She had explained it exactly this way to Ushio and Kuon both, and considering the two men and their own circumstances, they reluctantly agreed. Besides, a good number of the people in her life firmly believed that she would soon be out of the boy's reach anyway; although, they didn't tell her that, she would have denied it.

He looked at his watch. He had other meetings today. All related to work, but he wanted to get them over with as soon as possible and start dinner for his lovely daughter. Tonight was father-daughter night; it was his turn to cook, and her turn to pick the movie.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

* * *

It had been a terrible morning with that meeting. He knew that Kyoko was feeling responsible where it wasn't her fault. Fuwa had practically begged for something like this to happen. He was fortunate that they didn't turn everything over to the police and have him jailed for abuse and stalking her. All things considered, Kuon firmly believed that Sho got off rather lightly.

"You okay?" He asked as they sat quietly enjoying their lunch.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. I just don't like how they dealt with it, but I guess I can understand. He is a bit immature. Maybe going back to his parents for awhile will help." She sighed. "They weren't very strict raising him until he wanted to come to Tokyo. Now that they know how successful he can be, they might accept it. They really didn't have a problem when they came to visit, so I guess he'll be okay." She explained a little downheartedly.

Kuon nodded. _It'll give you time to get away from him, too. I don't ever want him to be able to reach out to you again unless it's in fan-mail. _He thought to himself as he reached across the table and stroked her hand for comfort. He sighed. "I'm going to miss you terribly." He told her, reminding them both that he had to leave for LA for the table read for the movie he'd be working on. He'd decided to tell her as soon as possible when they started officially dating. He wanted no secrets between them that could be damaging.

She smiled softly. "I'm going to miss you too, but you did say that you'd only be there for a few days for that and they wouldn't start filming until next March." She paused and smiled brightly. "And~ if that's the case, it gives me a little time to catch up…even if I have to fly there and start auditioning by myself."

He chuckled. "No doubt you would get any part you try for, Princess."

* * *

He could feel the sensation of someone watching him, but they were nowhere he could actually detect. He shook it off, he had far more pressing matters to deal with. He needed to see her. He'd been thinking a lot of her lately… well, he always thought of her when he wasn't doing things that he was supposed to be doing, but that was neither here, nor there. One of his rivals had mysteriously dropped out of the competition completely a few days ago, and he was curious to find out why.

As he was walking down the hall that led to the studio where she was filming, he met a little girl with a very strange aura. She stood next to the vending machine just outside the studio and watched him as he reached for the handle to the large double doors. It sent a strange shiver down his spine.

Her cute face turned from innocent to predatory and back. If one didn't watch closely, they would have missed it. "Are you here to see someone?" She asked sweetly, her hands clasped behind her back, rocking cutely back and forth on her heels, with her lace, frills, and petticoats.

_She must be one of the actors. Why else would they let a small child run around without supervision?_ He thought to himself, before answering. "Actually I am. I'm here to see how my Akazukin-chan is doing. I haven't heard from her in awhile."

_Of course you wouldn't hear from her, you moron._ Maria smiled sweetly. "That's the studio for Sacred Lotus. Is she part of the cast?"

The young man nodded, trying to think deeply on who this little girl was. There was something familiar about her, and he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Really? I'll show you in." She announced cheerily, taking care to only grab the edge of his jacket. Kyoko had warned her to never allow this man to ever touch any part of her, not even her hand. "My Onee-sama is working very hard today. May I ask who your Akazukin-chan is?" She carried on as the pair approached a man sitting off to the side with the managers. He was wearing tinted glasses, leather, and an untucked button-down shirt. If he were to think about it, the man closely resembled a yakuza.

He chuckled. _Interesting_. He thought, lowering his guard. It was a little girl, after all. _How dangerous could she possibly be?_ Well, he probably would have figured that out had the child actually touched something other than his clothing, which was a bit unusual for a little girl. Children were usually more tactile. _Probably introducing me to her father or something._

She stopped in front of the dangerous looking man and looked up at the one she had coaxed along with her, then smiled. There was something in that smile that made him a little uneasy. "Uncle Ushio, this is Reino from Vie Ghoul." She turned back to him and he felt a razor-sharp chill race up his spine, as the man stood up to greet him. "Reino, this is Onee-sama's papa, Ushio Kurosaki."

Now that he thought of it, this man with tinted glasses looked oddly familiar. It was his aura. He didn't realize his mistake in following this little demonic doll until the man took his hand to shake it, and he saw everything. It was far worse than the Lion ever was. Compared to this man the lion was merely a cub. In his younger days he was much, much worse and he _**still**_ had connections. He looked up at the man and swallowed thickly… _and this man is the one that helped to create her existence_. "Y-You're her father?" He asked weakly.

A sinister look crossed Ushio's face and he smirked. Oh yes, he'd heard about this boy's antics. Ushio leaned in closely to Reino's ear, still holding his hand, pulling him near. "Yes, I am and I've heard all about _**you**_ young man. I will tell you this only once…Stay away from my daughter." Ushio moved back a little to watch the VK artist pale to a shade even more unhealthy than the pallor that his skin already possessed. He smiled in satisfaction. "Do you understand?" He kept a calm, gentle tone throughout.

Reino nodded, pulled his hand away, and quickly left.

Ushio sat back in his seat, and Maria plopped into his lap. She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Papa-Ushio. Onee-sama doesn't need stinky boys like that, she has you and Ren-sama to make her happy." She chirped quietly.

He chuckled softly. "I guess she wasn't exaggerating when she said he could see things?"

Maria giggled. "She said he did the same when he met Ren-sama. Thank you for chasing him away. I'm not sure Natsuko-chan would have worked with him, and Grandfather wouldn't have let me bring her with me to the studio anyway." She pouted a little as she pondered.

Ushio chuckled lightly as he and Maria watched Kyoko perform. She was simply amazing. She seemed to improve each day. He was so proud to have such a talented daughter. Well, he would have been proud of her regardless. She was his little princess and he planned on making up for lost time.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

Before him stood a very dangerous looking young female, that closely resembled his own daughter. Well, if his daughter had blonde hair with pink highlights and icy-blue eyes. Yes, for some reason he could identify her, even when others couldn't. He chuckled inwardly at the thought that if she ever slipped around him in disguise, people would start thinking that he'd properly earned his title of Playboy. They would honestly believe that he had daughters from every country. She was that good, and he was so very proud of her for it.

Setsuka Heel languidly crossed the lobby with Kanae to approach the famous director. Kanae knew that Kyoko could brush off Ren in this disguise, but could she withstand someone as close as her father now? She smirked inwardly. She loved testing her best friend to see exactly how far she could take it.

"Kanae-chan, can I help you?" He knew what was up. Everyone around his daughter seemed to want to see how far she could take the act, and he was no exception.

"_**Tsk..."**_ Setsuka rolled her eyes rather rudely and stood with her hips cocked and her arms across her torso, giving off an arrogant and annoyed demeanor.

"Oh? Who is this?" He smirked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kanae caught the mischievous look and smirked back. "This is Setsuka Heel. I'm showing her around to get her acquainted with the area. She's considering on joining LME as a model and actress."

She nodded to him and her hand shot out for a shake. _**"**__**Do you know my brother? He worked with director Konoe a few months ago." **_

Ushio chuckled. _**"**__**Hmm, I've met the man. He's pretty good at what he does. Your brother worked with him?"**_ He asked a little mischievously. _Who on Earth is she referring to?_ _Ah! I know now._ _**"Oh! I think I've heard of him. Isn't his name Cain?"**_ How could he not? The siblings were backstage gossip legend and they'd only been in Tokyo for a few weeks. Tiara Murasame and Manaka _(He couldn't remember her last name.)_ would not stop going on about them for at least a couple of months and Murasame had even posted photos of the pair online.

"_**That's him."**_ She commented, examining her nails, then pouted cutely. _**"He has a new manager now though." **_

"_**Setsu, we need to go."**_ Kanae turned to Ushio and smiled. "It was nice talking to you again." She told him as she and Setsuka left.

Ushio shook his head with a smile. _She is really good._

* * *

Never let it be said that Lory Takarada didn't have multiple plans when it came to his godson and his LoveME #1. He looked up at Kuon and shook his head. "You really don't read anything I put in front of you…"

Kuon groaned a little. "What are you talking about? Is there any way I can fix this so that I don't have to stay in the US the entire time?" He honestly didn't want to stay there from the table read until after filming ended next year.

Lory chuckled. "I'm not sending you to prison like The Count of Monte Cristo, boy. Get a grip." Lory leaned back in his seat. "You have the table reading next week. The production staff still hasn't been able to coordinate all of the actors with the location permits. You aren't the only one in this film. We both know they won't start actually filming until March at the latest. You don't have to be confined in the US for that. Think boy!" He chuckled and shook his head. "Your lodgings are LME International owned. Stop worrying so much." He scolded. "Besides, you've already told her. Give her a little credit."

Honestly, he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thanks." He sighed out.

Lory waved it off. "What? Don't you trust that she can handle it on her own? Pfft..." He taunted.

"NO!" He exclaimed in a panic. "I-It's not that…I just… I just really don't want to leave her." He confessed.

Lory smiled and shook his head. "I get it, boy… but she needs to make her own way too, and do you honestly think that she doesn't feel the same way? Have you two not discussed this matter?" Lory snapped his fingers in front of Kuon's face. Of course they'd discussed their time apart, he just didn't want for it to be so long.

"Communication boy! Look it up. If you don't communicate, you won't last." He advised. "Besides, do you actually want her to blame herself for you not giving it your best?" He sighed when he saw Kuon's confused look. "Don't tell me you haven't realized that she may just blame herself or think she's let you down if either of you don't succeed in the goals you two share. You both need to spread your wings."

Kuon smiled softly. "Yeah… I suppose you're right. Thanks."

* * *

Of course Kyoko knew that he would be leaving for LA very soon and so would Kanae. She couldn't help, but feel left behind. However, they both still had things to do. She couldn't just pick up and walk away from all of her new and old projects or just jet off like she had no family or responsibilities. She still wanted to spend time with her father, she still had the final stages of Sacred Lotus, and she still had a few of the smaller projects to deal with too. Not to mention the fact that she still hadn't officially debuted or graduated from the LoveME Section.

She snuggled into her new boyfriend and sighed. She looked up at his distressed face. "It'll be okay." Her fingers caressed his as they interlocked. "You need to do this and so do I. I don't want to be known as just your girlfriend. I want to be able to stand next to you and be equal to you, but that doesn't mean that I won't miss you too." She stared down at their hands. "I don't want anyone to be able to say that I'm not good enough for you." She murmured.

He reached around and pulled her into his lap, facing him. "If anything… I'm not good enough for you, but I understand." He leaned in and kissed her. _I felt the same way about my mom and dad. I'll do as she asks_. "But…If anyone tries to hurt you, I want you to tell me, Yuki, or your father from now on." He gave her a stern look.

She gave him a shy smile and a sharp nod. "I promise." This would be the last time that either would fret over the situation of being separated due to work. It was just merely a tiny bump in the road and they had both decided not to allow it to hinder their growth as a couple. Besides, fate had brought them together after so many years, they would not allow something so trivial to pull them apart.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

Well, Kuon was finally in LA and Kyoko had been staying with her father for several weeks now. One of Ushio's guard dogs had inexplicably taken a very profound liking to his little girl and followed her around as if he were a puppy and she was his sole mistress. One of his four dobermans named Zeus had decided to take her protection into his own paws. Every night he would sleep on her bed at her feet. Every morning he would see her off to work, and every evening he would dutifully greet her, making certain that she was in good spirits and completely whole. Needless to say, her companion, that had approved of Kuon early on, had made his absence far more tolerable.

He had only been gone a few days and Zeus had began to insist upon accompanying her everywhere, including work now. Ushio was completely baffled. The dog had never done anything like that, but his little princess needed an extra bodyguard in his opinion, and what better than a very capable one? It wasn't like it was an uncommon occurrence, so he and Yukihito approved. It honestly made Yuki's job easier and the animal was exceptionally well behaved, not to mention the fact that Yuki loved dogs.

What was unexpected and out of the hands or paws of her father and Zeus, was the fact that she was now dangling from the crane that was used for her most difficult of stunts. The serene look she had upon her face, made it seem as though she slept in such a way, contrary to the completely panicked look that her father, the director, the producer, and all others, save for the one that caused the situation.

She may have looked completely calm, but inside she was spitting angry as she stared at the face of the perpetrator perched in the scaffolding. Kimiko had finally lost all patience and taken matters into her own hands. She was in the scaffolding to get the perfect photo to memorialize her accomplishment on ridding herself of Kyoko; however, what she had failed to do was wear gloves when she'd tampered with the rigging, and now there was film and fingerprint evidence of her crime. Not to mention the fact that Kyoko was calmly dangling by the cords like a comfortable spider in her own web.

Kimiko turned purple with rage as she watched her rival shimmy up the rigging, climb to the crane, and gracefully jump down and land on the balls of her feet like an Olympic gymnast dismounting the uneven bars. She accidentally let out a shriek of anger at the scene and all eyes fell upon where her own uncle had ordered the cameraman to focus on when it had all started. He was no idiot and knew for a fact that without this evidence his brother would never believe him. It had happened before, and now he had evidence of Kimiko's wrongdoings. All that was left, was to make the decision on whether to get the authorities involved or not. On the one hand, if he did, it would hold up production further; on the other hand, if he didn't, they would be able to finish on time and he would have something to hold against the girl, maybe drag out her punishment as long as humanly possible, possibly have her blacklisted.

Interestingly enough, Jouji Morizumi notices a long-time friend sitting in observance of his Momiji and her stellar abilities. He has not yet caught on as to why the man has been seen frequently on his set. He has not really paid attention to the buzz around the amazing little talent and the talented director he's known for years. He strides over to him as his actress dusts herself off, wipes the sweat from her brow, and grabs a bottle of icy water from the catering table, while the crew rectifies the problems with the rigging before it becomes a real problem. Jouji Morizumi wants Ushio Kurosaki's opinion on this little family matter.

"Hey Ush, it's been awhile. What brings you to our little corner of the world?" Jouji asked casually.

Ushio looks over at the man striding to him and smiles rakishly. "Hey…" He nods in Kyoko's direction. "Just here to watch my little princess work her magic."

Jouji glances in the direction and his eyes go wide. "Your little princess?"

He smiles and nods. "Yep. How's my little girl been doing on your set?"

Jouji chuckled as he watched Kyoko talking to Koga about something. "Kyouko-san…Why does that not surprise me? The girl's got some talent. She's been exceeding my expectations throughout." He turned back to Ushio. "I didn't know you had a daughter. Where have you been hiding her?"

Ushio chuckled. "Haven't been hiding her intentionally. It's a long, complicated story, but I'm making up for it now." He smiled softly and waved at his little fairy.

Jouji sighed. "That scene that we just did…" He paused not really wanting to reveal. "I need your opinion on what was filmed." He motioned for the other director to follow him to the monitor.

Jouji watched as his friend's look turned darker and darker throughout the filmed clip of what had really happened in the scene. When all was done, Ushio looked up without hiding his anger. "Who the hell is that?" He demanded.

"My spoiled niece…" He groaned. "I suspect that she's been doing things like this for years, but I just didn't know to what extent until now." He sighed. "I know if I go to the police with it, my brother will pay it away, but if I keep it with me and deal the punishment myself…I'm not sure what the results will be." He confessed. "What would you do… If it was one of your actresses or family?"

Ushio cocked his brow. "Are you sure you want my opinion in this? It will be a little biased. She tried to kill my little princess."

Jouji nodded.

Ushio sighed out. "Okay…Do both."

Jouji couldn't mask his confusion.

Ushio rolled his eyes. "Hand her over to the police along with the evidence…and have everything leaked. If there are any others that she's done this to, they will come forward and strengthen the case against her. Even if your brother pays her way out of it, everyone will know what she's done." He paused a little at a thought, wondering if Jouji had the balls to do it. "If you don't…I will, and I won't be nice about it either. I will make sure that she spends a little time in the clink." He said darkly and Jouji knew Ushio possibly had the connections to make it happen.

Jouji sighed. "I suppose it's for the best." It truly was. If he just let it go, his crew would be blamed for the accidents on the set and their reputations would suffer. It just wouldn't be right to damage the livelihoods of so many people for the sake of one spoiled child. This needed to stop before it escalated even higher. Well, if it hadn't already. There were many things that had happened around Kimiko that looked somewhat dubious now.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

A pair a strong masculine arms wrapped around her and she could feel the worry and tension they contained. He was shaking. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. The anger that had consumed her, that she had felt for Kimiko, instantly dissipated and she turned in his arms as he snuggled her close to his chest. It was more for himself than her. He wanted to truly make sure that she was still there and safely in his arms.

"Daddy?" She whispered, looking up at her now calm father.

He let out a shaky sigh. "Sorry Princess. That scene really gave me a scare." Ushio explained as he slowly released Kyoko. "I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes just watching you hang from the crane with only one loose cable."

She let out a deep sigh and a small smile. "I had control of the situation. I kind of expected something like that."

"Kimiko Morizumi?" He growled.

She nodded after a little bit of a freeze. "How did you know?"

He shook his head. "Jouji was able to catch it on film. He can't look the other way anymore. He had hard evidence and she put you and the crew at risk with her little stunt. He suspected something a while ago, but now he has proof." He explained quietly.

"What is he going to do?" She murmured.

He gently pulled away from her and gave her a good look to make sure she was actually okay. "How about you grab your things and we'll talk about it in the car? Keep Zeus in here with you while you change to be safe." He finished as he started out the door of her dressing room.

She nodded and glanced at her protector. "Meet you in the hall?"

He smiled and nodded. "I need to ask Yashiro-san something. He's talking to Jouji."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." She told him as he walked out and locked the door before shutting it behind him.

* * *

No one actually expected anything to be done about Kimiko Morizumi, but seeing her face on the evening news did bring something of a sense of deep satisfaction to Kyoko and a little shock. She certainly didn't expect the girl to be arrested and have serious charges filed against her. No, she didn't feel a bit sorry for the young woman once the list of charges were rattled off by the news anchor. Apparently quite a few of her victims had come forward, and the families of the ones that couldn't, spoke up.

Everyone watching the news that evening knew that the Japanese Judicial System did not toy around when bringing in a criminal. They didn't even consider arrest unless there was enough evidence to lock a person up, and the charges looming over Kimiko Morizumi were not trivial counts. Murder, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted bribery of an officer of the law, and many more. Kyoko wondered if the girl had tried to convince the cop that arrested her, to let her go, with money or something a little less tangible and a bit more physical.

Across the Pacific, in a room of the Hizuri home, a worried fairy prince watched the overseas news cast via his computer. It was a familiar face of a complete pest that had caused him so many problems a couple of years ago. Now it seemed as though she had attempted to cause harm to "an actress" on the set of Sacred Lotus. They didn't release the name of the victim or tell what might have happened, but they did make sure to list the extensive charges against her. The two charges that caused his heart to practically stop were of murder and attempted murder. He was sincerely hoping that those particular two were from another case she was involved in.

He quickly picked up his phone and his fingers raced across the screen. _**{RU OK?}**_

_**{**__(smiley face)__** Perfect! **__(pink flashing heart)__**}**_ The answer came mere moments after he sent his inquiry.

He sighed out in relief. _**{How's filming going?}**_

She paused a little wondering if she should tell him about Kimiko Morizumi or not. Did he see it somewhere? The news that she'd just watched? No, that wasn't possible. They weren't even in the same time-zone. He was just now getting ready to go to work as she was getting ready to go to bed. _**{**__**Just a couple of bumps, everything ok now.}**_ She hoped that would be enough to keep him from asking about her dangling from the crane, and how badly it had scared her father. Well, her father and everyone else on the set.

He raised an eyebrow as he read the uninformative text message. He sighed. "Why does she always do this?" He groaned a little and began typing. _**{Attempted murder bumps? **__(suspicious face smiley)__**}**_

She froze, staring at his most recent message and worried her lip. When her phone rang, she jumped a little in surprise. She wanted to answer, but she didn't. She didn't want him to be angry with her for not telling him, like with Reino and Sho in Karuizawa or like Sho every time he'd decided to harass her in the past. "Come on Kyoko, you have to answer it eventually." She prodded herself.

She took a deep breath and stayed her nerves, then pressed the button. "Moshi, moshi..."

Kuon sighed into the phone. "I was worried that you wouldn't answer." He commented quietly. "I'm not mad at you… I'm just worried about you." He grumbled.

"I'm so sorry!" She caught herself before she did a dogeza, remembering that she was speaking to him on the phone.

He shook his head and smirked a little. "You didn't just do a dogeza, did you?"

She could hear the teasing mirth in his voice. "No~... I… _I thought of it though_." She confessed in a small voice.

He chuckled a little and sighed once again. "Kyoko… Why can't you just tell me these things? I worry about you. Do you not trust me?" She could almost see the little doggy ears slump on his head.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry so much about something I could take care of myself." She explained.

"You don't have to though... You don't have to do it by yourself anymore. You have all your friends, you have your father now, you have Shachou and Yashiro and all the others... and you have me. Please don't leave us out anymore. What if something that one of us, something that I could prevent happened? Do you know how terrible I would feel if anything happened to you?" He plead with her.

"I'm sorry Kuon…" She whimpered.

"It's okay, Babe. Just please tell me if something happens. Okay?" He asked softly.

"Okay…I promise." She sighed out. It was nice having so many people that cared about her. She couldn't even begin to count how many lectures on personal safety that she'd gotten from various people because of that little jailbird.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

When he finally made it home, he found his little butterfly sitting curled up on the sofa with Zeus resting next to her. That dog had become very laxed in his manners since Kyoko came to them. He would have never even thought to rest on the furniture, yet here he was very comfortably. She was deeply into a script that appeared to be more than just for a series or commercial. It had the look of something more feature film-like. She had a very concentrated look on her face, she seemed troubled.

"New script, fairy-chan?" Ushio leaned over the sofa and kissed her forehead, then sat next to her.

She sighed out and worried her lip a little. "Yeah… Takarada-san says it's for my debut."

Ushio smiled proudly. "That's wonderful!" He paused a moment and noticed that she seemed even more troubled than before. "What's wrong?"

She sighed out. "The screen tests and readings are in Los Angeles... It's supposed to be an international release."

He could see the worry written all over her face. She was definitely nothing at all like her mother, he could happily say. "Is there something wrong with that?"

She looked as if she were about to cry. "I won't be able to stay here with you. I'll have to leave and live there for awhile." She whined a bit.

He turned her face to him and smiled softly. "Why? Do you plan on leaving your poor old dad here and never coming back?"

She gasped. "O-Of course not!"

He pulled her into a hug. "Kyoko, you won't be filming 24/7 and I won't be working constantly either. We'll still be able to see each other and talk on the phone. We can chat online...or do you not plan on using that laptop I got you?"

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She sighed out. "I forgot." This having family and a boyfriend thing was taking some getting used to.

* * *

"Ren… You're doing it again." His temporary manager scolded. He had become more vocal about a few things since he took over for Yashiro. It was actually quite unexpected and a little shocking. They had gotten to know each other a little better than before. He certainly wasn't a fangirl like Yukihito, but he did give good advice and pointed out important issues when needed. Like now.

"?.." Kuon turned to him with a confused look. "What am I doing, Ruto?" He honestly hadn't the faintest idea of what he was guilty of. Of course Kyoko would have been more than happy to point it out. Well, maybe not.

Ruto sighed. "You are feeding the sharks again. They are starting to circle." It was their little catch-phrase to let him know that he was being too nice to hungry women. _Jeez, hard habit to break._ He thought defeatedly. It wasn't that he didn't want to break the habit, it was that it was so ingrained into him he didn't realize he was doing it, and a large portion of the world's women saw it as flirting. So, for him, it really was a hard habit to break. He was actually making a conscious effort to not pay too many compliments to his female co-stars or be too nice to them. Which this also presented a problem, sometimes there were a few that took that wrong and they would introduce him to their nice male best friend, that just so happened to be perfect for him. _Yes, wouldn't they make just the cutest gay couple? _He groaned at that thought. _I just can't win for losing._ Most of these Hollywood women believed that they were so special that if he weren't attracted to them, then he most certainly **must** be gay. There was just no other explanation for his indifferent behavior.

Ruto heard the quiet groan and let out a small chuckle. "Why not use the shark repellent." He smirked, and Kuon's eyes lit up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little bauble that matched Kyoko's. No, it wasn't an engagement ring or a wedding ring, but American women weren't mostly familiar with that custom, and he wasn't about to explain it to them. They had picked out a pair of couple's promise rings before he'd left. After that big dust-up with Kana Kusunoki and the misunderstanding related to the little troll that tried to kill his woman, he wanted to do something significant that made her see proof of his dedication that was a little more long-lasting than a little decomposing dandelion. Although, what she had done with that little gift did make him smile when he thought of it. She had put them in resin and used them as little charms to carry with her always, as she told him herself. It always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside when he thought of it. He heard Ruto sigh exasperatedly, and quickly dialed back his killer smile or fixed his face, as Yukihito always instructed.

* * *

Honestly she really didn't know what to do about the men in her life. She was gradually becoming familiar with the situation of random strange women just walking up to them and kissing them or throwing themselves at them. Was it really that way with all good looking men? Well no. She knew this to be not the case at all. She knew for a fact that Kuon was not that way now and she most certainly knew that her father wasn't that way, regardless of all of the floozies that wanted to sleep their way to the top. If anyone actually took the time to get to know either of her men, they would think that they had been living in a monastery a good portion of their lives. Ushio hadn't dated since her mother, and Kyoko suspected that the woman had ruined him permanently with her glacial personality recently. Kuon was very dedicated to her and had most recently proven so by wearing his ring while overseas.

She laughed at the most recent tabloid article about him. They were now complaining that he was dating some mysterious foreign woman, and asking why he wasn't with a Japanese woman. They didn't care who as long as it wasn't one of those overly-hyped Hollywood actresses. She sat at her computer fingering the matching ring on a chain, while reading the newest piece that demanded that the mystery woman release him from her enchantments and give him back. She giggled at that one. _What would they say if they found out it was me._ She smiled a little mischievously. She sighed, and groaned audibly.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Ushio asked as he sat on the sofa behind her and sipped his after dinner coffee. He leaned forward and saw the article she was reading. "Ah… I see he's wearing it. You planning on wearing yours?"

She sighed out again. "I don't know. Do you think it would be a good idea?"

He sat back and crossed his legs. "Hmm, I think you should if you want to, but I also think that it's something that you should feel confident and comfortable with. You need to be ready to explain what it means to you if someone asks."

She nodded and leaned back against the sofa behind her, still staring at the computer on the coffee table before her. "I think I do want to wear it…where people can see it. I want to at least once before I start filming."

Ushio smirked. "That's my girl. Just be sure to let Lory know."

She groaned and he laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

The complete beauty and calm of the exotic _(to her)_ location was more than enough to catch her attention and send her into a fairy tale induced high. The deep, blue-green beauty of the ocean to the right of her, and the wondrous, leafy-green, snow-capped mountains to the right. It was just the right time of the year to visit Southern California. Early spring had a little bit of everything and the temperature was just starting to rise enough to wear a light sweater or a blouse that she would normally wear in early summer in Japan. Someone had mentioned that it was a Mediterranean climate, and she wondered if it would be like this in Greece or Italy during early spring.

The salty breeze wafting off the Pacific made her lean a little further out of the window of the taxi, and take a deep breath. She wondered why Kanae had never mentioned something so wonderful or Kuon for that matter. She sighed. Kuon was probably used to it, and Kanae probably just didn't care. Kanae really wasn't one to stop and smell the roses along the way, she was far more career oriented than Kyoko seemed at the moment. She honestly wasn't given to flights of fantasy as Kyoko was.

Kyoko glanced to the left and noticed the busy buildings as they turned to enter the district known in its glory days as "Hollywoodland". Studios, sound stages, business offices, star-quality dressing rooms, tour groups, and so much more. It was similar to what she was used to in Tokyo, but on a much grander scale. The bloated star factory of the entertainment world left her speechless. Kuon was right when he said it was another world, when she was just a small child. This was truly where dreams were either made or dashed against the rocks. It only depended upon one's own determination and talent whether one succeeded.

Her nerves were buzzing beneath her skin as though she had little currents of electricity flowing in her veins instead of blood when they made their final turn and the driver waited for the gates to the studio to admit them. Yashiro's voice muffled in her ears as she fought off the nervousness and cleared her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Are you going to be okay, Kyoko?" He asked in English. They had both agreed that when in any foreign country, they would be sure to speak the corresponding language to make it easier on them when it was required.

She nodded. "Just a little nervous, Yukihito."

He smiled and handed her a bottle of water he had brought along for her. "The audition is essentially a screen test to make sure that you and the male lead have chemistry. I've been with Kuon for a few of these. You really have nothing to be nervous about. There will be several others there, but you've proven to be very adaptable in the past and they wouldn't have personally asked for you had they not already been familiarized with your works." He encouraged.

* * *

Kuon was pacing back and forth as his father sat calmly, snacking on a family-sized bag of barbecue flavored, ruffled potato chips. He sat back down and shifted uncomfortably, then groaned.

"What is wrong with you, boy?" Kuu furrowed his brow.

He leaned back in his seat and groaned. "She goes for her chemistry test today." He groused.

"Aaaand?" Kuu drew out after swallowing his mouthful of snack food.

Kuon let out a long drawn out sigh. "I heard through the grapevine who her male lead might be… and I really don't want her exposed to the very ugly side of the entertainment industry." He finally confessed.

Kuu froze at that admission then relaxed. "Lory would never allow it, Kuon and I think she can handle herself quite well. If you're worried, just remember that she has Yukihito with her. He will never allow something like that to happen, and he sure as hell wouldn't allow her to be alone with any of those wolves." He consoled. "Do you know which one she's going in for? Lory wouldn't tell me." He asked as he resumed snacking.

Kuon relaxed a bit after his father's reassurances. "I think it's a remake of an older romantic comedy. Kyoko said it involves ghosts, a castle, and a tour group." He chuckled. "From what I can tell, it sounds pretty fun. She told me a little about it over the phone before she caught her flight here." He explained.

"Cutting it pretty close, aren't they? I'm not sure I'd be refreshed enough to go from the airport to the studio." Kuu commented.

"She didn't have much of a choice. Her flight was less than an hour after her last filming and Yuki told me that they only had about 45 minutes after the plane landed in order to make it to the auditions." He sighed out again. "I suppose it's a good thing that the flight wasn't delayed."

Kuu felt a little giddy. "How long will she be able to stay?"

Kuon smirked. "She's free. The only thing she has is a few photo-shoots that Yuki arranged for her, but those are for here. I really don't know what Boss has planned for her." He confessed. He paused a little, wondering if his own father had heard about her familial windfall, and decided to drop the bomb. "I know her dad will be joining her in a few days." He commented blithely, and watched as the look of surprise covered his own father's face.

"Her dad?…Her real dad?… When did this happen?" He asked a little excitedly.

Kuon nodded. "Yeah, the director Ushio Kurosaki."

"Seriously?! Wow, now I know where she gets her talent. I remember when he first started out." He froze a little. His time in Japan when Kuon was still a toddler was a super sensitive subject with Kuon. He honestly didn't know about Kuon until he was almost a year old, and he and Juli hadn't married until Kuon was almost two. It was something that they thought they had kept from him, but her sister just couldn't resist making a big production over how Cedric was a true member of the family and Kuon was a bastard. Kuu didn't find out about any of the despicable behavior towards his son until about a year after he became Ren Tsuruga. It was the main reason he didn't have a problem letting him stay, even with Juli's regular tantrums.

Kuon chuckled. "She is indeed talented, but I hope she can survive the cut-throat atmosphere." He sighed out, not realizing everything Kyoko had been through thus far: Sho's fangirls, petty insults growing up from said childhood friend, the full scope of Ruriko Matsunai's behavior, the snarky girls on the set of Dark Moon, Mimori's behavior both professionally and personally, her tribulations on and off the set of BoxR, and let's not forget the wide array of delicacies that were served to her by Kimiko Morizumi. Had he know even a fraction of it, he wouldn't have had a concerned care in the world for her. She was very capable of taking care of herself and others; although, having Yashiro at her back for it all now, did give her and Kuon an extra boost of confidence in her ability to do so.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: The movie I'm referring to in this chapter is "High Spirits". Wonderful, funny movie. Alas, I had no part in its creation or in the idea of it. Disclaimer given. 8)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

"You're pretty cute for an Asian girl. You don't look anything like one. I think you'll probably fit the part really well." He told her hoping she would be too stupid to see through his backhanded compliment. He was always the type to break girls down and then swoop in to pick up the pieces.

She smiled brightly, seeing right through him. As if she'd never in her life been insulted before… _Amateur_. She smirked at the thought with a little bit of Natsu peeking through. "Why thank you, and for someone that doesn't take care of themselves you seem to do well also. I might add that I'm impressed with your acting ability, most people that have been placed in the industry by their families, usually fail quickly." She smiled cordially, turned away from the stunned arrogant male and walked away to talk to her manager.

Cedric stood there in silence, wondering if she'd actually complimented his talent or insulted him by saying he wouldn't be where he was without his grandfather. Not only that, did she really think that he was an out of shape slob or did she really think he looked good? Well, either way he couldn't really refute any of what she'd said to him. He didn't take care of himself. He drank too much, he had been known to indulge in chemical happiness, and lately he'd only been getting parts because of his mother and grandfather. He'd been failing pretty badly recently and his family was picking up the slack for him.

She would know by the end of the day, before she left the studio, whether she got the part or not. In order to prepare for the part, she'd watched the older version of the original film. Searched for the book it was based off of and studied the script as one would study for a final exam. The original actress was somewhat good for the part, but Kyoko felt that there was a little something missing. Yes, it was a romantic comedy, but Kyoko felt that the background of the character really wasn't seeping into the film as it should have. When the female lead, a ghost, was running around avoiding her murderous ex-husband, the feeling wasn't there. It felt like she was just running around and waiting for the male lead to just happen along. She wasn't fearful enough. The respect that she would have been forced to feel for her arranged husband wasn't there. The denial of her having a lover, wasn't convincing. This is where she would start. She also wished to make Mary more convincing as the young lady of a manor, as a woman that had lived almost 300 years ago, yet was aware of modern times and tired of being murdered nightly by her husband Martin. For Kyoko, it was kind of a fairy tale.

By the end of the day, the producer and the casting director had decided on Kyoko. They had been worried that she would outshine Cedric for the film, but she had actually led him to do better. They honestly weren't certain how that had happened. The young man had been slowly slipping in his abilities lately and they thought for certain that a talented actress like her would have steamrolled him in the act. They definitely had chemistry, but it was more of a type that Kyoko had manufactured to pull along the fading young actor. Not that they were complaining. They couldn't resist having her. Working with such a talent was a very rare occurrence and they felt that if they didn't latch onto the opportunity, someone else quickly would. They firmly believed that she could make everyone in the movie and the movie itself shine once again. Perhaps even more so this time around.

* * *

She was bursting with excited energy in the limo that Kuu had sent to pick her and Yashiro up. She bounded out of the door and into Kuon's arms the moment she saw him standing in the front yard as Kuu and Yukihito helped gather their luggage. She'd packed so tightly and so well for her stay that she'd only had two suitcases as opposed to Yukihito's two suitcases, one overstuffed garment bag, his carry-on, and his laptop/briefcase.

"I GOT IT! They really liked me!" She squealed excitedly.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "That's wonderful. How about we celebrate?"

She nodded vigorously and suddenly realized that they had witnesses to her little display. She blushed furiously then fought it down. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to be ashamed of showing affection. She wasn't ashamed to show it before Sho trampled her feelings, and she didn't want to be that way anymore.

Kuu chuckled and pulled her from Kuon's arms into a hug. "I knew you could do it. How about we go in now? There's someone I want you to meet." He told her warmly.

She started to feel a little anxious. If it was Kuon's mother, she wasn't sure how to react. She didn't have a very good history with mother figures. Her own mother and Sho's mother were a testament to that. Her own mother had completely washed her hands of her, going so far as to not even register her birth. Yayoi Fuwa had turned her back on her once she discovered that she no longer had any interest in marrying Sho and forcing him back to filial servitude in the ryokan._ Kyoko thought the woman had to be happy with his current situation_. What would Kuon's mother think of her? Would she hate her for prolonging Kuon's stay in Japan? Would she think that Kyoko was trying to steal away his love for her? He hadn't really communicated or seen her in almost seven years.

"You okay?" Kuon asked when he noticed her hesitation.

She nodded a little nervously. "I'm fine… Just a little jet-lag, I guess." She lied. She honestly wasn't ready to meet Juli yet. She wanted to run in the opposite direction as quickly and as far as possible at the moment.

Kuon could see it. "Don't worry… I'm here and so is Dad. It'll be okay." He comforted. He sighed as he placed his hand on the small of her back and escorted her into the house. "Kyoko-chan, trust me… She'll like you."

Kyoko looked up at him with a smile. Outwardly she looked completely relaxed and confident; Inwardly she was a maelstrom of negative thoughts and emotions. She didn't know what to expect. She supposed Kuon knew his own mother better than anyone else. She nodded. "Okay..." She tugged on his collar and kissed his cheek.

The first thing she noticed was the elegant and comfortable large inner hallway, family pictures dotted the walls, an elegant dark walnut sideboard, beautiful marble tile that led to a carpeted room off to the side, and an elegant modern design chandelier lit the way. The next thing she noticed was the unholy stench of something that she couldn't identify that was burning. She suspected it was rather crispy at this point, probably more like a charcoal briquette to be precise. Animal, vegetable or mineral she couldn't decide.

Kuon groaned. "Sorry… Mom decided she wanted to treat us all to dinner. I think at this point it's quite well done." He told her apologetically.

Kyoko giggled a little, feeling a bit horrified inwardly. She'd never smelled food that had been that abused before. Fuwa-san, Takatsuki-san, and Kuu had never exposed her to anything like it. _Maybe there's something to women not cooking for the ryokan or the restaurant for a reason._ She thought grimly as the younger pair watched Kuu blur past them to the kitchen in a hurry, mumbling _crap, crap, crap_.

Kuon chuckled. "Looks like Dad's got this." He turned to Yuki, behind him. "How about I get you and Kyoko settled in." He picked up a couple of bags and nodded toward the staircase with glass insert railing. "Your rooms are this way."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

She wasn't really sure of the woman sitting on her temporary bed, asking all of the personal questions that no one had any business asking let alone knowing the answers to, except for Kuon in her opinion. _How many men have you been with before Kuon? How did you two meet? __What are your goals in life? Are you still a virgin? How far have you gone with your previous boyfriend?_ Then there were the financial responsibility questions, and career goal questions. It would seem that Juli didn't trust her intentions towards Kuon. _Does she think I would actually use him to further my career?_ She grimaced in distaste inwardly. She wasn't about to let Juli see her dissatisfaction over the situation. She suspected that in her position, she would probably ask similar questions.

Kuon really hadn't heard any of the main conversation. He had been downstairs helping Kuu in the kitchen; however, he would need to have a long talk with his parents later. He'd not yet had the time to discuss everything that had happened in his life or anything that Kyoko had done for him. She was a big part of his life now and he honestly didn't want either of his parents rejecting someone so significant to him. He had only arrived the day before and had just enough time to recover from the time change. His mother and father had worked the prior day, and he'd made it home on his own to be admitted entrance to the house by the housekeeper. Just like it had always been. Him home alone with the staff while his parents worked during the day. Admittedly a little depressing.

He sighed at those thoughts as he finally stood outside her door now, contemplating his importance in their lives. Yes, he was their son, but it still seemed that the only time he was important to them was when it was convenient and they had time for it. After that point, they would smother him with affection. They would lock out the rest of the world and focus only on him. It was either one extreme or the other.

As soon as his mother's voice took on a strange tone that he'd noticed she only used when she was speaking to someone that she felt wasn't worthy of her time, he'd had enough. The partially opened door flung open, Kuon rushed in and grabbed Kyoko's hand, pulling her from her seat on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. "That's **enough**..." He growled at the stunned older female in the room. "She cares. That's all that matters." He told Juli as he hurriedly escorted Kyoko from the room, down the hall, down the staircase, and out the door. He stopped, pulled his phone out and called for a taxi. He'd arranged for them to pick them up at the park nearby.

As they walked, it was silent. "Sorry..." She murmured.

He stopped and pulled her into another hug. "No… Don't you ever apologize for something that wasn't your fault, Kyoko. I'm sorry I let that happen. I'd forgotten how she was." He kissed her temple and sighed out. "How about we find somewhere good to eat and relax a while?" He gave her a small smile, ignoring the buzzing phone in his hand. He pressed decline after he'd noticed the caller name. He was not going to answer it if it wasn't from Lory, Ms. Woods or Yukihito.

She looked at him curiously.

He looked a little irritated. "Just a telephone solicitor." He lied.

She nodded quietly. "They can be pretty annoying." She commented knowingly. Of course she knew it was either Kuu or Juli, but most likely it had been Juli. She would ease it out of him later. She knew there was more to his behavior than he was letting on, especially after the little interrogation that his mother had put her through. Ten minutes later would find them in the taxi on their way downtown to a nice little family restaurant that the driver had suggested.

* * *

They sat quietly in their little booth, near the window, picking at their meal. They were actually sharing it. Kyoko felt that there was just too much food on the plate for one person when she noticed the portion sizes before they were seated. It wasn't too bad. They'd just split the enormous cheeseburger and mountain of fries in half and shared the salad.

"She's always been like that…" He mumbled. "Sorry about my mom. I think she goes overboard out of guilt or something." He commented after taking a sip of his unsweetened iced tea.

Kyoko nodded, silently encouraging him to spill his thoughts.

"She would always leave me with my cousin's family when her and Dad couldn't be there, before Rick came along. They would always say things that bothered me a lot." He sighed quietly.

"Were they part of the problem?" Kyoko gently prodded, taking a french fry from the plate and nibbling after dipping it in barbecue sauce.

He nodded. "They were actually the entire problem." He leaned back in the seat a little. "Cedric was the one I was fighting with when Rick died." He finally confessed.

_Cedric Bennett?_ A chill of hidden rage slithered up her spine as she thought of her new co-star. _No wonder he was in such a mood when I told him._ She gave him a glance from the corner of her eye.

"My mother always believed that family wouldn't do something like that, and even though my aunt was horrible to me behind her back, she was always nice to my mother and father. She would be nice to my family when my parents or grandfather were around, but the second they turned their backs, that snake would be spitting out her poison at me along with my cousin joining in. I suppose I really can't blame Cedric for his behavior towards me and my family, after all it was the only thing he'd grown up knowing." He sighed and took a bite from his half of the burger.

"Do you think she ever knew about it?" Kyoko asked between the sips of her water.

Kuon shook his lightly. "I really don't think that anyone actually knew. Maybe Dad, after I left… but I don't think anyone actually told them. I'm pretty sure I didn't." He told her, pushing their half-eaten meal to the edge of the table for the server to clear away, and sipped his tea again. "I didn't want to make trouble for them."

She could relate. She nodded in agreement. She could understand not wanting to be a bother for the adults around her when she was younger, but Juli and Kuu were there, they were his parents. They should have at least noticed or made some kind of effort to find out what was bothering him so much. "Did you ever tell them?" She asked curiously with a gentle tone.

He shook his head as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed the check. "I think I might have mentioned it at some point. Maybe told them I didn't need anyone to babysit me anymore. I think they just chalked it up to me maturing or something like that. By that time I had Rick." He stood, held out his hand and they left to pay the check and find somewhere to stay for maybe a couple of days or however long it took for his mother not to try and dig her jealous claws into Kyoko.

* * *

Maybe it was finally time to tell her everything. She seemed to be blaming everyone, but the responsible parties for what had happened. After all, she wasn't present for the original events or anything that had truly damaged their son. Not to mention the facts that her own family kept their skulduggery from her to spare her fragile psyche. It was time to tell her exactly what kind of little bastard her nephew was and how much of a psychotic bitch her sister was. He wondered if she would actually believe him. With that thought he pulled out his phone and made a call to one of his only allies in this mess, his father-in-law. After the evening they'd had, he firmly believed that Kuon would be keeping Kyoko out of the house until the next day, perhaps a couple of days. He did have his wallet and phone with him. He could actually see Kuon taking her to dinner and getting a hotel room for a couple of nights. That would probably be for the best, for now. Juli needed to be brought up to date on everything and they really didn't need to worry about Yukihito, he was down for the count. The jet-lag was hitting him hard.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

The only thing that signaled to Kuu that something was wrong, was the slamming of the front door. Moments later he would hear a tearful Juli calling for her son. It took a couple of hours to calm her down and to get her to stop blaming everyone but herself. At that point, he had first called Eltra, and then tried to call Kuon. He had absolutely no luck in getting in contact with Kuon, and he really didn't expect to after what Juli had told him. He figured that she'd glossed it over quite a bit to make herself look a lot more innocent in the situation than he thought she was. He knew for a fact that Kyoko-chan would never do anything to disrespect an elder as Juli had described. He had a hunch that Kuon was the executioner in this story and rightly so. Kuu knew that he'd been through a lot.

He finally calmed Juli enough to leave her sulking quietly on the sofa, dialing Kuon's number constantly every 30 seconds. Which he had probably at this point already blocked her number, and Kuu could understand why. Kuu tried one more time and it went directly to voicemail. He then decided to enlist Lory's aid in this matter, only to be told he was on his own in this mess. It was their responsibility as parents to fix their relationship with as little collateral damage as possible. Meaning: Fix it and don't damage Japan's little fairy in the process.

* * *

This was bad. He needed to do something before Ushio left to meet his daughter in a few days. Kuon sincerely dated her with the full intention to marry her in the future and Lory was well aware of the fact. He did not want any hard feelings between families before that even had the chance to be thought about. So he would go that extra mile and just this once, break his principles and call Kuon to hopefully encourage him to patch things up with his parents.

Just in case it was needed, he pulled out a phone number and dialed, making arrangements for his two number ones. The person on the other end agreed and made a promise to gather what was needed, then take everything to the designated location. The second call went to another location, making further arrangements. The third and final call went to the godson that he saw as his own.

He sighed into the phone before taking a long drag of his cigar after the call was picked up.

"Don't try and talk me into taking Kyoko back there, Uncle Lory." His voice made Lory's heart hurt. It told him that Juli had said or done far more than either of the elder Hizuris were willing to admit.

"Is she okay?" Lory asked, breathing out smoke rings and playing with his cigar.

"She is now. She's taking a bubble bath and washing the sand off. We went to the beach for a little while." Kuon grumbled.

"Where are you?" Lory asked, not to make them go back, but out of genuine concern.

"Why?" Kuon growled.

Lory sighed. "I'm sending Ruto with a limo to pick you up and take you somewhere a little more relaxing and private than a hotel. No… you won't be staying with Juli and Kuu. I have a vacation home just outside of LA." He told him quickly before he could refuse. "She'll probably be more comfortable there anyway. You know her better than I do and you'll probably agree."

Kuon was silent for a long moment. "Are you sure?… What about our stuff and Yukihito?" Kuon asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kuu will understand and help pack everything up." Lory assured him. "Don't worry boy. I kind of expected a few bumps along the way… Kuu will understand. Rome wasn't built in a day." He chuckled.

"Nnh..." Kuon grunted. "Don't expect anything. I won't be going back unless Kyoko's treated with the respect that she deserves. She done more for me than they have." He spit out acidly.

"Easy… I'm not going to make you two stay in that kind of environment. Both of you have filming and don't need the extra stress. Let them work it out, but I will ask you to at least make a fair effort. You need to give them opportunities as well." Lory scolded.

Kuon heard the shower of their small hotel room turn off and the rustling of a towel. Apparently he'd added too much bubble bath for her. "Alright, whatever…" He agreed just to speed things up. He ended the call by giving the information that Lory had called for. Ruto would be by to pick them up in the morning. Lory was going to make arrangements for Yuki and Ruto to stay somewhere else, while his two stars used his vacation home. It would seem that Juli needed to be eased into this and hopefully Kuu would help her along the way.

* * *

Juli watched as Ruto carried Kyoko's luggage down the stairs and smiled. She turned to Kuu, who had a grim look on his face and pouted. She sat back on the sofa petulantly then smirked. "Well, she doesn't need to be staying here anyway. She would just take away the time I have with my son." She commented cheerily.

Kuu grimaced and shook his head, then sighed before sitting next to her. "Juliena…" They heard the door shut. "This was Kuon's choice. He won't be staying here either." To her, it was the first time she'd ever heard him angry. "He's made his choice."

"NO! She can't do this to me! I've waited long enough and now she takes my son away from me?!" She bellowed.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. "Kyoko had nothing to do with this! This is your doing! This is our doing! Do you have any idea of what he is going through?… What he's been through because of us?!" He grabbed her arm to keep her from running out of the house like a wild animal to try and stop the limo. "Calm down… You're father will be here in twenty minutes… We… you and I need to have a long talk. There is so much that you need to know. Things that you… we refused to see when he was here. Things that, that strong young woman has pulled him out of and kept him alive! What you did today..." He sighed at his shocked wife. "What you did was too cruel to both of them. He brought her here for your acceptance and you showed him that his choices were unacceptable to you. That what he held in his heart wasn't good enough. I don't know exactly what you said to them, but whatever it was, it was enough to send our son away again!"

"I… I just… It's not fair! He's ours! He's my baby and she was going to take him away!" She sobbed piteously.

"No Juli, he's a grown man and we can not give him what he wants or needs right now. He's not a baby anymore Juli." He told her softly. "Now, your father will be here shortly and we are going to sit down in a conference call with Lory." He held up his hand to keep her from protesting. "And they are going to tell us **everything**. They are going to tell us what we should have demanded to know before he left the first time, and you and I are going to listen… we are going to take their advice… and we are not going to screw this up again, because Juli…" He sighed tiredly. "I swear to god, I can't do this anymore. I love you both, but if I have to choose between his happiness and you… I will choose him every single time." He finished with a hard lump in his chest that felt like a stone. This was something that he never thought he would have to put into words, but he meant every little bit of it.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

The things they found out about their son and the things that they actually knew, were as different as night and day. Honestly, they only knew a mere fraction of what Kuon had gone through. At fifteen he had suffered so much. Needing medication to help with sleep, medication to help with depression, bouts of anorexia, episodes of bulimia, nightmares, the crushing guilt of a nonexistent crime, the loneliness, the need to create a completely new personality to deal with everyday life, the torment his own family had put him through from a very young age, and the constant feel of abandonment. It was all pieced together for her by her husband, her own father, and their now dearest friend.

Not once in her life did she ever think that her own sister could do that to a child, but here were the results and on this day, she had contributed willingly. She felt like a complete failure as a mother. When Lory then began to tell the three of Kyoko's circumstances, Juli could feel the soul-crushing guilt of how she'd treated the girl that was responsible for encouraging their son to come back to them, and most likely saving his life.

"Why did you keep this from me?" She whimpered to her husband and her father.

Eltra stared at his coffee cup in shame and Kuu sighed. "Juli… We tried to tell you what we knew. At one point even Kuon tried to tell us both more, but we didn't listen. We thought he was just overly sensitive." He reminded her.

"I'm so sorry, _**Milaya**_. I never knew it was that bad for him. I'd only seen them do it once and I'd stopped it then. I didn't realize it had been going on for so long." He confessed.

"What do we do, _**Papa**_?" Juli sobbed as Kuu held her in his arms and gently caressed her back.

Lory sighed. _"Kyoko-chan is a strong young woman, but… she is very unpredictable. She's been damaged by mother figures before. I'm really not sure how she's going to handle this or how Kuon will for that matter."_ He sat back in his seat and took a sip of his cocktail. That was it, wasn't it? If Kyoko shied away from them, then Kuon may very well avoid his family in the future too. Lory felt it was truly a pity that this much had happened for so long to the boy. Had he known everything from the beginning, it may not have taken so long for him to heal, but he wasn't sure this would have been repaired without Kyoko's help.

_**~xoxo~**_

"Are you sure you're okay with staying there?" Kyoko whispered as they snuggled in the dark.

"I'm okay with it if you are." He told her, gently caressing her arm and enjoying the fresh scent of her hair.

"They really missed you, Kuon." She softly encouraged.

He sighed. "They only missed me because I wasn't there. If I had lived with them, I would have been alone anyway." He groused a little.

She shifted to look at him and caressed his cheek. "Kuon… You know that isn't true." She snuggled back into him. "They love you very much. I think they just don't know how to properly go about showing it." She sighed. "I don't know… I've never had this problem, but I do know someone that has had to deal with overbearing parents."

He suspected whom she was referring to, and he wasn't sure he actually appreciated the comparison. Although, he really couldn't say whether or not she was wrong from what he'd witnessed during that meeting with Sho's uncle. He knew, no matter what he did, his parents wouldn't have tried to kill his dreams to get what they wanted. He sighed deeply. "How about we sleep now and talk in the morning?"

"Okay..." She yawned. It had truly been a very long day for her.

* * *

Juli may have felt guilt over the way things had gone, but that didn't mean she was going to **completely** change overnight. She was the type of person that would see her mistakes only if someone forced her to, and doing something like that was very difficult. She was spoiled by her husband, and she was a demonically possessive fangirl of her son. She didn't wish to share either of them with anyone else. She shared them with the world through the entertainment industry and she would be hard pressed to share them with anyone else. It really didn't matter to her how they or anyone else felt about it, she would have her way, even if she had to convince the world she was dying.

Juli Hizuri is a very insecure person, regardless of what anyone thinks. The world needs to revolve around her or she believes that she isn't truly loved. Kuu has known this for years. He doesn't care that her cooking is terrible, that she throws temper tantrums like a child when she's angry, or that she pretends that she's dying when she can't have things the way she wants them. He knew she was like that when he married her. Despite all of her antics and her flaws, he still loves her. He doesn't love her because she's beautiful on the outside; he loves her because when all the negative things are washed away, she's beautiful on the inside. She's sweet, kind, caring, loving, fiercely loyal, and most of the time very understanding. One just has to be able to make it to her inner-circle to be able to meet the real Juli.

"So what should we do?" Eltra asked Lory. This was a rather sticky situation for him too. He honestly wanted to be able to hug his grandson and talk to him as family once again.

Lory smiled into the computer monitor. _"You do nothing. I firmly believe you have a hidden ally."_ He gave Juli a poignant look. _"Regardless of you mistreating her or offending her. There are few things that will turn her against you."_ He told them, knowing the full story behind Kyoko and Sho, and how she'd even forgiven him after everything he'd done. How she'd felt compassion for the situation he was now forced to endure until he was able to leave on his own.

Kuu was skeptical. He'd seen her reaction to the boy and it had only been his image on television; although, those were very different circumstances. According to Lory, the boy had led her on and tossed her aside, then he kept harassing her to the point of ridiculousness. As far as her mother was concerned, one really couldn't call the woman a mother. Well, they could in the biological sense, but that was as far as it would go. He really wasn't sure about her situation with Director Kurosaki, but he suspected that it was a hell of a lot more healthy than with her mother, or Lory would have never allowed the man near her, so perhaps all wasn't lost when it came to the thoughts of her guiding Kuon back to them once again.

Juli sat in silent contemplation. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" She murmured quietly. Almost too quiet for the others to hear. She sighed, stood up, and turned to her companions. "Sorry boys, I need my beauty sleep." She then left, leaving them to wonder if her leaving the discussion was a bad or good thing.

Her father just shook his head, thinking that she was going to be completely stubborn on the matter; however, Kuu just smiled softly. He'd seen this pattern of behavior from her before. It was her acceptance of the situation. It was the same when she'd finally accepted that Kuon would be in Japan for a very long time. His heart practically leapt at the fact that they wouldn't need to wait six months, and endure an almost endless string of tantrums and threats of divorce. Well, she couldn't very well divorce her own son, now could she? She didn't have any other choice but to accept the situation, Kyoko and his love for her. She would need to grin and bear it. Kuon made that infinitely clear by walking out. Kuu was right, he was a man now, had a man's heart, accompanied with a man's needs. Needs that a mother cannot fulfill.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

After a good night's rest, things didn't seem as dismal as before, for any of the parties involved. It wouldn't be a situation where the younger couple just jetted off and flung themselves into the arms of the older couple, forgiving everything. It would take time to get to that point. Not as much as one would think, but it certainly wouldn't take the six long years that Kuon took initially. He had someone with him to navigate the arduous path, and Juli was more aware of the circumstances this time.

She'd never really thought of Lory as an ally in all of this until now. Thinking of everything her son had been through over the years, without killing himself with drugs and alcohol, she supposed that her family was really fortunate to have Lory as a family friend. Last night had washed away all of those hard feelings she'd had of him taking her baby from her. One could say that she was partially a new woman, and as Lory had said to Kuon: Rome wasn't built in a day. Juli would need time to adjust; Kuu would need time to cool the anger that still nibbled at him caused by the new information, Juli, and her family; Kuon would need time to accept that his parents would always see him as their little boy and would have difficulties accepting that he wasn't that lost little teen anymore, and Kyoko would need a tiny bit of time to adjust to the problems that a woman in love with a man that had a very possessive mother would have. Not that she could ever relate to something like that in the first place, at least until she had her own children. Which probably wouldn't happen for a **very** long time, if ever.

* * *

Kuon chuckled at Kyoko's shock when they arrived at their intended destination. The place where they would be staying wasn't as extravagant as she had expected from Lory. Kuon was familiar with the place. He had stayed there for a couple of nights before his initial trip to Japan and his change to Ren Tsuruga, so he absolutely knew about the uncommonly _**normal**_ abode.

It was a nice little well-kept home, similar in size to his apartment in Tokyo. The only difference being was that it was a house with a front and back yard, a two car garage, and a gated security system in a relatively quite neighborhood. There was a little grocery store a couple of blocks away, a park at the end of the cul-de-sac, and a little church just past the grocery store. It was shockingly _**not**_ Lory.

"Yashiro-sama and I will be staying at an apartment complex in the city. Takarada-sama asked me to inform you that the kitchen has been fully stocked and the keys to your transportation are included in this envelope with your house keys, along with the code for the security system." He turned to Kuon. "The system is identical to the system at your apartment complex."

Kuon nodded as he took the manila envelope from Ruto. "Thank you. Would you like to stay for a little while?"

Ruto shook his head. "I have my own arrangements. I'm only here to make sure that you and the miss are settled in properly." He told him, helping to carry their luggage to the door.

"Thank you, Ruto-san." Kyoko smiled, still a little overwhelmed by the past couple of days.

* * *

It was still before noon and they were finally settled in. The pair had eaten breakfast at the hotel before they had been picked up. All of their belongings were in their appropriate places and the pair were now enjoying a nice quiet mid-day in the backyard while studying their scripts.

Kuon glanced at Kyoko and lay his own script in his lap. "So… Cedric is going to be your lead?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

She snorted a little half-chuckle, remembering the day before, then nodded. "If the casting director and producers decide to keep him." They didn't tell her exactly what they thought of him the day before, but they had implied that his position in the film was tentative after his mediocre performance with his other co-stars.

Kuon turned and gave her a confused look. "Why is that?" He asked out of curiosity. He was sure that with Cedric's familial background, no one would be bold enough to just drop him.

She sat up in her chair and lay her reading material in her lap. "Well… I may have used one of the techniques that I picked up from you on him." She told him a little sheepishly.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "What technique would that be?" He honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Everything that he did just came naturally. He honestly had no intention of ever being a _"co-star killer"_.

She nibbled her lower lip, hoping that he wouldn't take offense. "I forced him through the part, and they said that his chemistry with me seemed better than the others we would be working with."

"Well, that's good isn't it? It means they're going to keep you for your part as the main female lead, right?" He asked, maybe a little worried that her part in the film hadn't been as secure as they initially believed.

She nodded emphatically. "Oh! Yes, they definitely want to keep me for Mary… It's just, they aren't too sure about Bennett-san anymore. They said that I portrayed her wonderfully and were looking forward to the new Mary…" She paused. "I was a little worried about it at first, but once I thought about everything, I don't really care if he keeps the part or not." She had an evil little smirk on her lips with that statement.

Kuon's eyes narrowed. "What did he do to you?" He ground out.

She squeaked a little. "Don't be angry Kuon, he didn't do anything that I couldn't take care of myself." She sighed as his look got darker. "He didn't touch me, Kuon. If that's what you're thinking. He only said something the irritated me."

Kuon frowned, recalling how venomous Cedric could be. "What did he say?"

She snorted with a smirk. "He expressed his opinion that I would be perfect for the part because I didn't seem so Asian." She laughed and now Kuon was scowling. "I said thank you and basically told him that I was impressed that someone so out of shape, that got by on his family's graces, was able to hold on for so long."

Thankfully Kuon hadn't been drinking anything or he would have choked to death. He enjoyed the laugh she was able to provide him with. He stood up, leaned down and kissed her. "Just be careful around him. Okay?" He stroked her hair.

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Do you know where they're staying?" She asked a little worried. She didn't want for them to run back to Japan before she had the chance to make it up to Kuon.

Kuu nodded. "I have a hunch. Why?"

Juli pouted a little. "Did it ever occur to you that I might want to apologize?"

Kuu cocked a brow. "Not really. Juli, I know how you are. You're stubborn. You may be sorry for treating Kyoko-chan like that, but you have ulterior motives. I can easily see her as our future daughter-in-law, and if you do something like this half-assed, you are going to make him even more angry than when he ran out with her."

She plopped roughly on the sofa with arms crossed and a pout. "Fine..." She sighed out. "I won't argue any more on that point. You've been right before and you're probably right now." She begrudgingly admitted.

Kuu gasped and held onto his chest. "OH MY GOD! Dial 911! I think I just died. My wife admitted that I was right about something!" He bellowed melodramatically, before she smacked his arm.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

* * *

Historically, food has had a very important part in every culture. Peace talks are held over intimate dinners, treaties are signed during large meals, banquets are held for celebrations of all variety, feasts and parties are planned and executed to bring friends and enemies together. Yes, food is very important to everyone, especially Kuu Hizuri… a _**very**_ healthy eater. Kuon Hizuri… not so much, except when being served food specially created and cooked by his favorite little pixie.

The thing about Kyoko's cooking is that she puts all of her love and care into it, especially when cooking for people very dear to her heart and dear to those that are close to her. People that she is thankful for, regardless of their despicable behavior towards her. She weaves her special magic and they just cannot refuse her kindness.

Kuu never needed any help in the appetite department; Kuon will devour anything she puts in front of him regardless of its condition, and now the guilt-ridden Juli would soon be having the same experience that her son had the first time he'd ever tasted her cooking. After all, where did one think that Kuon got his minuscule appetite from in the first place? It wasn't just Juli's abominable cooking that killed his appetite, he honestly didn't have much of one to begin with. Just as she carefully planned and cooked light, filling dishes for her calorie phobic best friend, she did the same for Kuon and Juli as the pair sat quietly in the living room and she and Kuu did all the prep work.

Kuu had been silent for a short while, but as they danced their little ballet around the kitchen in harmony, they began to finally talk.

"Sorry about how everything started, Kyoko." He mumbled as his knife expertly sliced through an onion quickly.

Kyoko looked up from the pot that had Kuon's favorite soup starting and smiled softly. "It's okay Hizuri-san, I understand."

Kuu stopped chopping. "You don't have to call me that. I already said you could call me Dad. At the very least, could you do that for me?"

She glanced over at him and sighed. "Are you sure that's okay?"

He nodded. "You know, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you called her Mom." He nodded towards the living room.

Kyoko stared at the warming soup pot with a hidden sad look. She shook her head. "No… I'm not sure that would be such a good idea right now." She murmured.

Kuu nodded knowingly. He and Juli had discussed it before they arrived and his lovely wife did say she would give it a try, but it seemed as though Juli was going to have to make this effort on her own. "That's okay, you can call her Juli. I know there won't be any problem with that." He assured her.

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you for the flowers. You really didn't need to go through all the trouble." She told him, referring to the large bouquet they had brought as a housewarming/apology gift.

_**~xoxo~**_

Neither one of them knew exactly where to start. Kuon was still simmering beneath the surface due to the previous evening. To him, it was still too soon the have to deal with any of this, but Kyoko insisted. Actually, _**anytime**_ in the future was too soon, in his opinion. It felt like he'd been taken from a comfortable bed and thrown into a pot of boiling oil. Perhaps he was being a bit melodramatic too. Kyoko seemed to be infinitely less bothered than he had been about the entire situation. She even seemed understanding about it.

Actually, thinking about this messed up relationship he had with his parents and his family, he was starting to feel a bit guilty. Until a few months ago, technically Kyoko had no family at all. From what she'd told him, she'd discovered that her own mother hadn't even registered her birth. To compound that with denying her existence on national television, he knew for a fact that he would have done more than just cried. He couldn't even begin to imagine not having anyone at all until a father decided to pop up.

"Is all that true?.. What Lory and your father said about Kyoko's family?" Juli had been told almost everything, but honestly was still having her doubts that anyone could be that unfortunate without being a complete mess.

Kuon glanced over to her and back at the kitchen entryway. "Her mother saying she didn't have any children on television, her abuse, or not registering her birth?" He accidentally let that one slip or maybe it wasn't an accident.

Well, that was new. They certainly left that part out, the abuse, and not registering her birth. Juli let out a sharp, quiet gasp, and shook her head. "She did that? How could a mother do that to their own child?" A tear slipped when she asked.

He nodded. "She only met her father a few months ago." He sighed and sat back on the sofa. "I don't know what I would do. I think she's always known about her mother. The woman wasn't exactly secretive about how she felt about her."

Juli hid her face in her hands. "What she must think of me with how I treated her." She lamented.

Kuon shook his head and chuckled wryly. "She's not that way. She doesn't think of it at all, maybe. In fact, she was actually very understanding about it. _**I**_ didn't want you and Dad here today. This meeting was _**her**_ idea." He told her truthfully.

"Oh Kuon… I am so sorry. I was so horrible to her." She sobbed.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. Somehow, I kind of expected that behavior from you. It's not something that bothers me anymore, you've always been that way, but you did that to Kyoko and I can't just stand by when it concerns her." It wasn't an insult, it was just the cold truth of an honest adult to a childish one. "She says it doesn't bother her, and she acts like it doesn't, but sometimes I think that's all it is. I think it really does bother her and she **is** just acting, that she's been acting her whole life. Acting like nothing bothers her. Acting like how other people think she should. I think she's still got that little piece of her that she's protecting with acting, still not allowing anyone else to see that part… just in case they might decide to hurt her again… I don't want to be that person to disappoint her or hurt that part of her, and I won't let anyone else do it either." He gave Juli a look that made it clear that his own parents would be on that list of enemies if they ever decided to hurt Kyoko too.

At that moment, with the look that Kuon gave her, and his complete honesty, she felt her heart swell with pride and break at the same time. He was truly a man, he was no longer her little boy, and she couldn't have been more proud of him. She chuckled in her tears and shook her head with a small smile. She sighed out and caressed his hair. "Then Baby, you had better give me some grandchildren that I can spoil very soon or I am going to go insane not knowing what to do with all of this motherly energy I haven't been able to get rid of."

Kuon just looked at her in shock. _It couldn't have been that easy, could it?_ Well no, this was something that had been brewing for a long time in her heart. She'd only accepted this outcome because of recent events. Last night was the swan's song of her image of him still being her little baby boy. She had no choice. Children grow up and Kuon was now a man, a very good one at that.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

* * *

She had a bumpy start with Kuon and his parents at first, but now it was a little smoother. At least she wasn't completely stressed out, worrying about coming between him and his family anymore. That was the last thing on Earth she wanted to be responsible for. If she was completely honest with herself, her father had been the same as Juli to an infinitesimal degree. She suspected that if they had met when she was much younger, say maybe when she was six or even when she was twelve, he probably would have been a certifiable nightmare to deal with when it came to men close to her age in her life.

Thankfully they were able to make things a bit more amicable before her father was scheduled to visit. That turned into another sticky situation. Ushio had discovered somehow _(Lory)_ that she was staying in the same house with Kuon, and he decided that he wanted to spend his week there with her, not in a stuffy hotel room. He didn't care if he would be sleeping on their sofa. Not that something like that would be a problem. Kuon had actually offered to give him his bed. Ushio was impressed by the boy's determination to keep his daughter relatively pure before he popped the question, so after three nights of sleeping on the sofa and no sneaking around by said youngsters, he decided he would sleep better at a hotel a few blocks away and give his precious little gem piece of mind regarding his nocturnal health. However, her little guardian that he brought with him would remain behind.

* * *

She honestly didn't have a problem taking Zeus with her where she went. It wasn't like it was an uncommon thing in Hollywood or LA, for that matter. She'd done it in Tokyo. The only reason she hadn't brought him with her initially was that she thought she would be staying with Kuu and Juli, and Zeus needed to go through the proper procedures to join her. Ushio had taken care of that shortly after she'd left, knowing that he would be worried about her and Zeus would miss her terribly. So, now his worries were alleviated and Ushio wouldn't have to deal with a sulky, spoiled doberman flopping about the house like an abandoned child. The separation anxiety that the animal exuded was palpable.

Kyoko was relieved when Kuu and Juli seemed to get along with Ushio and vice versa. Lory usually told him everything going on with her and she was worried that he would say something about how Juli was initially. She would need to remember to thank him for that not so small favor when he and Maria visited the next month.

As far as her movie was coming along, they were in the costuming stages. For Kyoko, it was somewhat interesting. She'd always liked the Historical Princess vibe that this particular story had; however, the fashion that was initially thought of just didn't go with the story line. She made such a comment when she went in for another reading and they were tossing around ideas.

She timidly raised her hand in question and was called upon. "Um… Didn't you say that Mary and Martin are supposed to be from early to mid 18th Century Ireland?"

The Director gave her a strange look. "Yes, why?" He asked with furrowed brow. Didn't she do her research before she auditioned?

"Well… What you have for Mary and Martin doesn't fit…" She pulled out her phone and did an internet search. "They're supposed to be an Irish Lord and his Lady, but they're dressed more like the early 19th Century." She pointed out. "Shouldn't he at least be wearing a kilt or shorter pants with stockings and a waistcoat? Didn't they just have their wedding that day? Shouldn't they still be in their wedding clothes? Well, I don't necessarily think that he absolutely **has** to wear a kilt, but he should at least have something on him that tells that he had been wearing formal clothing at some point… and look here, her dress is all wrong, if it is a wedding dress it wouldn't be like that. It probably wouldn't have even been in white before the 19th Century, most likely it would have been blue because she was a virgin and it was the traditional wedding dress color. The waistline doesn't fit the era, the sleeves are too loose and there should be at least a splash of color to the dress. Not only that, the style would have most likely been more of a Baroque leaning into a Rococo style. To top all of that off, a woman's wedding dress from that time would be the best dress that she owned and wore for other special occasions, it wouldn't do for it to be an all white one she couldn't wear more than once." She stopped and caught her breath after her little fashion lecture, blushing furiously after realizing what she had just done.

He chuckled and glanced over at his costume designer and nodded with a small smile. "Very good eye. I don't know why I didn't think of that Kyouko. Anyone that's ever been to a Renaissance Fair would have caught that this style was from the wrong era. Thank you."

Ahh… Kyoko, she just didn't know what she was getting herself into by doing that. Meters of heavy fabric, uncomfortable shoes, tight corsets, acres of petticoat, bloomers, thick stockings, and hair tightly coiffed in an elaborate fashion. Yes, she and her groom would definitely look authentic. The discomfort that one goes through to make a good movie.

Cedric just sat there staring at the younger female with a furrowed brow. He'd never actually met anyone that put so much effort into acting. With him, he wore the costume, did what the director and the script told him, and said his lines. No extra input from him involved. This woman actually thought about what her character would wear, feel, and say down to the tiniest little detail. He noted to himself that he would make it a point to take a look at some of her other works when he had the time later. The curiosity would gnaw at him until they were dismissed hours later.

He waited and watched as she stayed behind to speak with director regarding how he wanted her character to look. He would find her walking from the studio to meet with a very familiar face. "You don't think that would be too much of a problem, do you?" He heard her ask.

"Of course not! I know exactly who to take you to. Ten taught him everything he knows." The familiar voice answered enthusiastically.

"I really appreciate your hel.." She was interrupted, and found Zeus standing between her and her co-star.

"Aunt Juli? What are you doing here?" Cedric asked, not noticing the posturing guard dog standing very close to Kyoko; however, he was a little shocked at the scowl that briefly crossed his beautiful aunt's face.

Juli hadn't really expected the overwhelming feeling of possessive protectiveness for Kyoko that washed over her when she'd met her nephew, the same nephew she now knew was responsible for contributing to a significant portion of Kuon's miserable childhood. She most certainly had a few things she wanted to say to him, but something held her firmly in place and it felt like a small hand had quickly covered her mouth. It was the strangest, most frightening thing that had ever happened to her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bennett, Juli and I have an important appointment to make. I hope you'll understand." Kyoko clipped, grabbed Juli's hand and pulled her with her, while Zeus followed the pair dutifully on his lead.

Juli was confused and chose not to ask Kyoko about the strange experience. She didn't want for her to think that she was crazy in addition to being the horrible mother that Juli herself felt she was. She refused to put that into words around this increasingly wonderful young woman that had brought her son back to her. Instead, she decided to take Kyoko to her stylist and the women would enjoy the rest of the day at the spa with a little shopping. Shopping always made things right in the world and Kyoko was getting quite good at it, thanks to Kuon.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

The many faces of Kyoko. Kuon chuckled inwardly in amazement when he saw the end result of her character creation and his mother's assistance. Fiery red, long, curly hair, and emerald green contact lenses. With her fair skin, she pulled it off as if she'd been born that way. She truly looked like the little Irish Noble that she would be portraying for the film.

She was excited over the princess-like wardrobe she would be garbed in. The detailed drawings had been emailed to her for approval, much to her surprise. A stunningly beautiful Rococo/Baroque Style, royal blue wedding gown for the wedding scene; another in similar style, but in layers of green and embroidered white linen with little rosebuds, for her scenes of the day before the wedding; her lingerie, the diaphanous nightgown/chemise that would be worn beneath everything, her corsets, and other miscellaneous clothing items that would be weighing her down during filming. She promised Kuon that she would definitely get pictures once everything was finalized and put together.

Then the reality hit him. _Why would she actually need lingerie that would be seen during filming?_ Then came the question. "Kyoko? Do you have love scenes?"

"You already know that I do, Corn. Remember? You already read the script." She reminded him cheerily. She wasn't really worried about it anymore since Kuon hadn't made a fuss over it when she gave him the script to read. That and the little talk from Juli telling her that it wasn't real, so she shouldn't worry too much about Kuon taking it to heart. Yes... _The Actor's Rule Of The Heart_ thing.

He nodded absently. "Ah, I remember now." He commented, making a mental note to control his irritation, and make an appearance to discourage any thoughts of attempts to romance her off camera as Cedric was widely known to do. He didn't even want to know when she would be filming those particular scenes, he wasn't sure he would be able to make it through the day without committing murder. The thoughts to make sure he was out of town or doing something with his dad during those days were very prominent in his mind.

* * *

"I have to thank you for encouraging her to take that part in BoxR. It really helped more than she knows." Ushio commented as he sipped his drink.

Kuu chuckled. "Ah well, I may not be too good with **my** kid listening to me, but she seemed to take it to heart. I'm glad. It would have been wasted talent if she would have given up so soon."

Ushio nodded in agreement, then sighed. "I really wish that I could have been there for her when she needed me."

Kuu patted him on the back. He and Ushio had talked a lot, and gotten to know each other quite well, quite quickly these past few days. They were a lot alike. "We both made mistakes, but we're trying to fix them now. I think we just need to be there for them now when they need us. Whether they ask for our help or not."

"I suppose you're right. It's a shame I wasn't there when she was little. I really would have enjoyed watching her grow." Ushio lamented, taking another drink of his whiskey.

Kuu chuckled wryly. "Well… I wasn't exactly there for Kuon either." Kuu smirked. "We just need to make sure we're there when they give us grandbabies.

Ushio groaned. "That's the only choice we have left, isn't it?"

Kuu leaned back in his seat. "You know it."

"Not until she's at least 18, Kuu." Ushio growled.

"18 for what?" Juli asked as she entered the room, returning from her latest _'get to know you better'_ shopping trip with Kyoko. The girl was becoming more adept at shopping and her sense of style was natural. She'd even had some really good ideas that Juli hadn't thought of.

"Grandbabies..." Kuu chimed.

"A wedding..." Ushio told her with emphasis. There was no way there were going to get babies before the wedding. He didn't want his daughter in the same circumstances as her mother had been. Not that he believed that Kuon would do something like that, but what if she got pregnant beforehand and something happened that would ruin their relationship or separate them? Where would she be, left with a child and no support from the father? A situation like that for his own flesh and blood was a big no.

"Well, we do have three months until her birthday." Juli chirped slyly. "Wanna see the dress I have in mind?" Her smile matched her voice now.

Ushio glanced up at the woman that would soon be a relative. "Can a wedding be planned in that amount of time?"

Juli smirked. "You boys just take care of the food, and photography, I'll have Lory secure the venue, me and her friends will take care of the rest." _Now, to convince Ms. Kotonami and Ms. Amamiya to help with this_. Yes, that would be a miraculous fête, getting Kanae to help with a wedding. Wouldn't something like that be like trying to get a lioness to let go of injured prey?

* * *

He was confused by the reaction of his aunt a few days ago. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd interrupted the conversation she was holding with his co-star or if it was something else. He really didn't speak to his own mother much since the last time he'd seen Kuon so many years ago, so he didn't know if they were fighting or not. He wondered if she blamed him for Kuon leaving or if she thought he was so much of a womanizer, she didn't want him anywhere near Kyoko. If that was the case, what kind of relationship did they have? _Perhaps family through Uncle Kuu?_ He smirked at that thought. _It would make it that much easier to have access to her._ He would see her at the family gathering in a few weeks.

The torment he put his cousin through never crossed his mind. There were many things said and done when Cedric wasn't himself due to chemical interference. He'd only been out of rehab during this past year and there were many things that he honestly didn't remember ever doing, not even the car accident that caused Kuon to leave. The only thing he remembered from that night, was running from Kuon after having his ass handed to him. He didn't hear the screech of the tires or the wretched screams from Tina. He'd already made it deep into the club by that time and the only thing filling his ears that night had been loud music.

Eltra Duris sat down at his desk, in his study, in front of the young man that he had taken care of since Kuon had left.

"Something you wanted to see me for Pops?" Cedric asked a little curiously.

Eltra sighed out. "Do you know why Kuon left?"

Cedric furrowed his brow. _Why is he bringing this up now?_ Of course he didn't know why his cousin left. He shook his head and leaned back into the overstuffed armchair.

Eltra tossed a file folder filled with old news clippings, police reports, and photos. "Take a look." He told him sternly. There was no way he would think that the boy didn't remember that night unless he was as high as a kite or too drunk to function. Which in fact, he had been...both.

The more he read, the more he felt the crushing guilt that he didn't feel that night. Now he knew where his strange dreams and nightmares came from. The question of why his family had kept something like this from him, when he asked about Kuon, was now answered. Now he knew why Kuon left, why certain members of his little clique disappeared for several months, and why even a few of them stopped talking to him altogether. He hadn't felt the need for a drink for six months as much as he felt it at that moment. Oh my… He had so much to atone for, more than he'd ever realized, and he only had a brief few weeks to mentally prepare for it.

Cedric looked up at his grandfather. "I…really didn't know." He breathed out in guilt.

"It's up to him to forgive you, not me. You and your mother pushed him out of this family. Behave yourself at the reunion." Eltra warned. "I will not allow what you and your mother have done in the past to happen again. If you do anything to offend him or his fiancée, you will need to find another profession. I'll not tolerate this type of behavior within my family." He finished.

_Fianc__é__e?_ Cedric thought with curiosity and a little bit of shock. The incident of running into Juli while trying to get Kyouko's attention came to mind._ Could she be…_ His eyes went wide. From what he just read, from all of his interactions with Kuon when they were younger, he finally understood why his co-star was such a Grade-A ice queen, with this possibility. He winced a little. Kuon beat him pretty badly when they were kids, he was pretty sure he didn't want him dishing out the same now.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

* * *

They were relatively the same age; although, one would never guess. Even though Kuon wasn't a big eater, he was a healthy eater thanks to Kyoko. He did drink occasionally, but didn't make it a habit. As a model for R'mandy he kept fit and had a regular workout routine. Cedric did not eat healthy by any stretch of the imagination, and he indulged in fad diets to lose weight when he needed to for a part. In the past he was well known to drink too much, too often and indulge in drugs. Finally, he only worked out if he had a part in a movie that required a certain look, he did not make a habit of it. So all in all, Cedric looked considerably older than he actually was, and his body was older than it should have been. Not only that, due to his past self-medicating, his mind wasn't as quick as it should have been for a 21 year old man.

They had only just started filming, and he had seen Kuu and Juli more than a couple of times off set, visiting Kyoko. He was completely shocked when she entered the set for the first time after she'd finished making the changes for her character. He'd honestly not met that many people that were willing to actually make that many physical changes for acting. Not that many were actually made. She'd only changed her hair color to a beautiful copper red, had it permed, added extensions, and was wearing contacts that made her eyes look like a magical emerald green. She exuded Irish born Lady. Changing her hair impressed him somewhat, but there were quite a few actors and actresses out there that were absolutely not willing to use the contact lenses. Even he had more than a few complaints about how uncomfortable they were. He just couldn't see how people could tolerate having something in their eyes all of the time.

He knew that Juli and Kuu knew her, but to what extent he wasn't sure until now as he entered the garden of his grandfather's mansion for the Duris family reunion. He wondered if his aunt and uncle had adopted her, right up until the point when he saw the tall, well-built, green-eyed, blond hand her a drink then lean down and kiss her on her cheek. _"Crap... She's Kuon's girl?"_ He groaned, silently lamenting. Now he understood completely his position in this little scenario. He could only imagine what she'd been told and warned about him. Not only was he co-starring in this movie with her, terrifyingly enough... he would have a rather steamy love scene with her. However, that reality had not hit him yet. At the moment the only thing he was seriously concerned about, was avoiding Kuon as much as possible or at least trying to make a semblance of peace with him.

There had actually been more than one person he desperately wished to avoid at this little get-together, and now she seemed to be making a wobbly, drunken bee-line to him with a wine glass in hand, and a self-satisfied, smug look on her face. He honestly really didn't want to know exactly what the vile woman was thinking. After Kuon left Kuu and Juli, she just couldn't shut the heck up about it. She'd been so proud of her successful son. At the time, he'd reveled in the attention, not knowing the entire story, but now it literally made him sick to his stomach thinking about it.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. You are my wonderful son." She leaned on him and slurred, breathing her alcohol laden breath on him. It was times like this that actually reminded him of why he went through rehab, and at the moment he had absolutely no taste whatsoever for the liquid courage.

He gently pushed her away from him. "Grandpa asked me to come. I came because **he** asked me." He glanced across the garden at Kuon and Kyoko. "Don't cause trouble..." He finished by addressing her with her given name instead of the affectionate term of mother.

She looked over to where Cedric's gaze fell and scowled. "I can see my slut sister's mutt son shares the same taste as she does." She slurred, waving her glass in Kuon's direction and sloshing the wine, referring to Kyoko. "Hmph." She'd added a few more derogatory statements about the young couple and it made his skin crawl to think that he'd ever been that way. In this day and age, one really can't afford to think like that in the entertainment industry. Well, they can't afford to give voice to those thoughts.

Cedric grimaced in anger. Kyoko was actually cute, nice, and very talented. He could see this even if she did avoid him like the plague. "That's **enough**! Why do you **always** have to do this?! Does it make you feel like less of a failure?! She and Kuon have more talent than I could ever even dream of having! It is my blessing to even be considered her co-star! Don't insult the people that I work with! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't even be in this film! And if Kuon ever decides to work with me I would consider it a god-given honor!" He'd been thinking about this ever since he'd been given that folder by his grandfather. He'd spent days looking up the works of Ren Tsuruga and The Kyouko.

The drunken woman, that now had all eyes on her, grimaced, pouted, turned and flipped her hair in his face, then stomped off like a petulant child. Juli looked on in shame, comparing her behavior to her sister's. Kuu stood rubbing her shoulder to comfort her. Kuon stood in shock at what his cousin had bellowed at his aunt, and Kyoko looked on in concern for the little family that she was accompanying on this interesting little voyage.

Eltra Duris shook his head, cleared his throat and brought the attention of family and friends to him. He chuckled. "Well, I suppose it really wouldn't be a complete family reunion without a little bit of a dinner and show. We are all entertainers, after all." He joked and lightened the mood of the party. "Don't forget, the real fireworks will start in about an hour so find a good spot to watch." He reminded before temporarily dismissing himself and deciding to commend his wayward grandson for standing up to a very ferocious beast. Perhaps it wasn't too late for the boy, after all.

Kuon froze a little at the display. He really hadn't expected to see Cedric so soon. Well he kind of did, maybe not in that particular way, but he now knew he'd not mentally prepared himself properly for what he might see. Cedric had been so much more when they were younger, in his mind's eye. What he saw now was a beaten down 21 year old that looked as though he was at least 10 years older than he actually was. He certainly didn't expect the outburst or the loud declaration, and he definitely didn't expect the words of respect the man had for Kyoko or himself.

"Kuon… Kuon, are you alright?" She asked a little worried about him.

Kuon look down at his girl in a daze, only just feeling her warm hand gently on his arm. He nodded. He gave her a small smile and a chuckle. With her there, everything would always be okay, no matter what. "A-okay, Princess." It wasn't as bad as he'd expected, but he certainly wasn't going to walk up to him, forgive him and pull him into a best-friend/bro hug. Something like that may never happen, but this was tangible progress. He didn't feel that tightness in his chest anymore or that stuffy ember-like feeling in his head that made him want to run. He felt free. Maybe the Rick in his dreams had been right. Maybe it really was time to start living again and finally let go.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

* * *

"Hello. My name is Danny and I'm an alcoholic and an addict." He'd always hated the meetings before and didn't really see the purpose for them, but after that disastrous encounter he'd had with his mother at the family reunion, he was eternally grateful for them. He now saw that these people, that he'd initially looked down on, understood him. There had only been one other person that had stood by him through this new path in life and it had been his grandfather. Not his manager, not his agency, not his so-called friends or flash in the pan girlfriends, not even his own mother and father, just his grandfather.

Now that he thought about it, it made him feel even worse. Kuon didn't even have that much when he'd left. No family at all to help guide him. At least Grandfather had been able to hug him occasionally, and give a word of encouragement when things were really bad. All Kuon had were bad memories and his eccentric godfather, whom at the time had been no more than a stranger to him. Cedric thought about what his grandfather recently had told him about the accident and Rick's death. He was now spiraling badly. He took in a deep breath, calmed himself, and tried to think of other things. If he didn't, he would be buying himself a one-way ticket back to rehab, maybe something even worse.

"Are you okay, Danny?" The doctor holding the group therapy session asked with concern.

Cedric looked pale with flushed cheeks. His mouth was dry, and dear god he really wanted a drink at the moment. He did not want these thoughts. "I… I used to bully my cousin. It started from the day I met him and didn't stop until we were teenagers. His best friend died because of one of my friends and my cousin left the country to live by himself with his godfather, because of me when he was only 15." This was the first time he'd actually admitted it. "Someone died because of me. I ruined my cousin's life doing what I did… I'm not going to say it was because of the way my parents raised me… I have a mind of my own. I know that. I… I knew it then too. I've done so much that can't possibly ever be fixed or forgiven." He finished with his face in his hands, rubbing the tears away. "Every minute of every day, I can't stop thinking of looking for a dealer or going to a bar. Anywhere will do as long as they have alcohol or anything that will just make me forget." He sighed out. "I don't know if I can hang on anymore." He finished.

The young woman next to him, gently rubbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Soon another followed and then another. After he calmed, the young female psychiatrist mediating this particular session, nodded. "There are many things that we may never be able to make up for, but that's not what we're here for. We are all here to see what we've done and how it effects the lives of ourselves and others. Then, not make those mistakes again. We have all, including myself, had one of those moments, and this is our chance to pick up the pieces and move forward." She admitted. "We can use these experiences to learn and improve ourselves or we can spiral into the abyss. I will be here for any one of you, to pull you out if that happens." She told him, kneeling before him and taking his hand. "And I'm sure that everyone here feels the same way." She told him, handing him a tissue and squeezing his hand for comfort.

Cedric nodded shakily, wiping the tears with his sleeve. "Thank you Dr. Tina."

She smiled softly. She had come to terms with what had happened to Rick all those years ago. Never in a million years did she expect to have Kuon's cousin Cedric in her therapy group. Over the past couple of years, after she'd passed her tests and acquired her license, she had met many young teens of the entertainment industry that dealt with similar situations to Cedric and Kuon. It broke her heart, and she'd realized that Rick had only fanned the flames of a bad situation, causing even more damage. She wasn't going to place the blame entirely on anyone, it was just the way things had been and had been mishandled. She was now working to prevent something like that from ever happening again.

* * *

She sighed, staring at the lovely roses sitting stately in place. "You know… I don't blame him anymore. I wish I could tell him." She smiled softly, stroking the marble and taking a nibble of the small picnic sandwich she'd packed. "We really should have tried a little harder. Maybe encourage him to actually talk to someone instead of telling him to fight it on his own, Rick." She shook her head and took a sip of the bottled tea she'd brought along. "I suppose I should look upon it as something terrible that happened in my life, but it happened to him too. You changed our lives, Rick. You changed them for the better with your sacrifice. I'm so sorry. I wish I could apologize to Kuon for damaging him like I did…" She sighed again. "What was I thinking saying that to a child?"

"T-Tina?" A familiar voice called to her.

Tina's eyes went wide when she turned to see an older familiar face. "K-Kuon?"

He nervously backed away. "Sorry… I really shouldn't be here." He muttered hastily.

"WAIT! Don't leave… Please." She wanted to end this. End this travesty that their lives had become. She looked down at the little picnic she'd brought with her. "Have lunch with me." She plead.

He was stunned. So many things kept happening in his life. Kyoko loved him and didn't think he was a heinous murderer. His parents and family were genuinely proud of him. Cedric actually admired him and shockingly enough, announced it at the family reunion. Now Tina was here inviting him to lunch at Rick's grave. He actually felt a little faint.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked a little cautiously. "I really don't want to intrude." He felt like he'd always been an intruder when it came to Rick and Tina. He always hated how he had been a dividing factor in their relationship and the cause of many arguments between them.

She smiled softly and patted the blanket next to her. "Of course I'm sure and no, you are not intruding. I'm sure Rick wouldn't have minded and neither do I." She held up a ham sandwich wedge to beckon him.

Kuon nodded a little sharply and took the offering as he sat next to her. "Thank you." He mumbled as he took a small nibble of the sandwich.

It was silent for more than just a few moments. Neither knew exactly where to start or what to say to each other without it being useless small-talk or drivel. There were too many important things to say to pollute the conversation in such a way.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while." She needed to break the ice somewhere and get the healing process started for both. _Why not start here?_

"I've been in Japan." He didn't dare mention why or when he'd left. He didn't want to crack that egg open ever again especially in front on Tina. Yes, he'd told Kyoko, but she'd already seen it in him, she was closest to him, and it wasn't something he felt Tina even wanted to hear. He felt maybe she would think he was trying to garner sympathy from her or something.

However, Tina was more than willing to crack open that egg, scramble it, and cook it up. This was something that they both needed to discuss and remove from their hearts. It was doing no good all bottled up. She nodded her head in agreement. "I understand. It was hard on both of us. I think more so on you." She guessed and watched as his face darkened in remorse and sadness. She sighed out and looked up at the clear blue sky. "You know… He would have ripped me a new one for being such a bitch to you… and I can't say that I wouldn't deserve something like that." She confessed holding up her hand to stop any protest. "You know? The guy that really killed him went to jail. He's still there. He was high and drunk." She picked up her sandwich and took another bite. "You aren't a murderer, Kuon and it wasn't your fault. It was a decision he made. He was that kind of person. If it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else." She smiled and chuckled. "I'd rather it be you than someone he didn't know." She heard a sniffle.

"You can't say that." He whispered. "If I hadn't been there fighting, he wouldn't have been there either."

She shook her head. "Kuon, we still would have been there and if you hadn't gone after Cedric that night for shoving me, he would have. It would have happened no matter what. At least this way, he was able to change a few lives for the better."

Kuon furrowed his brow. "He's dead. How is it better?"

She reached over and took his hand. "Kuon, he would have died that night no matter what. We were there for our date. If you hadn't gone after him, Rick would have. You know how overprotective he was of us. Do you think for a moment that you would be where you are in life now, if he hadn't made that sacrifice? Do you think that I would be a Psychologist, that helps others through the hard times, if he hadn't? Do you think that your cousin would still be alive if he hadn't died that night?" She shook her head. "I don't think so. I've thought of it many times since then. The way he was training you, telling you to live… you would have ended up killing Cedric eventually, and spent the rest of your life in jail. Me? I wouldn't have moved on to help troubled people. I would have stayed a mediocre makeup artist with four kids by now. Probably one with a drug habit in that toxic environment." She patted his arm and handed him and unopened bottle of tea that she was saving for later. "I think he did more for us than we'll ever know or be able to appreciate." She sat back with a sigh and took a drink.

What she'd said was a bitter, thorny pill to swallow, but she was right. Had Rick not died, he would have never excelled in Japan or even met Kyoko again. He probably would have been stuck in LA, still wallowing in self-pity. He probably would have even eventually ended up drowning in alcohol and wasting away in some drug den. He wondered if the circumstances around Rick's death had been the cause of Cedric's change in behavior. He took a sip of the tea and mumbled. "I suppose you're right. There's a lot going on in my life right now that I can thank Rick for."

Tina smiled softly and nodded. She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. "Can you ever forgive me, Kuon?"

He gave her a small smile. "There's nothing to forgive." Another burden on his heart and soul had been lifted. _Thank you, Rick._ He thought, staring at the headstone and gently rubbing his best friend's ex-girlfriend on the back.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

* * *

It had been an emotional roller-coaster of a year, and Kyoko was just happy to be able to celebrate the end of it with the people she cared deeply for. The only unfortunate thing that happened was that she hadn't been allowed or available to plan the party. The only thing she'd been allowed to do was to give Maria-chan her guest list. She'd been too busy filming one film after another, interviews, promotions, and modeling.

How surprised she was when she was quickly swept away that morning for a day at a spa that belonged to a friend of Jelly Woods. She had been picked up by the Muse, along with Juli, Kanae, Maria, and Chiori. It was the full package all around, save for the special body wax that she had been treated to, much to her chagrin. Other than that, it had been most relaxing, and she felt and looked like a queen in the end.

She had a hunch on what Lory, Kuu, Ushio, and Juli had planned when she looked in the mirror and saw herself as the bride that she would be that evening. She'd nearly fainted from nerves.

_**~xoxo~**_

A significant amount of friends and family had gathered for the occasion. It would have appeared that the only one that would be surprised by the fact that it was a wedding, had been the bride herself. She honestly didn't know how her father was able to keep something this big from her. At this point in their relationship, he was just as bad, if not worse than Kuu. Which shocked Kuon equally as much. He never dreamed that there could exist two men that crazy over their kids. Well, he would find out a little later in life that there could be three men like that in the world.

"Calm down, Son." Kuu clamped his hand down on Kuon's shoulder to keep him from fidgeting more than he was. "It's almost time."

"I know, that's what's making me nervous. What if she decides she doesn't want to come? What if she doesn't show?" He asked frantically.

Kuu chuckled. "Relax… She said yes when you asked her…She's been wearing that ring for the past few months. What makes you think she would leave you at the altar?" He patted him on the back. "Trust me, she'll show." He finished as the music began.

Yukihito rushed to Kuon's side and Kuu took his seat in the front next to Juli. He pulled out the box that contained both rings. "I got your back." Kuon nodded to him and they both watched as Kanae emerged first, taking Yukihito's breath away. "Wow." Then Chiori, then Maria in a cute frilly dress, spreading rose petals in her path.

Kuon's breath hitched as he spied his elegant bride being escorted to him by her practically glowing father. She looked like the angel that he felt that she was. Long raven hair, spun up into a twist, decorated with little crystals and a veil; a long, white silk and lace, corseted dress that flowed over her soft curves like water. He could only see her. Well, he could only see her until his attention was caught by her father when he handed her over to him, and whispered "Take good care of her.". It was said in a very quiet, low, almost growl.

Kuon gave him a sharp nod. "Yes… Of course, Sir." He answered as respectfully as he could. Kyoko giggled nervously, and gave Kuon a shy smile. Then the ceremony began.

Now one would wonder how this all came about and how these parents were able to pull something like this off without Kyoko suspecting a single thing, and the answer would be… Lory Takarada. Thanks to Lory and Ushio Kurosaki, the pair had been married for at least a month without their knowledge. They'd signed weeks ago and everything had already been filed and planned. The pair were completely unaware that their wedding had started the planning stages months ago, when Ushio had that little conversation with Kuu, in his kitchen when Ushio had come to visit during the filming of Kyoko's international debut film. Sneaky parents indeed.

* * *

_**~fin~**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Epilogue:**_

* * *

It was a success. She was shocked, but it was actually a success in the theaters. The pride she felt when her movie came out in the summer, was more than she'd ever felt in her life. There was a sense of great accomplishment that she'd never felt in her entire life, and it was almost like a drug.

"What did you think?" She smiled brightly, turning to her husband of six months.

He chuckled. "You did spectacular… Although… I really could have done without the bedroom scenes." He teased.

She rolled her eyes, and groaned a little. "I did warn you about them." She reminded him.

"I know, I know…" He smirked slyly. "And it does help to know that you are far more active than that in real life."

She blushed fiercely. "Kuon! Jeez, can you not say something like that when we're around other people." She quietly whined as the lights came on and people started to exit.

Kuon chuckled and waved back at his cousin as he approached. He shook Cedric's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but it really couldn't have been done without Kyoko." He confessed. Actually there were a lot of things that couldn't have been done without her. Her arrival had triggered so many changes for the better in several lives. He wondered if she actually even knew. "You two going to the after-party?"

Kyoko answered before Kuon. "No, sorry. I think I'll be going home a little early."

Kuon's brow furrowed in confusion as they said their goodbyes, and turned to Kyoko. "Are you not feeling well?"

She gave him a mischievous smile. "No, I'm just fine." She tugged his collar and kissed his cheek. "I just have this really strong craving for some wasabi ice cream."

He gave her a confused look. "Why would you have a craving for…" His eyes went wide, and he froze on the spot as he watched his little wife strut confidently away from him with her sexy little walk. "WAIT!" He quickly followed. "Did you say craving?"

She turned, nodded, and rubbed her tiny 3 month belly with a soft smile.

Kuon picked her up and twirled her around. "God I love you." He declared before kissing her soundly.

There would be many more of those moments in their lives, and Kuon would always make her blush with his playboy ways, but only she was allowed to experience them.


End file.
